Green Green: Kyo's Story
by Shadow Element 13
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the whole Green Green series, with some OCs added, so some of the story will be changed. Prequel to AKoL: A Warrior's Path and Advent Knights of Legend. Please R&R! OCxOC, OCxSanae FutabaxYuusukexMidori. Cowritten by ZK Chromedragozoid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Green, or any characters in it.

This is a Fan fic that goes through the whole Green Green series, with two of my OCs added, so some of the story will be changed

'_Long, long ago, there was a man and a woman who fell in love. But, their love in the old times was forbidden, a taboo. The two promised that they would reunite in another life, and live happily together… forever.'_

Green Green: Kyo's Story

Chapter One

Our story takes place in the countryside of Japan, at the isolated all-male boarding school of Kanenone Gakuen. Since there are no females for miles, the school is advertised as the "last remaining paradise for men on Earth". The Kanenone school board has begun talks to merge with an all-girl boarding school, in hopes of becoming a co-ed boarding school. This has the hormone-driven, girl-deprived male body of Kanenone thrilled.

Both schools decide to have a test run of sorts, having the girls from the all-girls school stay at Kanenone for a few weeks, in order to see how the boys and girls get along. All the boys are incredibly excited that there will be girls around. A young man was talking on a pay-phone. He was a good six feet tall, with spiky black hair with a crimson tint. He was wearing the school's uniform, which was a white collar shirt and kaki pants, except he also wore a blood red cloak over it and was wearing sunglasses. He was about fifteen years old. "I can't believe that it's only been four months since we last saw each other… It seems like an eternity… I'll see you when you get here… I love you, too. Bye." He hung up the phone shut and the call ended. He then noticed another young man running through the hall. "Hey, Yuusuke! What's the hurry?"

"Oh, hey, Kyo. Have you seen Bacchi-Gu and the others?" asked Yuusuke. He was a little shorter than Kyo and had messy brown hair.

"Yeah, I think they're on the roof waiting for the girls to get here," replied Kyo, pointing upwards. "Why?"

"Those idiots were supposed to help me with the welcoming party!" said Yuusuke, a little frustrated. "And the girls aren't even showing up for another five hours!"

"You know that you can't rely on those three," said Kyo, matter-of-factly. "Need any help?"

"No, it's all set I just wanted to yell at them."

"Okay. I'll be at my usual spot if you need me." Kyo walked towards the courtyard and went to his normal spot, a large branch on a tree. He always thought that it was the perfect place to relax. He hung his backpack on the branch above him and pulled out a book, entitled 'The Romance of the Three Kingdoms,' one of his favorites. He began readying and slowly fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

Kyo awoke with a start. He looked at his watch. "Shit! The girls are gonna be here in five minutes!" exclaimed Kyo as he jumped down from the branch and ran toward the oncoming buses. All the guys were excited. Some were whistling and some were making howling noises. Among them were three people, known to the school as 'The Baka Trio.' They were Bacchi-Gu, an overweight young man with glasses, Ichiban-Boshi, a suave looking man with blonde hair, and Tenjin, a large man with a gentle heart. Unfortunately, they were also the three biggest perverts in the entire school, as well as Kyo and Yuusuke's friends.

"Hey, Kyo!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. Kyo walked over to them as the buses pulled up.

"Why don't seem as excited as everyone else? I mean there are finally gonna be girls at our school!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi.

"Because I have a girlfriend," stated Kyo flatly.

"What!?" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I know how dirty your minds are. You know, Yuusuke is really pissed at you three. By the way, where is he?" asked Kyo.

"Here I am!" exclaimed Yuusuke, pushing his way through the crowd of boys. The final bus had pulled up.

(Inside the bus)

All the girls were disgusted at how all the guys were leering at them. One girl looked outside and flipped off the guys, but that just encouraged them. "This is disgusting." She was about 5' 4" with purple hair.

"Hey, Futabanee-chan?" asked the girl sitting next to Futaba. She was a little shorter than Futaba with brown hair, and holding a cactus.

"Yeah, Wakaba, what is it?" asked Futaba.

"That girl over there seems weird." Wakaba pointed to a girl at the end of the bus. She had red hair and was applying make-up. She noticed Wakaba staring at her and smiled politely.

"That's just Reika, don't worry about her," said the girl sitting behind Futaba. She had short black hair and beautiful features.

Wakaba nodded at the girl as their bus came to a halt.

A beautiful woman at the front of the bus stood up and said, "Okay, girls, we're here! Please be nice to the boys!"

"Yes, Dr. Chigusa!" replied the girls.

"As long as they leave me alone," muttered Futaba under her breath.

"Oh, Futaba-chan, you need to lighten up," said the girl behind her.

"Mahiro, why are you in such a good mood? Normally, you're just mopping around campus because you can't see your boyfriend."

"I'm in such a good mood because Kyo goes to this school!" said Mahiro, a large smile on her face.

As the bus door began to open, a blinding white light filled the bus and blinded the boys outside.

All the boys stared in awe as a body began to form in the light. "Well, you don't see that everyday," commented Kyo.

The doors opened completely to reveal a girl in a green dress. She jumped from the bus at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke! I finally found you!" She crashed into him and knocked them both to the ground. She was sitting on top of Yuusuke, who was in a daze.

"Who's that?!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu, slightly jealous of Yuusuke.

"I think Yuusuke might be hurt…" commented Kyo as he pointed to unconscious friend.

"Oh, no! Yuusuke!" screamed the girl. She grabbed Yuusuke by his shirt collar and started shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"I really don't think that's helping…" said Kyo as he sweat-dropped.

"Help me get him to the nurse's office" said Dr. Chigusa. Kyo nodded and picked up Yuusuke, resting him on his shoulder. The mysterious girl helped as well. They laid Yuusuke down on a bed.

"I got to get going. Look after him, okay?" asked Kyo as he turned to leave.

The girl and Dr. Chigusa nodded their heads. Dr. Chigusa then turned to the girl and asked, "You're Midori, right? Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

"Oh, I guess I don't really know why," said Midori, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well put this on and then come outside. The boys have made lunch for us today." Dr. Chigusa handed Midori a uniform and left.

Kyo was walking around, when he noticed the Baka Trio already at work. Ichiban-Boshi was trying to hit on Futaba, but that just got him a kick to the groin. Kyo winced as he saw his friend fall over in pain, holding a very special area. Bacchi-Gu was walking around, staring at all the girls' breasts, and Tenjin was talking to a small girl, though she seemed terrified of him. He could hear Tenjin scream, 'would you be my imouto-chan!?' Kyo face vaulted, '_Oh God, he's already at it.' _Kyo walked toward Futaba, stepping over Ichiban-Boshi. She glared at him.

"Do you really want to chance it?" she warned.

"No, no… nothing like that," defended Kyo. "I'm just looking for someone. Maybe you know her, she has short black hair and…" Kyo was then caught off guard as someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the voice. Kyo grinned and turned around.

"Mahiro!" exclaimed Kyo as he gave his girlfriend a hug. Bacchi-Gu slid in next to them.

"So, Kyo… this is the girlfriend that you told us about" said Bacchi-Gu, a sly grin on his face.

"Yes I am" said Mahiro. "My name is Mahiro. It's a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand for him to shake, but Kyo grabbed it and pulled it away.

"Trust me, you don't want to touch his hand…" said Kyo. He turned his attention back to his friend and warned, "And if you try anything, well let's just say that it won't be pleasant." A man with short red hair screamed into a microphone. He had a very scary face.

"Attention! Since Yuusuke has been knocked out, I'll be in charge of things from now on!" all the girls started to whimper in fear at the man.

"Souchou! Stop scaring the girls! You're making them cry!" exclaimed the Baka Trio.

"That guy's always a little scary," commented Kyo.

"STOP CRYING!!!" exclaimed Souchou. That just made the girls cry louder.

They then heard a loud scream and a thud coming from the nurse's office. Kyo, the Baka Trio, and Dr. Chigusa ran towards the nurse's office. The Baka Trio were the first through the door. What they saw shocked them. Midori was in only her bra and panties, and Yuusuke was on top of her. "YUUSUKE!!!" yelled the Baka Trio. Midori blushed and covered herself up. "Damn you, Yuusuke! What were you planning to do?! We're so jealous!" Yuusuke began to sweat and his mouth was wide open, trying to protest but he couldn't figure out what words to use. Dr. Chigusa appeared behind the Baka Trio.

"Midori-san, why are you like that!?" yelled Dr. Chigusa.

"Nothing happened!" replied Yuusuke, trying his best to defend himself.

"Nothing…" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"…Happened…" added Bacchi-Gu.

"We don't believe you!" finished Tenjin.

"I…I…" Yuusuke began, trying to find the right words. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

"These next few weeks are going to be interesting…" said Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid, for letting me use his character!

Chapter 2

Kyo was heading to the bathroom. He let out a big yawn then crashed into the guy in front of him. They both fell over. Kyo rubbed the back of his head and said, "Gomen, Yuusuke, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, Kyo. Do you have any ideas what's going on here?" asked Yuusuke.

"I guess it's because of the girls taking up the other dorm. Now all the guys have to share a bathroom."

"Found you!" exclaimed a voice.

Kyo and Yuusuke turned around to see Ichiban-Boshi. He was dressed in a white suit, with a red rose in his jacket pocket and a crystal pendant around his neck. "What's with that outfit of your's, Ichiban-Boshi?" asked Kyo, holding back his laughter.

"I can't lose to the popular Kyo and Yuusuke, so I'm going for it as well. Behold! My magnificent rose accessory and my lucky crystal pendant! Now the girls' hearts will be under my control!" laughed Ichiban-Boshi. Kyo couldn't hold it in and just burst out laughing.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" pleaded Yuusuke. A very strong odor filled their noses. "What is that horrible smell?!" They then noticed Tenjin walk in, literally wearing bottles of cologne. "Tenjin, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't come any closer," warned Kyo.

"Girls like a good fragrance," said Tenjin as he put some more cologne on.

"Hey, where is Bacchi-Gu?" asked Kyo, still holding his nose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bacchi-Gu was dancing around the cafeteria, without pants on. The only thing covering him was a bushel of bananas. "Good morning, ladies! Welcome to Kanenone Gakuen! Have some of our cafeterias finest bananas!" he started putting bananas on the girls' heads. The girls screeched in terror. Kyo, Yuusuke, Tenjin, and Ichiban-Boshi ran towards the scream. When they arrived they peeked their heads around the corner to see what was happening.

"It's him!" said Kyo.

"I knew it! He left us out to dry!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi.

"Unforgivable!" exclaimed Tenjin as he pulled out a bucket that said 'Little Sister' on it. He started to put rice into a bowl and went around sniffing the girls' hair then eating some rice. This caused Kyo and Yuusuke to sweat-drop.

'_He's at it again'_ they thought.

"Well then, how shall I make my move…?" said Ichiban-Boshi as he looked through a magazine.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

Kyo, Yuusuke, and Ichiban-Boshi turned around to see Futaba and Wakaba staring at the boys. Ichiban-Boshi's face lit up when he saw Futaba. "Futaba-chan! Good morning Futaba-chan!" he pulled out a rose and asked, in a very suave manner, "Futaba-chan, Wakaba-chan, how about a morning stroll with me?" he threw the rose at Futaba. She caught it then threw it back at him. The pointed end of the stem cut into his tongue. This caused him to scream and fall over. Midori and Mahiro walked in. Midori noticed Yuusuke and ran up to him.

"Good morning, Yuusuke-kun," she said as she smiled at Yuusuke. Mahiro walked up to Kyo and wrapped her arms around his arm, causing him to blush. Tenjin walked up behind Midori and pushed her closer to Yuusuke.

"Good morning to you too!" said Tenjin.

Bacchi-Gu pushed Yuusuke closer to Midori. "You two are starting the morning awfully touchy-feely!"

"What?!" asked Yuusuke. This caused Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu to laugh.

Midori looked Yuusuke right in the eyes and said, with a giant smile on her face, "Good morning!"

"G-good morning…" replied Yuusuke, blushing slightly. Ichiban-Boshi pushed Yuusuke out of the way.

"Midori-chan! You'll eat bananas with us right? Since we're best friends with Yuusuke!?" asked the Baka Trio.

"C'mon you guys…" said Yuusuke.

"The three of you better stop…" warned Kyo. Futaba was fuming, ready to burst.

"Yeah!" replied Midori.

"As expected!" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"Midori-chan is such a good girl" said Tenjin.

"All the other girls will eat breakfast with us too, right?!" called Bacchi-Gu.

"Now let's eat breakfast!" proclaimed Tenjin.

"Yes, let's. Futaba-chan, will you eat with us?" asked Ichiban-Boshi.

Futaba replied by punching Ichiban-Boshi in the face, kicking Tenjin in the chin, and punching Bacchi-Gu, which sent them a flying. "Are you okay?" asked Midori.

"I tried to warn them…" said Kyo, sighing deeply.

Futaba sighed and said, "Let's go Wakaba."

"Hai, onee-sama" replied Wakaba as they left.

"She certainly has a lot of spirit" said Kyo, laughing slightly. He turned back towards the Baka Trio. "Are you three idiots all right?"

"Hurts, but feels good…" began Bacchi-Gu.

"Scary…" added Tenjin. '_I'll just stick with Sanae-chan.'_

"Ah, Futaba-chan…" ended Ichiban-Boshi, a large smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Yuusuke were walking to class. "Kyo, you're so lucky," said Yuusuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo.

"With all the girls at our school I have to share my room with Bacchi-Gu and the others, and you don't even have a roommate."

"That's not true. I talked to the Principal this morning and he said I'm supposed to be getting a roommate today, some guy named Ryuki Leonard Narukawa."

"Yuusuke-kun!" called a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Midori and Mahiro running toward them.

"Hey Yuusuke, here comes your girlfriend" snickered Kyo.

"Shut up!" yelled Yuusuke as the girls arrived.

"Mind if we walk with you?" asked the girls.

"I don't mind at all" said Kyo, wrapping his arm around Mahiro's waist. This caused Mahiro to giggle.

"I don't mind…" said Yuusuke, a little unsure.

They continued to walk when Midori asked, "Hey, did you remember yet?"

"Remember?" questioned Yuusuke, confused.

"Yes, about that time…"

"What? Don't talk about things that I don't understand. You're weird." Midori seemed saddened by his response. Kyo punched Yuusuke in the head. "What was that for?!"

"You should never make a girl sad" lectured Kyo, shaking his finger as if disciplining a child.

Midori smiled and asked Yuusuke, "can I come with you to the getabako?" (The getabako is a locker room were street shoes are stored when changing into school shoes.)

"Sure."

They continued to walk while Kyo and Mahiro stopped. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" asked Kyo.

"I have no idea. That Midori girl confuses me sometimes."

Midori and Yuusuke didn't seem to notice Reika watching them. And she had no idea that the Baka Trio was watching her through binoculars. "She is so hot."

"It's great to have girls around, isn't it?" asked Tenjin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like every other classroom, except most classes didn't have a sword on the wall. Yuusuke was sitting between Futaba and Midori. Ichiban-Boshi sat behind him. Behind Futaba was Mahiro, and next to Ichiban-Boshi was Kyo. Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu were elsewhere in the classroom.

"Listen up, everyone; we have a new student joining us today. His name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. Please come in, Narukawa-san!" called the teacher.

The boy in question walked in. He was wearing the standard male uniform but with an additional black jacket on and a scarf. His hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail with two bangs sticking out. His hair was auburn and his eyes were emerald green. He also had on a pair of green goggles strapped to his head. He bowed.

"Konnichiwa," he greeted, smiling widely, "and please call me Leo." Most of the girls became starry-eyed, while the Baka Trio just glared at him.

'_Great, more competition!'_ thought the Baka Trio.

He walked back and took the empty seat behind Kyo. Midori waved at him and he waved back. She then turned to Yuusuke and waved at him. He thought that she was waving at Futaba and turned to her. Futaba just glared at them. Midori didn't take much notice and continued to wave. Bacchi-Gu was writing something down on a piece of paper. '_I wonder what he's doing…'_ thought Kyo.

'_Probably something very perverted,'_ replied a voice in his head.

'_I hate to admit it, but you're probably right.' _Kyo's train of thought was interrupted by a large crash coming from outside. "What was that?!" yelled Kyo. Everyone looked outside the window to see a large armored lizard-like creature with a sword causing havoc.

'_This isn't good' _thought Leo.

Kyo turned his attention towards the teacher. "Hey, sensei! Toss me my sword!" The teacher nodded his head and threw the sword on the wall to Kyo. Kyo smirked, "Time to have some fun." He unsheathed his blade and jumped out the window towards the creature, throwing off his sunglasses on the way down. He slashed his blade but the creature blocked. '_What is this thing?'_

Everyone was being evacuated from the classroom, so no one noticed when Leo slipped away.

The creature slashed at Kyo with its own blade as Kyo blocked with his. This creature, whatever it was, was pretty good with a sword but Kyo had to do all he could to put it down. Seeing an opening, he stabbed his sword into where the creature's heart should be. He smirked but then became shocked when the creature was ready to decapitate him. It was still alive. Quickly withdrawing his sword, which was stained by the creature's green blood, he jumped back before he became a head shorter.

"Okay, just what is this thing?" Kyo said in confusion. The creature came at him again but then…

"RAIJIN!"

A lightning bolt came down upon the creature, electrocuting it and sending it flying. Kyo turned to look at where the voice came from and was surprised.

Standing not too far away was a man clad in blue armor with a silver chestplate. He wore a blue bodysuit with silver armor plating on his forearms and shins. The helmet was blue with a silver faceplate and green eyes and held a single horn. The emblem on his chest looked like the symbol for the Spades suit like on playing cards but also held an insignia that looked like a dragon. On his left hip was an intricate sword with a dragonhead shaped hilt on it. He drew his sword and announced, "I am the hero that shall create a path to his destiny with the slash of his blade. I am the Legendary Advent Knight, Draco! Tenzan!"

Kyo sweat-dropped, '_Just where did this guy get his lines?_'

Draco charged at the creature and a sword fight began. Kyo was impressed by the amount of skill that Draco was showing as he swung his sword around to slash at the creature repeatedly. The creature did get its second wind and began slashing at Draco who blocked with his sword before kicking it in the chest and then sending a surge of electricity through its body, which once again sent it flying. Draco then pulled another trick.

"FUUJIN!" Draco swung his sword and sent blades of concentrated wind at the creature, slashing at it and sending green blood splashing. Draco then sheathed his sword and then leapt up before delivering a devastating flying kick into the creature, this time powered by wind and electricity. The creature fell from the attack with bolts of electricity running over its body. Kyo then watched as the armored warrior drew a blank card with a red back and threw it at the creature. The card got stuck on the creature's chest by its corner before, much to Kyo's surprise again, the creature vanished in a swirl of green energy and was sucked into the card before it spun and flew back to Draco's hand. Draco nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Kyo called, but Draco didn't stop. He turned a corner and Kyo followed after him but then he was gone. "What the?" Kyo sheathed his sword and walked back to class, avoiding eye contact so no one would see his red eyes. '_This is really getting weird. Who was that guy, and what was that thing. That guy was good with a sword, that's for sure.'_

'_That's true, but what about that creature?'_ asked the voice in his head.

'_Don't know. It could be one of the Mibu's creations.'_

'_If that's true then I think Nobunaga might be getting desperate.'_

Kyo's train of thought was once again interrupted when Midori ran up to him with his sunglasses. "Here you go Kyo-kun" said Midori with a smile.

"Thanks, Midori-san" nodded Kyo as he put his sunglasses back on. "Let's get back to class."

'_This Midori girl is pretty hot. I say you dump Mahiro and start dating her'_ said the voice in Kyo's head.

'_Watch it old man!'_ warned Kyo.

'_She just has such a great…'_ began the voice, but was stopped when Kyo punched himself in the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Kyo as he held the side of his face.

'_Did you really think that that would hurt me? It's your body remember.'_

'_Shut up old man!'_

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?" asked Midori.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They walked into the classroom to see all the girls reading a piece of paper on their desks. They all seemed confused. Kyo then noticed the Baka Trio standing at the front of the class, with Bacchi-Gu standing on the desk. '_What could they have planned?'_

"Attention ladies! We're having you answer a questionnaire so we can get to know you better!"

A girl started reading the questions aloud, "Let's see… Question one: Please write down which part of your body do you clean first in the bath. Question two: Please write down the color, shape and smell of the panties you are wearing today. Question three: Please describe your sex appeal in twenty words or less." She started laughing and blushing.

"You didn't have to read it aloud…" said Futaba.

"Girls, please put these on my desk once you're finished answering them!" called Bacchi-Gu.

"Are you guys dumb?" asked Futaba as she started ripping up her questionnaire.

"Ah, Futaba-chan!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi.

"To be good friends, isn't it best to know the other person well?!" added Bacchi-Gu.

"There is no way anyone would answer something like this" said Yuusuke. Kyo nodded his head in agreement. Then Midori and Mahiro walked up to them with the questionnaires.

"Hey guys, will this do?" asked the girls handing them their questionnaires.

"What?!" yelled Kyo and Yuusuke as they grabbed the girls sheets.

"You actually answered them?!" yelled Kyo.

"That's great Mahiro-chan and Midori-chan! Let us see!" said the Baka Trio.

"No you can't! Not this one!" exclaimed Yuusuke, refusing to hand over Midori's paper.

"You're not getting Mahiro's either" added Kyo.

"No fair! You can't keep them all to yourselves!" Yuusuke and Kyo replied by ripping up the questionnaires. "That's just wrong! Reading them and then tearing them up!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't read it" said Yuusuke. Then his nose started bleeding, indicating a perverted thought.

"So you did read it!" exclaimed the Baka Trio.

"Busted Yuusuke" laughed Kyo. Then his nose started to bleed.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Mahiro.

"Wait Mahiro, I can explain!" said Kyo.

Futaba walked up to Mahiro and Midori and said, "Come outside for a sec."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you write something like that?" asked Futaba.

"Because they said that they wanted to be friends with the girls" answered Midori, innocently.

"Right" added Mahiro.

"And you _want_ to be friends with them!?" asked Futaba.

"Yeah!" replied the two girls.

"That's impossible! And by the way, you're getting too close to the boys. Nothing good comes from encouraging them."

"We're just trying to be friends with Yuusuke-kun and Kyo-kun…" said Midori and Mahiro, sheepishly.

"They're with those three. You can never tell what they're thinking" said Futaba.

"They aren't like that!" yelled Midori and Mahiro.

"What's up with you two?" questioned Futaba. She turned and walked away. "Anyway, be careful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was walking to the dorms when he noticed a girl sitting on a bench. He decided to go introduce himself. "Konnichiwa," said Leo as he bowed. "My name is Leo, what's your's?"

The girl was very shy, blushing when Leo asked her for her name. "My… my name is Sanae Minami," said the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minami-san," said Leo, smiling. They began talking but didn't realize that Tenjin was watching them, his face turning red with anger.

'_How dare he!? How dare he try to hit on my Sanae-chan!? You'll pay for this, Narukawa!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo was walking around. Midori and everyone else had gone to back to their dorms. "Just who was that guy?" That was driving Kyo insane, same thing with the creature. "What was that thing? I didn't get the same feeling like when the Mibu are around." He stopped in his tracks and looked around, picking up a rock. "Like the feeling I'm getting right now!" he threw the rock in the bushes but it was stopped. "Why don't you two come out?"

"Hi there Kyo♥!" said a girl happily. She jumped out of the bushes. She was dressed as a nurse and had long pink hair. Another girl followed her; she too was dressed like a nurse and had short black hair.

"Now who are you two?" asked Kyo. _'Shit, why here? I was hoping that this far out into the country they wouldn't find me.'_

"We're the Devils in White, Saishi and Saisei of the Five Stars!" replied the girls.

"What do you two want?" asked Kyo, wishing that he had his sword with him.

"We just came to say hi," said Saisei in her sexiest voice.

"And to tell you that you have only a few weeks to surrender to the Mibu or we'll send someone even worse to deal with you…" added Saishi. They went up and gave Kyo a hug. He did his best to restrain himself, knowing that we couldn't stand a chance without his sword. They each kissed Kyo on the cheek leaving lipstick marks. They then backed away and vanished. Kyo wiped the lipstick marks off his face.

Then Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi ran up to him. "Kyo, who were those babes!?"

"No one," replied Kyo, still angry. "I'm going to go hang-out. I'll talk to you guy's later," said Kyo as he walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the girls were in the common room, complaining about the heat. "It's so hot… This dorm has no air-conditioning…" complained Futaba, fanning herself. "Not to mention, the washroom used to be the guys' bathroom. I was hoping that the laundry facilities would be better, but it turns out the washing machines have been broken for the past two years. And as a bonus, PC's are out of range. I think I'm going to faint from boredom." She turned her attention to her younger sister, Wakaba, and asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving Togemura-san some supper," replied Wakaba. Togemura was her potted cactus.

Midori and Mahiro were talking to Sanae. "So, Sanae-chan, what do you think of Leo-kun?" asked Midori, in her cheerful voice.

"He was…" Sanae began to blush. "He was really nice and kind of cute…" said Sanae sheepishly.

"That is so kawaii!" said Mahiro. "You have a crush on him!" Sanae's face turned a deep shade of red, and then grabbed her pill case and took one with some water. "Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," apologized Mahiro.

"It's no problem. I really wish that it wasn't as hot though," said Sanae.

Dr. Chigusa then spoke up, "The bath might spark some interest among you."

All the girls ran toward the bath. When they arrived they smiled. "It looks really good!" shouted one of the girls.

"But we have to take turns with the boys, right?" asked Futaba.

"Don't worry, you girls get it first" said Dr. Chigusa. "You have until supper, so take your time."

"Why don't you go with us, sensei?" asked one of the girls.

"I went earlier." Dr. Chigusa then turned and left.

"At least they have a screen…" said Futaba.

"Let's get in," suggested Mahiro. All the girls nodded in agreement and got undressed. They then slowly entered the tub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiban-Boshi, Bacchi-Gu and Tenjin were climbing up the rocks trying to peek in on the girls. Yuusuke was at the bottom of the hill staring up at the three of them. '_How did I get dragged along?'_ "Hey stop it! If we get caught we'll be in deep trouble!" warned Yuusuke.

"I want to know more about the girls!" said the Baka Trio, climbing over each other to get to the top of the hill.

"Now for the special place I prepared just for today…" He moved some bushes to reveal an eye sized hole for them to look through. He yelled in excitement as he watched the girls.

"This is a nice bath, right, onee-chan?" asked Wakaba.

"It sure is," replied Futaba. Reika then stepped through the door.

"There she is!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. She removed her towel but she was blocked by a leaf. "Stupid leaf," said Bacchi-Gu as he tried to get the leaf out of the way.

"Hey, Sanae-chan isn't the water too hot?" asked Wakaba.

"No, it's actually really good" replied Sanae.

Tenjin heard Sanae and pushed Bacchi-Gu out of the way. "Oh, my dear, sweet Sanae" said Tenjin. Then Ichiban-Boshi pushed Tenjin out of the way.

"Hey, let me see too!" Ichiban-Boshi then smiled as he saw Futaba. "Futaba-chan!"

"What the hell are you three doing?" asked a voice.

The Baka Trio turned and saw Kyo reading his book. "Kyo! How long have you been here?!"

"Long enough," replied Kyo. He looked pretty angry.

Futaba then left and Midori walked in. "It's Midori-chan!"

Yuusuke began to climb up the hill, "I really think we should stop this!"

"Don't worry, you're up next!" said the Baka Trio as they pulled him up and pressed him near the hole. He did his best to push away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" warned Kyo, as the wall creaked.

"Guys, knock it off!" yelled Yuusuke. Midori heard his voice and looked around.

The wall began to crack and eventually fell over, taking the Baka Trio, Yuusuke, and Kyo with it. All the girls screamed, while Midori and Mahiro just looked mad, thinking that Kyo and Yuusuke were peeping on them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was in his dorm room and reading a new recipe book he had borrowed from the library. He had yet to meet his new roommate personally, only knew his name was Kyo, but was then surprised by several female screams. Sensing danger, he took out his bokken from behind his pillow and pulled on his jacket to investigate. As a samurai, it was his duty to defend the innocent and right now he had innocents to protect.

"Okaasan said this; the cries for help should never be ignored!" he quoted as he rushed out of the room while pulling his goggles over his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, wait! It's not what you think!" yelled Kyo as he crawled forward, causing the guys to fall into the bath. He then turned his attention toward the Baka Trio. "I'm going to hurt you for this" threatened Kyo. They didn't notice. They were dancing around in the bathwater. That is, until Futaba smacked them all on the head with a broom.

Once they regained consciousness they found themselves tied up and upside-down. The boys were behind them and the girls were in front. Midori looked at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke-kun?!"

"I told you he was one of them…" said Futaba.

"How the hell did I get involved?! I was just reading!" yelled Kyo, trying to get out of the ropes. Bacchi-Gu started swinging in his ropes, trying to look up Futaba's skirt. She just kneed him in the face.

"Ow…" said Bacchi-Gu.

"I refuse to let the guys bathe here," said Futaba.

"So the guys don't get to take a bath?" asked Tenjin.

"I'm not leaving here until the guys go back," said Futaba. "Right, Wakaba?"

"Hai, onee-sama!"

"What are you girls talking about? Yeah, we were looking forward to bathing in the girls' bathwater!" complained the guys.

"You guys are truly the worst!" yelled one of the girls.

"Keep it down!" came a voice from behind the girls. They moved out of the way for Souchou to walk through. "I got the basic story. We'll settle this with Kanenone Gakuen's traditional Sashi Match! Who are the leaders of you five?"

"It's Kyo and Yuusuke!" proclaimed the Baka Trio.

"I'm going to kill you for that!!!" yelled Kyo, trying to attack the Baka Trio.

"It's just Yuusuke! Yuusuke!" yelled the Baka Trio, hoping to protect themselves from Kyo.

"No! No it's not me!" said Yuusuke. He was cut from his ropes then fell into the water.

Souchou walked up to him. "You'll go against Kutsuki!" Futaba stepped forward. "If Takazaki loses, then we'll leave this place!" He then produced a key from his pocket. "Whoever gets the key first wins!" he threw the key into the water. "Go!" Futaba and Yuusuke jumped into the water, searching for the key. Yuusuke was the first to find the key.

"I found it!" yelled Yuusuke, but he lost it when shower buckets and bars of soap were thrown at him. Both he and Futaba dove for the key. "I got it!" said Yuusuke when he came out of the water. He then noticed Futaba's shirt had become see-through, caused a nose bleed, making him let go of the key. Futaba jumped for it and caught the key, winning.

"Kutsuki wins!" yelled Souchou. All the guys cheered though, because Futaba's shirt was still see-through. She blushed and Yuusuke got in front of her.

"Throw me a towel!" called Yuusuke. He then wrapped the towel around Futaba's shoulders.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" yelled Futaba. Yuusuke sighed and got up. He walked away from everyone. '_I guess he's not as bad as I thought.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the guys were complaining about how cold it was. "Here! You guys get in too!" said Souchou as he kicked Yuusuke, Kyo, and the Baka Trio into the water.

"I'm still going to kill you…" said Kyo to the Baka Trio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were already on their way back to their dorm rooms when Leo saw them. He then asked them, "I heard screaming. What happened?"

Sanae saw Leo and blushed before hiding behind Mahiro.

"Oh, Leo, it's just some of the boys being boys," she told the boy.

"Oh, really?" Leo said before he noticed Sanae. "Oh, Minami-san."

"Hello, sempai," Sanae said shyly.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little red," he inquired with concern.

"I'm…fine," she said, trying to hide herself. He was nice, not like the other boys, but she was still a little shy.

"So, are you all going back to the dorms?" Leo asked. "Then allow me to escort you ladies."

"That really isn't necessary," Mahiro said.

"Okaasan said this; a gentleman must always defend a lady, or in this case ladies," he quoted. "Now, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo returned to his dorm room and sneezed. He then noticed his new roommate. "Hey, you must be my new roommate. Narukawa, right?"

"Hai," Leo nodded. "My friends call me Leo."

"Cool. Call me Kyo."

"Hai, Kyo-san," Leo noticed. Kyo noticed the stack of cook books on Leo's bed but what really caught his eye was the bokken lying next to Leo.

"Hey, you practice kendo too," Kyo said.

"Hai," Leo said, "Okaasan tried to get me into fencing, but the clothes were a bit too tight on me. It wasn't very comfortable. So, she instead got me into kendo and I fell in love with it. I carry the bokken around as a good luck charm."

"Can I hold it?" Kyo asked. Leo smiled and handed the bokken over to Kyo. "Wow, this is really good workmanship."

"Okaasan only allows me to get the best," Leo said as he continued to read.

"So, you like reading cook books?" Kyo asked as he sat on a chair.

"Hai," Leo nodded. "To me, cooking is an art form. I dream of becoming a world class chef one day."

"It's good to have dreams," Kyo agreed.

"Did something happen between you and the girls?" Leo asked. Kyo blushed and growled a bit. "Is it something too personal?"

"No, just some people I know being bakas, that's all."

"I see," Leo said. "Kyo-san, I'm a bit new here and also a little lonely. I've only spoken to a few people but have yet to make any really close relations, save Minami-san. Could I meet your friends?"

Kyo nodded. He needed someone sane to be around. He only had Yuusuke and the Baka Trio outnumbered the two sensible boys. Leo appeared sensible (but a little bit naïve) but he could see that Leo could even things out. "Sure. I must warn you though you may regret it. What did you think of that thing attacking school today?"

"It certainly seemed odd. I was wondering, who were those two nurses that you were talking to earlier?"

Kyo's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "So you saw that, huh? Don't put too much thought into it. Just some faces from the past that I wasn't too happy to see."

"Hai, I won't. That creature was frightening though. I'm just glad no one got hurt. I heard you tried to fight it. That was quite brave of you, Kyo-san."

Kyo sighed, "Tried being the operative word. I couldn't even kill it when someone just came along and did the job for me."

"Who?" Leo inquired.

"You might think this sounds crazy, but it was a guy in a suit of armor and he just sealed the creature into a card before he walked away. He vanished before I could even talk to him."

"Well, you might see him again," Leo spoke knowingly.

"Well, maybe," He then asked, "Hey, I heard you were escorting the girls to their dorms. Why?"

"I have my reasons," Leo spoke cryptically before turning another page of his book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sanae and Wakaba)

"C'mon, Sanae-chan! Just admit that you have a crush on Narukawa-san!" yelled Wakaba.

"I… I think…I really like him," Sanae blushed and hid under her blanket.

Wakaba smiled and turned to her cactus. "What do you think, Togemura-san?" The cactus seemingly squeaked in reply.

(Futaba)

"I can't believe those idiot boys. I guess some of them aren't too bad. Kyo didn't seem that bad to me. I think that he just got mixed up in everything. Same with Takazaki. I think he just got dragged along. And that Narukawa guy, he's pretty cute, and really sweet. He volunteered to escort us back to our dorms. Then again he could have just asked to see where each of our rooms were." She sighed, "I can't wait for these next few weeks to be over."

(Midori and Mahiro)

Mahiro screamed in delight, "I'm so glad to be with Kyo again!"

"You must really like him, huh, Mahiro-chan?" asked Midori.

"Yeah."

"How did you two meet?"

"It all started about a year ago. I was running from someone and I ran into an alleyway. Following me into the alley were a group of three guys, the youngest of whom was at least 17 said, 'Why you running sweetie? We just want to have some fun…' They slowly advanced on me when a trashcan lid crashed into the leaders head. 'Get away from her!' said a voice. It was Kyo, preparing to draw his blade. 'Fuck you!' shouted the leader, who then shot at him. Drawing his blade he easily cut the bullets in half. They charged at him. He took care of the youngest with a quick punch to the stomach followed by a chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out. The second one got a little too close so with a quick movement he kneed him in the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head, incapacitating him. The leader pulled a knife and charged hoping to stab him. He dodged and let him run straight into the wall behind me. I thanked him and ran off. But I forgot my bag. When I arrived he knocked on the door. He gave me the bag and I invited him in. After talking for a while we became quick friends. We started eventually going on dates. And that's how we met!"

"That was such a great story, Mahiro-chan!" said Midori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyo and Leo)

Kyo snickered, "So you like that Sanae girl?"

"Hai, she is a very nice person," replied Leo, not turning away from his book.

"You know, my friend Tenjin has a crush on her," said Kyo. "He probably saw you two together and thought that you were trying to steal her away from him."

"Is she really going out with him?"

"No, but he didn't really think that far ahead."

Leo sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me.'_

(The Baka Trio)

"This plan is perfect! Narukawa won't know what hit him! This plan is fool proof!" exclaimed the Baka Trio.

"That's impossible, you three are involved," said Yuusuke.

"I'll get you, Narukawa! You'll pay for tying to steal my dear Sanae-chan!" yelled Tenjin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, those are Kyo's friends. They shouldn't pose any threat," said a man. He had silvery blue hair that seemed to flow like water. He was a little shorter than six feet tall. "I will send a small group of troops out tomorrow night to gauge his powers."

"Shinrei-san… you really shouldn't be doing this. Lord Nobunaga gave us specific orders. We are to let Kyo come on his own. And if he doesn't then we take him in by force," said the large man next to him.

"I know, Taihaku-sama. However, Lord Nobunaga sent me here to gauge Kyo's strength, not to bring him in," replied Shinrei.

"Alright, Shinrei, I shall leave you to plot" said Taihaku as he disappeared.

(Kyo's dorm)

'_This isn't good. I feel the Mibu close by. What could they be planning?'_ thought Kyo.

"What's wrong, Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyo and Leo were walking down the hall when they heard screaming. They ran towards it and saw Yuusuke. His face was shrunken in as if he had seen something terrifying. "Yuusuke, what happened?" asked Kyo.

"That… that was horrible" said Yuusuke looking at the door. Kyo slowly opened the door, when Yuusuke yelled, "Don't open the door!"

But it was too late. Kyo opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin were painting Bacchi-Gu's nipples black. Kyo face-vaulted. "Do I even want to know what you three are doing?"

"Hey Kyo-san, what's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Trust me; you really don't want to know."

Ichiban-Boshi picked up a sheet of paper and said, "We're practicing making nipple prints."

"Nipple prints?" asked Kyo.

"We got the idea after watching a TV show" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"We're making nipple prints so we can identify the girls based on their nipples" said Tenjin. "And now we can get to know the girls better."

"Kyo, why do they keep saying nipple printings?" asked Leo.

"You **really** don't want to know."

"Isn't it a wonderful plan? It kills two birds with one stone, plus it feels very good!" said Bacchi-Gu.

"Why do I have a feeling that this plan will end with you three getting your asses kicked?" asked Kyo.

"I can't stand it anymore! Take the print!" yelled Bacchi-Gu as Ichiban-Boshi pressed the paper against him.

The Baka Trio admired their work, "Perfect! At this rate we'll nail the real thing for sure! The memorable first one will be Futaba-Chan! No, it should be Sanae-chan! I think that for the good of everyone it should be Dr. Chigusa! We'll play rock, paper, scissors for the girl!" Kyo closed the door and backed away.

"That was the most horrifying thing I ever saw," said Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in class, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, except for Leo, who was actually taking notes. Midori was daydreaming about Yuusuke. Mahiro was reading, and Kyo was asleep. The Baka Trio was watching Futaba. '_Wait for me Futaba-chan; soon I'll know everything about you. So it's decided, I'll do it. This is where we get that Narukawa guy!'_ Futaba then looked up, getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

Soon after class ended, the Baka Trio ran off to put their plan into action. Midori wrapped her arms around Yuusuke's arm and said, "Yuusuke-kun, let's go home!"

"Midori, can't you see that you're bothering Yuusuke?"

"No I'm not!" said Midori, a large smile on her face. Yuusuke pulled his arm free and walked away.

"Well, time to go home."

Midori chased after him. "You don't have to be so embarrassed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenjin and Leo were on the roof. "Narukawa-san, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, Tenjin-san," replied Leo.

"I want you to hold onto this fishing pole, and when Bacchi-Gu yells 'now' I need you to reel in the line with all your might."

Leo nodded his head in agreement.

Futaba was walking toward the dorms. She was stopped by Ichiban-Boshi and Bacchi-Gu. "What do you two want?" She didn't notice the fishing hook get caught on her shirt.

They pulled out a paint brush and a sheet of paper. "We want to so you the fruits of our labors!" They then heard a loud explosion, but didn't pay attention to it.

Leo, however, did. "Tenjin-san, I have to go!" he gave Tenjin the fishing rod and ran off.

"Ano… okay," said Tenjin, now holding the fishing rod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had also heard the explosion and ran off. _'Good thing I grabbed my sword.'_ When he arrived he saw Sanae on the ground, passed out. There was a large boar-like creature standing over her. It was humanoid with red fur on its shoulders, wrists and ankles while black armor covered some parts of it. It had a pig-like snout, pointed ears and tusks like a boar. Unlike pigs, it wasn't fat but lean and mean and ready to charge.

Leo arrived too, his hands on his bokken, "Kyo-san, I'm here to help!"

"Get Sanae out of here, I'll handle the pig!" commanded Kyo as the creature charged. Leo picked up Sanae and ran off. He sat her down on a bench, unaware that she was slowly waking up. He covered her with his jacket.

"She'll be safe here…" said Leo. He looked around to make sure that no one could see him. He pulled out a blue and silver device and placed it on his waist. A belt generated itself and wrapped around his waist. He then slid in a red backed card into the device, now a belt buckle. He then said, "Henshin!" the belt buckle snapped open to reveal a Spades symbol before shooting out a rectangular energy field that held the image of a dragon. He ran through the field and came out the other side clad in silver and blue armor.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Sanae looked shocked for a moment before she passed out of sheer shock. Draco ran towards where Kyo was. This creature was going to be sealed!

Kyo slashed at the creature, but it barely made a scratch. "What the hell is this thing?! This is really starting to piss me off…" Kyo raised his blade and slashed down. "Mizuchi!" a powerful blast of wind shot out of his blade towards the creature. The attack connected, severing the beast's arm.

It roared in pain then charged at Kyo. "Let's finish this!" proclaimed Kyo as he charged at the creature. He was shocked however when a burst of wind and electricity knocked the monster of its feet. Kyo looked to see where it came from and saw the same guy from earlier. '_Great, it's him again.'_

Draco pulled out a card and slashed it through the sword, "SLASH!" Draco charged at the creature and slashed down, incapacitating the creature. He then drew out another card and threw it at the creature. The creature was sealed in the card and it flew back to Draco. He grabbed the card and put it in his sword. He was about to leave when Kyo grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going any where until I get some answers," demanded Kyo.

"It's best if you don't know," Draco said as he shrugged Kyo off. Kyo got angry and swung his sword only for Draco to block it with his. "I'm not your enemy."

"I want answers! Now, talk! Who are you and what was that thing?" Kyo demanded angrily.

Draco sighed. "Very well." He explained, "That creature was a Beast Spirit and I'm an Advent Knight. They were released so it's my job to seal them. That's all I can tell you. Goodbye." Draco then walked away and then caused the wind to blow hard. Leaves got in Kyo's way and when the wind died down, Draco was gone.

"Damn him!" said Kyo, still angry. '_At least now I know that the Mibu aren't involved.'_ Kyo then stopped and realized, "I better go check on Leo and Sanae." Kyo ran off to where he saw Leo run. He saw Leo pick Sanae off of the bench and run towards the nurse's office. Kyo caught up with them just as they were arriving at the nurse's office.

"How is she?" asked Kyo.

"She'll be fine," said Dr. Chigusa. "She just got a little overexcited. When she wakes up she'll need to take her medication."

Leo and Kyo sat there in silence, waiting for Sanae to wake up. "I found out what that thing was," said Kyo. Leo stared at him. "I ran into that armored guy again and he said that it was something called a Beast Spirit. Like I don't have enough crap to worry about without these Beast Spirits causing havoc also."

"What do you mean, Kyo?" asked Leo.

"Huh, oh crap! I didn't realize that I said that out loud. It's nothing to worry about," said Kyo.

Sanae slowly began to wake-up. She noticed Leo. "Good evening, Minami-san" said Leo with a smile.

"Good… good evening, Leo-san and Kyo-san" said Sanae, blushing. They then saw the Baka Trio, Midori and Yuusuke run past them.

"We're coming, Futaba-chan!" exclaimed the Baka Trio.

"It's your fault that she ran away in the first place!" yelled Yuusuke. Kyo and Leo ran outside to see what was going on.

"Hey Yuusuke, what's wrong?" asked Kyo.

"Thanks to these three, Kutsuki ran off," replied Yuusuke.

"What do you mean 'thanks to these three'?" asked Kyo, glaring at the Baka Trio.

"They tried to get Kutsuki's nipple print." Kyo punched the three of them in the head.

"You idiots, did you really think that would work?" yelled Kyo.

"Anyways they used a fishing rod to pull off her shirt…"

"You mean the fishing rod that they tried to get me to use?!" exclaimed Leo.

"So that was your plan?" said Kyo.

"They didn't see anything because I covered up Futaba-chan," said Midori.

"It was…" began the Baka Trio, but they were interrupted, when Kyo punched them in the head again.

"You three don't get to talk!" yelled Kyo.

"Hai, Kyo-san," said the Baka Trio in defeat.

"Well then, let's go find her," proclaimed Leo.

"But Leo-kun, you don't even know Futaba-chan," said Midori.

"Doesn't matter. Okaasan said this; a gentleman must always defend a lady," quoted Leo.

Kyo snickered, "Well that explains why you three are no good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Futaba was hiding behind a tree. '_I hope they don't find me.' _Futaba was being chased by a group of people in white robes.

"Lord Shinrei may have told us to find Kyo, but that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun first…" said one of the people. Futaba turned and continued to run, until she accidentally slid down a hill.

"Ow!" said Futaba as she massaged her ankle. She twisted it when she fell.

"Found you…" said a voice from above her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is just great" said Yuusuke. "Now we've lost Bacchi-Gu and the others."

"Doesn't matter, I think I found her. This is her shoe isn't it?" asked Kyo picking up Futaba's shoe.

"Yeah, that's her shoe" said Midori.

"Midori, you stay here, Leo and Yuusuke come with me," ordered Kyo. The two boys nodded their heads. They then turned and slid down the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is!" shouted Bacchi-Gu as they saw a moving shadow.

"We're coming Futaba-chan!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi as they crawled through the bushes. When they arrived, they didn't see Futaba, but a very large bear with an x-shaped scar on its face. The Baka Trio screamed as the bear approached them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo, Yuusuke and Leo arrived where Futaba was. She was surrounded by troops, daggers in their hands. Kyo jumped between Futaba and the troops. He grabbed her and jumped back to the others. "Yuusuke… take Futaba and get out of here. We'll cover you," said Kyo. Yuusuke nodded his head. Futaba latched onto him, crying.

"Don't worry, Kutsuki. I'll get you out of here," reassured Yuusuke.

Kyo smirked, "Let's teach these guys a lesson, Leo." He drew his blade.

"Hai!" replied Leo, gripping his bokken.

The troops noticed the two swordsmen and charged at them. Leo avoided a stab to his midsection before slamming his bokken upon the person's head. Then, he swung his fist and punched him in the stomach, hard, causing him to drop. With a smile on his face, he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and said, "Ikuzo!" He rushed forward and began to swing his bokken expertly, knocking the daggers out of their hands before jumping up and performing a tornado kick that knocked a number of them out.

"He's good," Kyo complimented as he fought as well. Leo was pretty good at hand-to-hand and kendo. For someone who quoted his mom like a momma's boy, he could sure fight. Kyo's sword at the moment was thirsty for blood and these guys were going to quench it. "No more holding back…" said Kyo as he removed his sunglasses, revealing his blood red eyes to Leo. He charged at the troops slicing through them with ease.

"Kyo! Don't kill them!" yelled Leo. But Kyo didn't hear him. He was fighting like a man possessed, slaughtering the troops without mercy. He then noticed the remainder of troops trying to run away.

"Cowards!" yelled Kyo as he gave chase, killing them as they ran. He was then hit in the back with an electrified bust of wind, courtesy of Leo. He then stopped and turned to Leo. "So you want to fight too, huh?" asked Kyo, a demonic smile on his face. The voice in his head had taken over; Kyo was no longer in control. Kyo charged and swung down his sword but Leo sidestepped him.

"Kyo-san!" Leo pleaded. "Control yourself!" he ducked under a slash that sliced the tree behind him in half. Leo gulped. '_Looks like I have to use it after all._' He twisted the handle of his bokken that releases a small 'click' sound.

"Fight me!" 'Kyo' challenged as he swung his sword again. Leo swung his bokken as well. What happened was not steel slicing wood, but steel clashing against steel. Kyo then saw that Leo had a steel blade hidden in his bokken, with the rest of it acting as its sheathe. With a grunt, Leo kicked Kyo back and went into a stance, holding his revealed sword and sheath.

"Kyo-san, don't make me fight you!" Leo begged but he was ignored as Kyo swung his sword at him. Leo blocked with the blade before jabbing at Kyo with his sheath. Kyo sidestepped it and then swung his blade to decapitate Leo but Leo quickly ducked and elbowed Kyo hard in the stomach. He then went into a sweep kick that tripped Kyo before he stood straight up and pointed the tip of his sword and sheath at Kyo's throat.

"Calm…down…" Leo growled. Something in him was calling him to fight as his body crackled with electricity and random winds blew through his hair. His hair was no longer in a ponytail and whipped around his head.

Kyo pulled back his legs and kicked Leo in the chin before flipping back to his feet. Leo snarled his eyes glowing green as his pupils turned to slits. They charged at each other and swung.

"RAIJIN!" Leo called as he sent a blade of electricity at Kyo.

"MIZUCHI!" Kyo called as he sent a blade of wind at Leo. The attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Stop holding back…" taunted Kyo. "Why don't you show me that armor of yours?" Leo was taken aback by this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori was waiting for the others to come back up. Yuusuke had brought Futaba back to the campus and had returned with Sanae, who was worried about Leo. "Do you think they're okay, Midori-chan?" asked Sanae.

"I'm sure they're fine" replied Midori.

"Let's go find out…" said Yuusuke as they slid down the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?!" questioned Leo.

"Don't think I'm as stupid as the, kid. It may have slipped past him, but I managed to figure it out. I've been around long enough to notice these kinds of things. So why don't you go ahead and get serious?" replied Kyo.

Leo, although right now was being manipulated by his Category Ace, just did as told. He didn't want to do it but then dropped his sheath and sword before reaching into his pockets and pulling out his Category Ace and Buckle. The buckle was now on his waist as the belt wrapped around him. He then slid in the card and he said, "Henshin!" The belt buckle split open and the energy field shot out before it moved back and swept over Leo.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Now clad in his armor, Draco was ready for battle. His eyes were glowing and when he spoke a distorted version of Leo's voice came out, "This would be quite interesting. The boy, Leo, is slightly too weak in my opinion. Why don't you fight someone with more skill?" Draco drew his sword. Right now, his Category Ace was in control.

The two swordsmen charged at each other once more and slashed with their blades. Sparks flew as their blades crashed into one another. Kyo's red eyes stared into Draco's green ones.

"This will be fun!" Kyo said with a wide grin.

"Agreed," Draco said before he blasted Kyo back with an air blast. He then sent lightning bolts at Kyo. Kyo just jumped out of the way.

'I _got to get back in control… but how?'_ thought Leo.

'_Damn it old man! Not only did he take over, but now he's picked a fight with Leo,'_ thought Kyo, trying to regain control.

"There they are!" said a voice from the hill.

Kyo and Draco stopped slashing at each other when they noticed Midori, Yuusuke and Sanae. "Leo-san, please stop!" pleaded Sanae. Yuusuke and Midori stared at Sanae.

"Sanae-chan, how do you know that that's Leo-kun?" asked Midori.

"I saw him transform earlier. I thought it was a dream, but I know that it's him in that armor," replied Sanae.

"Silence, child…" said Draco as he knocked back Sanae with a blast of air. "Leo is no longer in control."

'_Got it!'_

"Hey Draco," began Kyo, getting Draco's attention. "How bout we have a little fun and kill these three…?"

Draco smirked under his helmet. "Fine by me…"

Kyo, at lightning fast speed, ducked down and slammed the hilt of his sword into Draco's buckle. The belt buckle then snapped close and the card was ejected out before the energy field swept over his body and changed him back to Leo. He then fainted. "Sorry about that, man. I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no choice," said Kyo as he put his sunglasses back on. "You three doing okay?" asked Kyo.

"We'll be fine, but Sanae is pretty hurt," said Yuusuke.

"Same with Leo… Let's get them back to the nurse's office," suggested Kyo as he rested Leo on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this," said Bacchi-Gu, as he and the others were walking back to school, beaten up something badly.

"It didn't say in any guide that they'd do something like **that**!" complained Ichiban-Boshi. Tenjin just cried.

"Let's forget it, we did get away", said Bacchi-Gu. They then stopped as three bears; including the bear from earlier appeared in front of them. The Baka Trio let out an earth rattling scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning. Kyo was still at the nurse's office with Sanae. "Why don't you two go back to your dorms? I'll call you when he wakes up," suggested Dr. Chigusa.

"Sorry, but Leo here is my friend, and I intend on staying here until he wakes up," said Kyo. Sanae nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Dr. Chigusa nodded before leaving them.

"Le… Leo-san, please wake up" pleaded Sanae. Leo began to stir and slowly woke up.

"Minami-san? What happened?" Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as the memories came back to him. The most prominent one was when he, actually the Category Ace controlling him, had blasted her. He sat up and looked her in the eye. "Gomen nasai, Minami-san! Daijoubu desu ka?"

(I'm sorry, Minami. Are you alright?)

Sanae said, "I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault." She then asked him, "What happened to you?"

"Where is my buckle and card?" he asked.

"Here," Sanae said, handing them over to him. "These are yours so I picked them up. They are important to you, right?"

Leo stared at the Category Ace and narrowed his eyes angrily. He then sighed and fell back on the bed, resting his head on his pillow. "The card took over me. It controlled me. Even sealed, they did warn me that, the Beast Spirit would control me."

"Beast Spirit?" Sanae questioned.

"The monsters I fight. The one who attacked you before was one," Leo explained. He took out a card depicting a charging armored wild boar. "I sealed it."

"So, you saved me."

"No," he shook his head. "Kyo was the one who saved you." He then said, "So, you saw me transform before?" Sanae nodded.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not," Leo admitted, "At least not at you. I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt anyone."

"Just what happened?" Kyo asked.

"Like I said, the Category Ace took control. It takes a strong heart to suppress its power but even then the control might slip and the Beast Spirit inside will take over. I think it happens when I'm in fits of rage. Arigato, Kyo-san, for knocking me out of it."

"That's okay. So, how did you get roped into fighting monsters?"

Leo shook his head, "Gomen, but I cannot tell you! I've been sworn to secrecy." He then asked, "Who were those people and what happened to _you_? Why are your eyes so red?"

Kyo removed his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes. "This is my natural eye color. As for what happened to me, my ancestor took control of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"I am related to the samurai, known only as Demon Eyes Kyo, that's also how I got my name. His spirit was sealed to his bloodline, and I am the only living male in his bloodline. So, I share my body with him, not by choice anyways."

'_I heard that!" said _Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_And I don't really care!" _replied Kyo.

"You haven't told me who those people we fought were?" Leo said.

"I'll tell you later. Tell me, Leo, besides us and Sanae, who all saw those people?" asked Kyo.

"I only saw Yuusuke, Midori, and Futaba. Bacchi-Gu and the others got separated from us." Bacchi-Gu and the others stumbled in.

"What happened to you three!?" asked Dr. Chigusa as she came back in.

"And why do you reek of bear love?" asked Kyo, holding his nose.

"We don't want to talk about it…" said the Baka Trio, they then passed out.

"With that said, Yuusuke, Midori and Futaba are involved now. So let's all meet up in the library to talk about it. No one ever goes there," said Kyo. Sanae and Leo nodded their heads in agreement and the three of them left.

"Will you be alright?" Sanae asked Leo.

"Daijoubu," Leo said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyo, Leo, Yuusuke, Futaba, Midori, and Sanae were in the library. Futaba was still a little shaken but had warmed up to Yuusuke. "So, Kyo, who were those guys?" asked Futaba.

Kyo sighed deeply and removed his sunglasses, revealing his blood red eyes to everyone. Yuusuke, Futaba and Midori gasped in shock. "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot when people first see my eyes. Those guys belong to an ancient clan known as the Mibu. I've been fighting against them for about five years now. The Mibu are separated into four main groups. At the top is the Crimson King, Oda Nobunaga." Kyo's eyes flashed with anger at Nobunaga's name. "Below him are the Taishirou, The Four Elders. Below them are the Five Stars. And lastly are the Mibu 'rejects.' They were experiments created by the Mibu to make the ultimate living weapon. The Mibu treat them like filth. They are the ones we fought against, Leo."

"Why have you been fighting them for five years, Kyo-kun?" asked Midori.

Kyo laughed slightly. "I'm still getting used to being called that. Mahiro doesn't even call me with 'kun'." His face became serious. "I've been fighting them for five years because…" Kyo took a deep breath. "Because they killed my family." Everyone was shocked at this.

"Nani?" asked Leo.

"Right in front of me, they were slaughtered. It was my tenth birthday. I was really excited because my parents were giving me our family heirloom, my ancestor's sword, Tenro. At my birthday party everything was going fine, until someone knocked on the door. My mother opened the door and she was knocked back into the party. Twenty people filed into the room, all with swords drawn, these were the Mibu. 'You know the drill, no one leaves here alive.' said their leader. With that they began to slaughter my friends. I took my little sister, Yuya, my adopted baby brother, Akira, and my best friend, Benitora, into the back of the house and told them to stay there. I went back to see if the Mibu were gone, but they were still there. My parents were dead and so were all of my friends."

"Oh, Kami-sama…" stated Leo, horrified. Midori was shaking, clinging to Yuusuke. Futaba and Sanae were speechless.

"When I arrived at the scene all that was left were corpses, the Mibu and Tenro, which for some reason was pulsating with energy. I started to hear something in the back of my mind; the sword was talking to me. '_Take the blade. Release my spirit. Avenge their deaths!' _In a fit of rage I drew the sword and then… I passed out. I have no memory of what happened. All I knew was that most of the Mibu were dead, there was a large hole in the wall, and that there was a note close to the hole. It said, 'The Mibu has returned. Your life will be full of misery. All that you care for will die.' Benitora, Yuya, and Akira came out from the back of the house. They wanted to know what happened. I told them everything. I told them to leave this place, to start a new life, and to not come look for me. They tried to disagree, but I told them that I didn't want their blood on my hands. Then I left and I didn't turn back."

Everyone was silent but then Leo placed a sympathetic hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"I can't say I can understand how it feels to lose that many people in your life, because it has not happened to me, but I am truly sorry that you have to suffer like that alone," Leo said with a frown.

Sanae added, "Yes. I'm sorry, Kyo." She began to cry for him. "Your mother, father and friends…they were all slaughtered in front of you."

"Hey, don't cry," Kyo said to her.

Yuusuke, Midori and Futaba were silent but then Yuusuke said, "Man, Kyo, your life is just really messed up. A lot of us guys here haven't really gone through anything like that and five years? You're a really strong guy if you can maintain your sanity up until now."

Midori added in agreement, "Yes, Kyo-kun. I don't know what would happen if I let anything ever happen like that happen to Yuusuke-kun."

"Luckily I've met some people that helped me stay sane" said Kyo.

Futaba was silent for a moment and said, "So, these guys will keep coming until you're dead, right?"

"I understand if you want to stay away from me," Kyo said as he covered his eyes with his glasses again.

"Hmph! I'm no coward!" Futaba snorted. "If they want a piece of me, let them come!" She punched her fist into her palm. "Bring it on!"

Kyo laughed at her confidence and then everyone turned their attention towards Leo. Sanae and Kyo knew what was going to be asked.

"So, Leo-kun," Midori began, "How did you get that armor?"

"Armor? What armor?" Futaba asked.

"Leo-kun has a suit of magic armor!" Midori exclaimed. Futaba laughed.

"What? That's crazy!"

"Actually, it's true," Leo answered as he revealed his secret. His hand crackled with electricity to Futaba's shock. Leo sighed and explained to the others what he had told Kyo and Sanae earlier.

"Okay, anymore surprises I need to know about?" Futaba asked.

"None that I can think of…" said Kyo.

Leo turned to Sanae and asked, "Minami-san, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a picnic with me?"

Sanae blushed deeply, "I… I would love to, Leo-san. And please, call me Sanae." Leo then smiled.

"Okay, Sanae-san, I'll meet you at the field in about two hours."

"Hai," said Sanae, blushing even more deeply.

Kyo snickered at this. '_I wonder if Leo even realizes that he just asked Sanae out on a date.'_

'_How do you think Tenjin would feel about that?'_ asked Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_It sure would be funny to watch.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stood in the forest, watching the school. "So that's Kanenone Gakuen, huh?" The figure's phone began to beep. "Time for a little bit of fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later…

Sanae and Leo were out on the field, sitting on a blanket that Leo had brought with him and a picnic basket. He set the food and drinks down and they smiled at each other. Well, Sanae smiled shyly. Both of them were sitting under a tree.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" Leo commented.

"Hai, it is," Sanae agreed, "Leo-san, why did you ask me out to a picnic?" she blushed.

Leo frowned, "To be honest, I wanted to apologize for…attacking you and scaring you."

"It wasn't your fault," she protested.

"I was unable to control myself. If Kyo-san hadn't forced me to change back then I don't know what I would've done," Leo took out the Category Ace and glared at it. "Every time I transform, it tries to break free and control me. It almost completely took over the last time and I'm afraid that…" His shoulders shook. "I don't want to fight."

Sanae placed a hand on his and he looked up to look at her. She blushed a bit but then said, "Then don't fight."

"I can't do that. I have to protect people," Leo replied.

"You're a very brave person," Sanae said, "Not like me."

"What makes you say that? You tried to talk to me while my Category Ace was controlling me. That took a lot of courage."

"R-Really?" Sanae stuttered and blushed again at his compliment.

"Hai!" Leo said, giving her a smile. "Well, let's eat. I prepared some onigiri and sandwiches."

Sanae took a bite out of a sandwich and gasped, "Sugoi! This is delicious!"

"Arigato," Leo said, rubbing the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking through the forest making sure that there were no Mibu troops around. However he wasn't so lucky. Kyo was surrounded by troops, at least a thousand of them. "Great, what do you guys want?" asked Kyo. He didn't have his sword with him.

"We're here to bring you in, Kyo!" They all charged at him.

Kyo leapt over them and flipped in the air, landing on a tree branch. '_Got to get them away from the school.'_ "Catch me if you can!" taunted Kyo as he took off.

"After him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Sanae were enjoying their picnic. Suddenly, a large, hawk-like creature swooped down toward them.

"Get down!" Leo yelled, grabbing Sanae by the shoulders and pushing her down along with him. The Hawk creature flew past above them. Leo's cell phone began to beep.

"Beast Spirit!" Leo said he reached for his buckle and card but then froze. He was afraid…what if he was taken control again? He looked at Sanae. She could get hurt if he didn't fight. He shook his head. No more hesitation. The belt generated from the buckle as he placed it on his waist. He then slid in the card.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"Sanae-san! Find someplace to hide!" Draco said as he drew his sword. The Hawk Beast Spirit was coming back at him with its claws drawn to strike at him. It was brown and humanoid looking with black armor on its chest and shoulders. It then created a tornado that blew Draco away, far away!

"Leo-san!" Sanae cried, drawing the Hawk Beast Spirit's attention. She cringed in fear and could not move. She was doomed. The Beast Spirit dove at her but was then struck by several explosive arrows. Sanae turned her head to where the arrows came from and gasped.

Stepping out from behind a tree was an armored figure with sleek armor. It was black with red plating on the gauntlets and boots. The bodysuit underneath was red and there was a red heart-shaped chestplate with a phoenix emblem inside. The figure's helmet was black with a red heart-shaped visor and a pair of curved horns. Sanae saw the belt which was similar to Draco's but with a heart symbol instead and a rectangular holster. The figure was also armed with a bow that was made out of two curved blades. Judging from the curves, Sanae knew it was female.

The female Knight then began firing more and more arrows at the Beast Spirit who cried out in pain. It blew tornadoes at her but she dodged by rolling out of the way. Aiming again, she then fired flaming energy arrows that struck at the Beast Spirit. It swooped down at her again but then she ducked and fired ice arrows that froze its wings, grounding it.

Draco had returned and saw the fight and the other Knight in surprise, '_Who is that?_' he asked. He saw Sanae still sitting on the blanket. She was still in danger! '_Sanae-san!_' He ran towards the Beast Spirit and began attacking it with his sword but was then pushed away by the new Knight.

"Get out of my way," she said before she kicked the Beast Spirit in the chest, sending it into a tree. She reached behind her back and pulled off a device with a red heart emblem on it and attached it to her bow. She then drew a card from her holster and slashed it through. "CHOP!" the image of the card appeared and was absorbed into her body before she jumped up and swung down her arm, hitting the Beast Spirit with a good chop at the base of the neck. It fell and she dropped a blank card on it, sealing it. She then turned to Draco.

"I'm surprise they sent another Knight here," she said to him condescendingly.

"Who are you?" Draco said, sword still drawn.

"Call me Mimic," she answered before she charged at him and swung her weapon at him. He ducked.

"Why are you attacking me!?" Draco cried out in confusion.

"I work alone and I don't need the competition." She swung again and he blocked with his sword.

"I'm not the enemy!" he protested but was kicked back and then got a kick in the head when she performed a roundhouse.

"Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy!" she aimed at him and was about to fire when Sanae got in front of her, standing in front of Leo like a shield. "Move!" she commanded. Sanae shook her head.

"I won't let you hurt Leo-san!" Sanae cried out at her. Mimic just froze.

"Leo?" She lowered her weapon. "Did you say…Leo?"

Draco reached down for his belt buckle and snapped it close before ejecting the card, allowing the energy field to past over his body and stripping off his armor. Mimic gasped as she saw the goggles on his head.

"Otouto-chan?" Mimic questioned.

"Nani?" Leo asked in confusion. Mimic reached down to her own buckle and snapped it close as well. The energy passed over her body and stripped off her armor revealing a girl with long black hair, storm blue eyes and dressed in a red t-shirt with torn sleeves and black jeans. She also wore black boots. In her hair was a black bow ribbon and Leo's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Onee-chan?"

Sanae looked confused, looking between the two of them, "Nani?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_There's an opening!'_ thought Kyo, still being chased. He jumped through the last tree, only to see Leo, Sanae, and some new girl. '_Shit!'_ "Hey guys!" yelled Kyo, getting the others attention. "You might want to get out of here!"

"Who's that?" asked the girl. A thousand Mibu troops appeared behind Kyo. He grabbed one of the troop's swords and then kicked him away. Kyo flipped in the air and landed next to Leo.

"Leo, get these two out of here," said Kyo.

"No way am I turning away from a fight," said the new girl, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll get Sanae out of here," said Leo. He and Sanae turned and left.

Kyo turned to the stranger, "My name's Kyo, what's…"

The girl interrupted, "Fight now, introductions later!" She charged at the Mibu. She ignited her hands, much to Kyo's shock, with blue energy. When her hand touched one of the Mibu, he got frozen in a block of ice. She stood on her hands and then went into an upside down spinning tornado kick that knocked back a few of the Mibu surrounding her before she did a back flip and crouched.

Kyo whistled, "She's good!"

A Mibu was going to stab the new girl but then someone cried, "Onee-chan!" and the Mibu guy was sent flying by a wind blast. The girl turned to see Leo coming to join them.

"Otouto-chan?" she blinked.

"Huh?" Kyo gaped in confusion. "You two related?"

"Hai," Leo answered, "She's my twin sister. Duck!" Kyo did as told and the Mibu behind him got shocked.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Call me Kat," the girl introduced herself and then slid the card back into her buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"Henshin," Leo added, doing the same.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Now Advent Knights Draco and Mimic, they gripped their weapons and fought with Kyo against the Mibu troops. Mimic fired ice arrows at them, freezing them while Draco sent them flying with wind blasts or knocked them out with his lightning bolts. They even kicked and punched at a few of them. They were working like a team.

Draco slashed a card through his sword. "TACKLE!" Draco charged at the Mibu, tackling one and smashing him through several others.

Mimic slashed two cards through her weapon. "CHOP! TORNADO! **SPINNING WAVE!**" She spun so fast and dealt a chop on a lot of unlucky Mibu troops.

'_Let me fight, kid!' _demanded Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_Not after what happened last time!'_ replied Kyo. Kyo jumped back and called, slashing the stolen blade, "Mizuchi!" Kyo's attack sped toward the Mibu, decimating a good number of their force.

"We must retreat!" called one of the Mibu. They then disappeared.

"Get back here you cowards!" yelled Mimic, shaking her fist. "I'm not through with you lot yet!"

Kyo looked at Draco and asked, "Are you sure you're related to her?"

"I heard that!" yelled Mimic.

"Onee-chan, please don't fight with him," pleaded Draco. Their buckles then snapped shut, releasing an energy field around the Knights. Their armors were stripped away and the belts regressed back into the buckles. "Kyo-san, I would like you to meet my onee-chan."

"You never told me you had a sister," Kyo said. He still held onto one of the daggers he had taken from the Mibu.

"Well, it has been far too long since we've seen one another," Leo said before hugging his sister before she hugged him back. "I've missed you, onee-chan."

Kat smiled and said, "You too, otouto-chan." She let go and apologized, "Sorry for what happened. I didn't know it was you."

"Daijoubu," Leo said. "This is Kyo."

"You fight pretty well," Kat complimented.

"Thanks. So, what brings you here and how come you're a Knight like Leo?" Kyo questioned.

"That…is a secret," Kat said with a wink. She said to Leo, "So, you kept them, I see."

Leo placed a hand on his goggles. "Hai. Remember, you gave them to me."

"And you gave me this," Kat said, pointing at her bow ribbon. The twins smiled at one another. "You know, it's kinda surprising to see that you're a Knight too."

"I am as surprised to see you as one as well, onee-chan."

"Leo-san!" Sanae shouted as she ran towards Leo while panting. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Sanae-san." He then turned to his sister. "Onee-chan, I would like you to meet Sanae-san."

Kat bowed, "it's nice to meet you."

They then noticed Midori, Yuusuke, Futaba, and Mahiro running toward them. "Kyo!" yelled Mahiro. "Are you okay? Was it the Mibu?"

"Mibu?" asked Kat.

"Hai, Mahiro-chan, it was," replied Kyo. He then saw one of the Mibu sneaking up on Kat. He threw the dagger, barely missing Kat's head.

"What was that for?!" yelled Kat, ready to attack.

"Look behind you" said Kyo. Kat turned and saw a Mibu soldier on the ground, the dagger embedded in his shoulder. Kyo walked over to him. "You know what I love about shoulder wounds? They hurt and bleed like hell, but you don't die…" Kyo grabbed the dagger and twisted it, causing the Mibu to scream in pain. "Now talk! Who sent you?!"

"It… it was… I can't tell you, he'll kill me!"

Kyo removed his sunglasses and stared the Mibu straight in the eye and twisted the dagger even more. "What makes you think I won't?"

"It was Shinrei-sama! He sent us here!" Kyo, satisfied with the answer, removed the dagger.

"Now leave, before I change my mind." The Mibu soldier then vanished. Kyo put his sunglasses back on.

"Kyo… I've never seen you act like that before," said Yuusuke in shock.

"Your friend sure does have an interesting style, otouto-chan," commented Kat.

"He certainly does, child," said a man next to Kat.

Kat jumped back in shock, "Who are you?!"

Kyo clenched his fist in anger, "Nobunaga…"

"I wish to apologize for Shinrei's disobedience. He shall be dealt with accordingly…" Nobunaga was interrupted when Kyo through the dagger at him. Nobunaga caught the blade with two fingers. "Did you really think that would hit…" Nobunaga was interrupted once again when Kyo punched him in the face, however Nobunaga didn't move an inch. Everyone was shocked by this. Nobunaga placed his hand against Kyo's chest and blasted Kyo away with shadow energy. "It is not time for our fight yet, Kyo." Nobunaga then vanished. Everyone ran over to Kyo to make sure he was alright.

"Damn him…" said Kyo.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me who that was and what the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Kat. "And who are all you people?"

After a while, everyone soon got to know each other.

"So you're Leo-kun's sister and Knight like him?" Midori questioned.

Kat glared at Leo, "Okay, how many people know who you are?"

"There was a situation and it was unavoidable. Sanae-san saw me change," Leo answered.

Kat gave everyone a look and asked, "Okay, can you all keep this a secret, please? Because, well, this will be a lot harder if our identities were exposed."

"Okay, I just got one question," said Futaba, "How come neither of you knew the other was a Knight?"

"This is the first time we've seen each other in a VERY long time," Leo and Kat answered in unison.

"How long?"

"Years," was Kat's answer, "After our parents' divorce. I was just as surprised too."

"As was I, onee-chan," Leo nodded.

"Your parents are divorced, Leo-san?" Sanae spoke sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Daijoubu…"

"And we gave each other a gift before our parents took us away," Kat added, "Otouto-chan gave me this bow ribbon."

"And onee-chan gave me these goggles."

"So, what will you do now?" Kyo asked Kat.

"I think I'll stick around a bit," Kat said as she stretched her arms, "Might be interesting with these Mibu guys around. I might get a good fight!"

"Are you sure you two are related?" Kyo asked again.

"Hai," Leo and Kat nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Futaba was walking back to her dorm trying to process everything that had happened over the pass two days. _'Kyo… the Mibu… Knights… and Beast Spirits…'_ She yelled in frustration, "What the hell is going on?!" Her mind then went to a nicer subject. '_And Yuusuke…'_

(Flashback)

Yuusuke was carrying Futaba up the hill, Leo and Kyo taking care of the Mibu troops below them. "I'm glad you're alright," said Yuusuke.

"Thanks," replied Futaba, her voice a little cracked from crying. "Could you… Could you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Huh?" questioned Yuusuke.

"…That I cried."

"I promise," said Yuusuke, a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She then began to cry a little, "I was scared."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Takazaki, what do you think of Midori?" asked Futaba.

"She's a strange one…"

"There's something that I sense in Midori…" said Futaba.

"Sense…?" asked Yuusuke.

"Yeah, though I can't really explain it well…"

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Leo was showing Kat around the school when the Baka Trio appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Narukawa?" Bacchi-Gu asked. "Who's the babe?"

Before Leo could answer, Ichiban-Boshi made the big mistake of touching her rear. She gave him a boot in the face for that. The Baka Trio gasped.

"This is my onee-chan," Leo replied as the Baka Trio made their escape. "Wonder what's wrong?"

"Hentai," Kat muttered. She then asked, "Hey, otouto-chan, that girl you were with…Sanae, right? How do you feel about her?"

"What do you mean?" Leo blinked in confusion.

"Do you _like_ her?" Kat asked in a teasing tone but he didn't pick up on it.

"Hai, I do," Leo said with a wide smile. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Never mind…So, Pluto chose you too, huh?"

"Hai, he did," Leo nodded. "It's still a surprise to see you as a Knight too. You must've been pretty brave to do so."

"Not really," Kat admitted, "I think you're the brave one here."

"I do not think so," he objected, "I believe that I am merely doing the right thing."

"Yeah…so, anything happen to you when you first came here?"

"Aside from the Mibu and Beast Spirits…nothing much. Onee-chan, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No, not really," she shrugged. "Been camping out in the forest."

Leo gasped and said, "No, you should not be living like that. I think that we can have you stay in the female dormitories with the girls."

"That's not really necessary…"

"Oh, bit I insist!" Leo took her hands in his, "Onee-chan…I've missed you far too much. Please, stay here." He gave her the 'puppy-dog-eyes' and whimpered.

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" Kat agreed. "Can't believe you can still do that."

"Onee-chan!" he hugged her, "Daisuki!" Kat hugged him back.

"I love you too, otouto-chan," Kat said. "But how are we going to get me a dorm."

"Easy," Leo said. "Have Pluto-san put you here as an exchange student!"

"So, what's your friend's, Kyo's, story?" asked Kat. Leo looked saddened when asked. "What's wrong, otouto-chan?"

"It's nothing… It's just that, Kyo-san has had a rough past. The Mibu have not made life easy for him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking with Mahiro. He suddenly sneezed. "Huh, guess someone is talking about me." They then saw the Baka Trio run by. "I wonder what's up with them."

"I don't really care. Why do you even hang out with them?" asked Mahiro.

"They keep my life interesting," said Kyo with a laugh.

"So, how often have the Mibu attacked here?" asked Mahiro.

"Unfortunately, not since the girls got here. I've managed to keep myself pretty well hidden until then."

"Why did it start then?"

"Because after the girls showed up was when the first Beast Spirit attacked, which was the first time I had fought all year. I think that's what got their attention."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had called Pluto on his cell phone, "Hai, arigato, Pluto-san. Bye." He turned to his sister and said, "Pluto-san will arrange everything by tomorrow, onee-chan."

Kat smiled slightly and said, "You didn't have to do this, you know?"

"I know, but…I really want to get to know you again, onee-chan. We're not the same as when we were children."

"Got that right? While you were living the pampered life, papa took me on his archeological digs. It toughened me up."

Leo drew his bokken and said, "I'm no pushover either, onee-chan. Like you, I have already sealed 2 Beast Spirits." He showed her is cards: Slash Lizard and Tackle Boar.

"That's cool," Kat said, revealing her own cards: Chop Head and Tornado Hawk. "You think another one might show up."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "But if it did then it will face 2 Advent Knights of Legend. Okaasan said this; two heads maybe better than one but only if they work on the same level."

Kat snickered, "Mama always gave weird, but good, advice!"

"Hai!" Leo nodded in agreement. "So, where will you be staying?"

"Oh, I guess I'll sleep in that Futaba girl's room. I seem to have a lot in common with her."

"Well, I hope your stay will be pleasant, onee-chan."

"Back at ya, otouto-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had told Kat where the girls' dorms were. While walking she ran into the Ichiban-Boshi again. Ichiban-Boshi pulled out a rose and apologized for earlier. "I am very sorry for earlier Kat-chan, please except this rose as a token of my apology." Unbeknownst to Kat, Tenjin was on the roof with a fishing line and Bacchi-Gu was ready to try the 'nipple prints' again. The fishing line attached to Kat's shirt. Just as the Baka Trio were about to begin they were interrupted by a voice.

"That's not a good idea…" warned the voice.

"Kyo-san! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. Kyo was sitting on a branch reading.

"I'm reading; what does it look like?" said Kyo.

"What do you mean 'that's not a good idea'?" questioned Kat.

Kyo threw his book. It smacked Tenjin in the head and caused him to fall in front of Kat. She then noticed the fishing line and looked at the Baka Trio, angrily. "Oh, you're gonna pay for this…" she slowly advanced on the Baka Trio.

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked the Baka Trio.

"I don't know… but it's gonna be fun to watch!" said Kyo with a large grin.

The pain filled screams of the Baka Trio filled the whole dorm building and echoed through the night.

(Warning: Far too violent for anyone)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae shrieked and hugged her roommate before Leo burst in.

"What was that!?" he asked.

"Maybe…it's…it's a ghost," Sanae said fearfully.

"Then I shall guard the door," Leo said before closing the door and standing watch.

"He's really nice, huh?" Wakaba teased Sanae who only blushed redder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking with Kat who flicked her wrists. "Wow, that was something," Kyo said, impressed.

"I watch a lot of pro-wrestling," she replied. "There are a lot of things you can learn just by watching."

"Yeah," Kyo nodded in agreement. "Never knew a human could bend like that."

"They don't. I hope they get the message."

"Knowing them, they could be at their old tricks again. So, you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah," Kat said. "Sleeping with that Futaba girl. Well, see ya around." Kat walked away.

"I think the next few weeks here will be very interesting," Kyo smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another figure watched the school. "Why am I here again?" questioned the figure. Someone else appeared behind him.

"Lord Hotaru… Lord Nobunaga has…" the person's screams filled the air as he became surrounded by black flames and slowly burned to death.

His yellow eyes burned with hatred. He had fiery orange-yellow hair. "I do what I want." He turned back to the school. "Okay, Kyo, time to finish an old score…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyo was walking around. It was early in the morning, around six o'clock. "Damn dreams. The cafeteria doesn't even start serving food for another hour." Kyo then noticed Kat standing against a tree. There was a lit cigarette in her mouth. "You know that's a filthy habit," warned Kyo.

"Are you going to try and convince me to stop?" questioned Kat.

"Nope, I was going to ask for one," said Kyo. Kat smirked and handed him a cigarette. Kyo put it in his mouth. "Do you have a light?" Kat used her fire powers to light the cigarette. "Thanks."

"I didn't know you smoked," stated Kat.

"I only smoke when I'm having a rough time, like whenever the Mibu attack." Kyo blew out a puff of smoke. "Mahiro tried to get me to stop and for the most part she succeeded. This is the first cigarette I've had in nearly a year. So, Leo told me that you're being transferred into this school."

"Yeah, most of the people seem nice. That Midori girl, she certainly is interesting. I've never seen anyone that happy that often." Kat let out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah," said Kyo with a smile. He let out another puff of smoke. "She seems to be in love with my friend Yuusuke, but he keeps saying that he has no idea who she is. And that Sanae girl, Mahiro told me that she defiantly has a crush on Leo, but Leo is just too dense to figure it out."

"What's Mahiro like?" asked Kat.

Kyo chuckled slightly. "It's almost impossible to describe Mahiro without sounding like some cliché romantic. To put it simply, she is the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without her."

Now Kat chuckled as she let out some smoke. "You're right, that is completely cliché." She exhaled one last time then put out her cigarette.

"I warned you."

"So what's the deal with you and the Mibu?"

Kyo let out one more puff of smoke before he put out his cigarette in the ground. "You know, for someone who keeps so many secrets you certainly have a lot of questions."

"That doesn't really answer my question," said Kat, slightly annoyed. "So I'll ask again; what is it between you and the Mibu?"

"Now that is my little secret. You want to find out, I'm sure someone will tell you." Kyo then walked away. '_Time for breakfast…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, class began and Leo was at his seat, waiting patiently. If all went well then his sister would be arriving any minute now. The teacher came in and the students got to their seats quickly, shuffling back into their chairs as the teacher opened the roster.

"Class, we have another student joining us. She is an exchange student and will be included with all the other girls. Her name is Neko Katherine Hasuma." The teacher turned towards the door and called, "Hasuma-san, please, come in."

Kat walked into the room wearing the standard girls' uniform and with her bow ribbon in her hair. She said to the class, "Call me Kat, by the way, and if you know Leo, he's my brother."

The rest of the class turned to look curiously at Leo who waved in embarrassment.

"And if you want to know why our surnames are different, it's none of your business. I'll tell you when I want to tell you," Kat finished.

"Alright, Hasuma-san, your seat will be behind Mahiro." Kat nodded and took her seat and the lesson began. For once Kyo was actually paying attention. Mahiro on the other hand was asleep. The teacher noticed this. "Mahiro! Wake-up!" The teacher threw a tea kettle. Everyone thought that it was headed toward Mahiro, but it actually hit Kyo right in the head.

"Sensei! What the hell?!" yelled Kyo rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Well, I can't hit a girl" replied the teacher.

"Figures, the one time I actually pay attention in class and I get hit in the head" said Kyo, slightly irritated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru was in the forest staring into the sky. "Kyo… are you strong. You left to become stronger, to find your own strength. So have you become stronger?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was almost over. Everyone was in class talking to each other. Futaba was at her desk, watching Yuusuke, who was talking to Kyo and Leo. Yuusuke walked over to her. "Hey, Kutsuki. Are you doing better?"

Futaba stood up, "I'm fine." She walked away, pushing Yuusuke aside.

Reika was antagonizing Midori about this. "Hey don't they seem to be getting along pretty well? Something must have happened that night. I can't think of any other reason for it…" said Reika.

"What do you mean?" questioned Midori.

"To be exact, maybe they're not _strangers _anymore."

Midori looked shocked by this. "No way!" She stormed over to Yuusuke. "Yuusuke-kun!"

"What is it?" asked Yuusuke, a little shocked.

"I have something to discuss with you!" Midori grabbed Yuusuke by his shirt collar and pulled him out of class.

"I'm innocent! Innocent, I swear!" Kyo and Leo blinked in confusion.

"Now that was strange, even for me" said Leo.

"I better make sure they're okay" said Kyo. He sighed and walked out of the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo hid behind a tree, keeping an eye on Yuusuke and Midori, who were talking.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" asked Yuusuke.

"I… I… Yuusuke-kun… I trust you, but…" began Midori.

"Huh?" asked Yuusuke.

"Nothing happened between you and Futaba-chan right?"

"W- Wait a minute?"

"Because Futaba-chan has been acting weird ever since then…"

Yuusuke sighed and turned around to head back to class, "Nothing happened."

Midori was excited by this. "Really!? You mean it!? That's such a relief… Oh my, I thought you were having an affair and I jumped to conclusions. It's not that I doubted you, but I _was_ worried and…"

"Stop it already!" yelled Yuusuke.

"Um, Yuusuke-kun?"

"What if something_ did _happen between me and Kutsuki? Even if Kutsuki was acting weird, why would that concern you?"

Midori was becoming sad. "Because…"

Yuusuke turned and yelled at Midori. "Come to think of it, who are you!? Like I said before, I don't know you!" Midori turned and ran back to class, crying.

'_Yuusuke you idiot. I better go check on Midori'_ thought Kyo. He ran to catch up with Midori.

"She's a strange one…" began Yuusuke.

"You're the strange one!" yelled a voice from the trees. Yuusuke began looking around for the voice.

"I feel so sorry for Midori-chan…" said a second voice.

"Making a girl cry! You're the worst" exclaimed a third voice.

"No, you should make them cry once in a while…" said the first voice. "Because they say; '_the more a woman cries, the better woman she will become'_."

"Where the heck are you guys!?" yelled Yuusuke. Bacchi-Gu dropped down in front of him hanging from a rope. Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin dropped down behind him, both hanging from ropes. "What are you three up to?"

Bacchi-Gu smiled mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class had begun, but Yuusuke and the Baka Trio had yet to return. "Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem? How about… Chitose?" Midori wasn't paying attention, too distracted about what Yuusuke had said. "Chitose?"

Reika grabbed Midori by the shoulder and began to shake her. "Midori? Midori! Hey, Midori!"

"Think you can ignore me Chitose!" The teacher once again threw his tea kettle.

'_Good thing I don't sit anywhere near Mid--'_ Kyo's thoughts were interrupted when the tea kettle hit him in the head. "What the hell?! I don't even sit near Midori!" yelled Kyo, massaging his new bump.

"I still can't hit a girl. Where are Takazaki and the others?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Baka Trio was checking out the girl's dormitory. "Are you really planning on sneaking in there?" asked Yuusuke.

"Of course! And we have a brilliant plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuusuke and the Baka Trio were sneaking toward the girl's dormitory in boxes. "This is your brilliant plan?" It was now nearing midnight and the girls were going to bed. "How did I get tricked into this…?"

(Flashback)

"I'm not going!" yelled Yuusuke as he tried to get away.

Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi jumped in front of him, looking pathetic. "I'm so jealous, being able to be friends with the girls comes so easily to you, Yuusuke" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"He's one of those cold-hearted people that only think about themselves after all…" added Bacchi-Gu.

"If you're with us, even if we get caught, they'll forgive us…" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"Why should they!?" yelled Yuusuke.

"Please Yuusuke!" begged the Baka Trio. Yuusuke sighed in defeat.

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking through the forest, his sword attached to his hip. He stopped in the center of a clearing. "Why don't you come out?" asked Kyo. Only the howling wind answered him. "I know you're here, so why don't we just get this over with."

"Maouen!" a pitch black flame shot at Kyo from the forest. Kyo jumped out of the way and waited for the next strike.

"Hotaru… I had a feeling it was you. Why don't you come out here so we can finish this?" suggested Kyo. He drew his blade. "Well then, if you won't come out… Mizuchi!" Kyo shot a powerful blade of wind from his sword toward the origin of Hotaru's attack. Hotaru jumped from the forest as Kyo's attack sliced through several trees. He flipped in the air and slashed at Kyo, who easily blocked. "Took you long enough Hotaru…" The two fighters slashed at each other. "Why are you here Hotaru? Did Nobunaga send you?"

"I came here on my own. I don't give a shit about what Nobunaga has planned for you; I just want to fight you…" Kyo smirked and charged at Hotaru.

Neither of them realized that Mahiro was watching them fight until… "Mahiro, stop hiding." Mahiro walked out from behind a tree.

"Who's this Kyo?" asked Hotaru.

"She's none of your concern; your fight is with me!" Kyo charged at Hotaru.

"Kyo, be careful…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reika and Midori were in their room. Midori was still sad about what had happened earlier that day. Reika was fanning herself off. "It's so hot…" She looked at Midori. "You understand now, don't you? That your love is just one sided?!"

"That's not how it is…"

"You're the one always starting conversations with him, and you're the one that always goes to him first. He never comes to you! See? You were the only one that thought you were lovers, and Yuusuke-san never had the slightest feelings for you. He was probably extremely troubled by a girl following him around who's not even his girlfriend." Midori got teary-eyed by Reika's harsh words. She began to cry and pulled her blanket over her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Futaba was sitting on her futon, thinking of Yuusuke. "Hey Futaba, what's on your mind?" asked Kat. Kat and Futaba had become fast friends.

Futaba began to blush, "It's nothing." Futaba's head perked up when she heard something. She grabbed the bat beside her. "Call your brother, we're about to have some uninvited guests."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Hotaru were slashing at each other. There were scorch marks all around them. "Looks like you've gotten stronger, Hotaru."

"I wish I could say the same to you Kyo. If anything you've gotten weaker. What happened to your strength?"

"You haven't even begun to see my strength yet… And after I kick your ass, do something for me. Go back to the Mibu Lands. Go back and tell them… I don't care if you're one of the Five Stars or one of the Four Elders… I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way!"

"What weakened you Kyo? Friends? Or a woman? Either would be a shame. Not that it matters now. I'll deliver your message. I wanted to talk to Shinrei, anyway. But that'll have to wait." Hotaru jumped back. "First, I take your head! Gather spirits of flame! To my right hand come-- lend your strength to the god of destruction! **Ma'oh-en**!" A pitch black flame shot at Kyo, powerful enough to turn Kyo into ash.

"Kyo!!!" screamed Mahiro.

"**SUZAKU!!!**" a large firebird exploded from Kyo's sword, destroying Hotaru's attack. When the smoke cleared. Kyo was weak but seemed fine. Hotaru was completely exhausted, and his left shoulder was dislocated.

"Oh, now that was quite the light show Kyo!" said a voice. Mahiro looked next to her to see a man dressed like a hippie.

"Who-- Who are you?" asked Mahiro.

"Who me? Well… Some call me Chinmei of the Five Stars. Enchanted" said Chinmei, bowing to Mahiro.

"Chinmei, what are you doing here?" asked Hotaru.

"Nobunaga-san sent me here. He wants you to come back."

"Well too bad, I'm fighting Kyo right now."

"It wasn't a suggestion…" Chinmei walked up to Hotaru and jabbed him in the forehead with only three fingers. Hotaru was knocked out cold. "Time to go back…" Chinmei picked up Hotaru and turned to Kyo. "I'll see you around, Kyo-san! So long, Miss Mahiro." Chinmei then disappeared.

'_Damn, I need a smoke…'_ thought Kyo.

'_Why didn't you let me fight? I would have killed that bastard Hotaru,'_ said Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_That's exactly why; I don't want you to kill him.'_ Kyo then fell to his knees, exhausted. He began to breathe heavily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae was looking out the window, staring at the beautiful sight before her. "Look, Wakaba-chan! It's a phoenix!"

"You're right, Sanae-chan. Now I think it's time to go to sleep," Wakaba went over to her futon and fell asleep. "Night, Sanae-chan."

"Night, Wakaba-chan" replied Sanae. She then fell asleep and began to dream of a certain blue-armored knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Baka Trio, and Yuusuke, crawled toward the dorms. However Futaba stood in their way ready to swing her bat. '_Now is my chance!' _thought Ichiban-Boshi. He leapt out of his box. "Futaba-chan!" Futaba then swung the bat with all her might. Ichiban-Boshi was sent flying.

"Retreat!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. Tenjin, Bacchi-Gu and Yuusuke made a run for it. They jumped and hid behind some bushes, still in their boxes.

"After them! Ikuzo! Ikuzo! Ikuzo!" Kat shouted as she jumped into the bushes. Leo was with Futaba and leaned against a tree where he had tied Ichiban-Boshi up against. The sounds of screams and hitting could be heard. "Take that you god damn perverts! You can't run from me!"

Futaba looked at Leo and then to where Kat was beating the crud out of the perverts. She asked, "Okay, are you really brother and sister?"

He shrugged, "Hai, we are. Of course, onee-chan is the more violent one of us. I'm a pacifist, really. I just fight when there is no other choice." Bacchi-Gu, Yuusuke and Tenjin were thrown over the bush, with black and blue bruises. Kat walked over and rubbed her hands together in satisfaction.

"Well now, look what we have here," Kat grinned down on them. They gulped in fear. "Now, what should we do with them?"

Leo looked at Yuusuke in concern and said, "We should let Yuusuke-san go. I do believe that he was forced into this."

Futaba glared at Yuusuke but her expression softened, "Well, he's not much of a perv compared to these three. Knowing them they must've peer-pressured him into doing it."

Kat sighed and then lifted Yuusuke up by the collar of his shirt and threw him over to Leo who helped him to stand. Leo offered, "I'll get him some first aid. Onee-chan, Futaba-san, please take care of the other three." Putting Yuusuke on his back, Leo carried the boy back to the boys' dormitories.

Kat cracked her knuckles as Futaba tap her bat against her other hand, grinning, "Oh, we intend to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was back in his dorm room when Leo walked in with a bruised Yuusuke on his back. He asked, "What the hell happened to him?" Leo then explained and Kyo nodded.

"Those morons never learn," Kyo groaned as Leo laid Yuusuke on the bed and then opened up a first aid kit.

"My onee-chan and Futaba-san are taking care of them," Leo answered. Kyo blinked.

"Futaba? She let you call her by her first name?"

"Hai, she did," Leo wrapped the bandages around Yuusuke's arms. Midori then burst into the room.

"Yuusuke-kun!" cried Midori.

"Mi-- Midori-san?" questioned Yuusuke. "I'm sorry for earlier, Midori-san."

"It's okay…" said Midori. Her face softened as she leaned in to give Yuusuke a kiss.

"Midori-chan!" Reika burst in, interrupting the moment.

"Does no one knock anymore?" asked Kyo.

"It's time for bed! Let's go!" yelled Reika. She grabbed Midori by her collar and pulled her away.

"No wait! Reika-chan!" exclaimed Midori, trying to fight back. Reika pulled Midori out.

"So, Kyo, did you see that phoenix earlier?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, that was actually me," replied Kyo.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Leo. "How?" Kyo then explained what had happened. "It sounded like you knew that Hotaru guy."

"I do. He was my best friend a few years back…"

(Flashback)

Kyo was sitting in an alleyway with Hotaru and someone with pink hair. Empty beer bottles surrounded them. "So Kyo, where do you plan on going?" asked the person with pink hair.

"I don't have a clue Akari," replied Kyo, his words slightly slurred.

"But I'm going to miss you!" whined Akari. "Life's no fun with only Hotaru around!"

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"See! He's even more empty-headed when he's drunk!"

"How about this, when we next meet, if you can beat me in a 1-on-1 fight… I'll marry you."

"Deal!" exclaimed Akari. Hotaru smiled at this.

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Hotaru. "Where am I? And who are you people!?"

"Hotaru… shut-up," said Kyo.

(End Flashback)

"I had almost forgotten about that little promise I made to Akari," said Kyo with a laugh.

"Little?! You promised to marry that person!" yelled Yuusuke.

"That is a little big, Kyo-san" added Leo.

"Well, we were both drunk at the time so I doubt that Akari remembers" said Kyo with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat looked up at her handiwork with satisfaction. The Baka Trio were all tied up and hanging down the tree by their ankles with paper signs on them that read 'Hentai, do not untie.'

"Well, our work here is done, Futaba," Kat said with a yawn. "Let's go get some sleep."

"Goodnight, boys," Futaba teased as she followed after her roommate. The Baka Trio struggled and screamed but they were muffled by the gags in their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo was staring out the window. The first-year girls were having gym class at the time, but Leo wasn't paying attention to them. He was staring at Sanae. She was sitting under a tree, watching the girls. Leo didn't notice that the teacher was talking. "Okay, this is going to be on the next test, so make sure you memorize it. Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem? How about…" the teacher thought to himself for a moment, "Narukawa-san." Leo didn't pay attention. The teacher walked up to him, carrying his tea kettle. He coughed to get Leo's attention. Leo turned toward his teacher. "Narukawa-san, is my class really that boring?"

"Uh, not really…" replied Leo.

"Then face the front like you're supposed to!" He raised the kettle and slammed it down on Leo's head, causing everyone to wince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch. Leo, Kyo, and Yuusuke were eating lunch while the Baka Trio stared at the girls. Thanks to the Baka Trio's 'brilliant plan' the girls were avoiding the boys. "It's like there's an invisible wall," whined Bacchi-Gu.

"The attempted infiltration of the girls' dormitories is still affecting things," explained Ichiban-Boshi.

"Of course it is you morons, it was just last night. And if it weren't for Yuusuke begging Kutsuki to let you down from that tree, you'd still be there," said Kyo. "So take my advice and don't do anything stupid."

"We won't, but that is why we are counting on Yuusuke!"

"Why me?" asked Yuusuke.

"Because of your relationship with Midori-chan, things are bound to get better!"

"That's insane!" yelled Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke-kun!" said Midori as she walked up to him.

"Ah, Midori-chan! Please, please sit," said the Baka Trio as they moved away. Midori sat down next to Yuusuke.

Tenjin then stood up, "I'm going for it." He ran off, "For my imouto-chan!"

"What was that about?" asked Leo.

"I don't know. Frankly, I've given up on trying to figure those three out. I'm going to go for a walk," said Kyo. He got up and walked away.

"I'm coming too," said Leo as he got up to join Kyo.

Sanae looked at Leo's form and blushed slightly. Kat noticed this. "So, you really do like my otouto-chan" said Kat.

Sanae smiled and blushed even more, "Hai."

Kat smirked at this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Kat was talking to Midori and Futaba. Futaba quirked an eyebrow

"You want to get Sanae and Leo together?" Futaba questioned.

"Exactly," Kat nodded. "Sanae seems to like my otouto-chan and he did say he liked Sanae."

"As a friend or more?"

"The details don't matter. What matters is that my otouto-chan likes her. Besides, don't some relationships start with friendship?"

"I agree!" Midori spoke enthusiastically. "We must unite their love!"

Futaba rolled her eyes and asked, "So, what's your plan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo walked into his room and sighed and then noticed an envelope on his bed. He picked it up and carefully tore it open before reading the note inside. He blinked and then with a smile walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae walked into her room and sighed deeply. '_Why can't I tell him I like him?_' she thought depressingly. She then noticed an envelope on her bed. She picked it up and tore it open carefully and read it. She blushed and gasped before she had a happy smile on her face. She quickly left her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was watching from up a tree using her binoculars and grinned. Speaking into a walkie-talkie, she said, "The fish has taken the bait. I repeat; the fist has taken the bait, over."

Futaba responded from the other end, "Do you have to talk like that?"

"What? It makes it more fun. Now they're both off to meet in the garden. Operation: 'Hitch' is ready to go! Over and out!"

"Hey, Kat?" called a voice. Kat nearly fell out of the tree. Hanging upside down on the branch, she looked down to see Kyo. "Hey, what are you up to?"

Kat began to sweat nervously and said, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Why is it that I don't believe you…?" asked Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo walked into the garden and admired it with a smile on his face. "Sugoi…" He then saw Sanae running towards him. "Ah, Sanae-san!" Leo didn't hear the buzzing noise that slowly surrounded them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can I get Sanae-chan to fall in love with me?" Tenjin was looking through magazines, trying to find something for Sanae.

"Maybe you should give her a teddy bear," suggested Ichiban-Boshi.

"What's a teddy bear?" asked Tenjin.

Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi fell out of their chairs at his question. "You really don't know what a teddy bear is?!" yelled Bacchi-Gu. Tenjin nodded his head.

"It's a gift that a man gives to a girl he likes. It is cute and looks like a bear."

Tenjin's face lit up. He grabbed a large chunk of wood and said, "Then I shall make Sanae-chan a teddy bear!" he began to cave the chunk of wood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black insectoid creatures suddenly dropped from the skies and surrounded Leo and Sanae. Sanae screamed as some of the creatures stalked towards her.

"Sanae-san!" Leo cried out as he dodged from a slash from one of the creatures. He grimaced with disgust. They all looked like humanoid roaches. With a shout of, "Fuujin!" he sent the ones blocking his way flying and ran towards Sanae. He drew his bokken and smacked a number of them away and then stood protectively in front of Sanae.

The black creatures continued to drop from the sky. They were too many for Leo to fight the way he was. He then drew out his buckle and placed it on his waist and allowed the belt to wrap around. He shouted, "RAIJIN!" and lightning bolts began striking the creatures around him and the girl. The creatures still kept coming but were then struck in the back by ice and fire arrows. Leo heard the roar of an engine and sure enough his sister, as Advent Knight Mimic, had rode into the scene. Riding on the back of the bike was Kyo.

"Henshin!" Leo shouted out and slid in the card before the buckle split open, shooting out the energy field. He ran through it and drew his sword, clad in his armor. "CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Sanae stood protectively behind Draco, Kyo and Mimic as they protected her from these creatures. No matter how many they managed to beat, more kept coming. One of them swooped from the air and grabbed Sanae. She screamed, alerting Kyo and the two Knights.

"LEO-SAN!" Sanae cried out, "HELP ME!"

"SANAE-SAN!" Draco yelled as he jumped up to grab her but even though he could control wind, he couldn't fly. His hand almost reached hers but before he could grasp it, gravity reared its ugly head, pulling him back down to Earth. "NO!"

"Damn!" cursed Kyo.

"We were too late," said Mimic sadly.

"We have to go save her! We have to go save Sanae-chan!" exclaimed Draco.

Kyo and Mimic turned to look at the Knight. "Did you just call her with 'chan'?" asked Kyo. Though they couldn't see it, they could tell that Draco was blushing under his helmet.

"H-Hai…" replied Draco. Mimic snickered at this.

"I knew it!" Mimic pulled out her walkie-talkie and screamed into it. "Operation: 'Hitch' was a success! Good job team!"

Midori yelled back in, "That's great, Kat-chan!"

"Now really isn't the time, Kat!" yelled Kyo.

"Hai, onee-chan! And what's Operation: 'Hitch'?" asked Draco.

"Tell you later!" Mimic said with a nervous look on her face which quickly shifted to determination, "We got a damsel in distress to save!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creatures took Sanae to a cave in the forest. "So… you're the one that the little dragon likes," said a robed figure in the cave.

To say Sanae was frightened would be an understatement. She was absolutely terrified. '_P-Please, Leo-san, save me…'_ She then heard several loud crashes outside.

"I'm coming Sanae-chan! Get out of my way you stupid bugs!" Surprisingly enough, it was Tenjin. He ran up to Sanae. "I made this for you!" He then presented Sanae with a wooden bear that looked to be eating a fish. He was actually scaring her even more. The robed figure lifted his hand into the air. Using telekinesis he launched Tenjin backwards. "SANAE-CHAN!!!" He was then launched through a tree.

"Fool!" replied the figure. Suddenly, the sounds of a couple of motorbike engines could be heard. The figure chuckled. "So, they've arrived," he mused. The black insectoid creatures attempted to stop them but were slammed away by the bikes. The bikes pulled over and the three riders dismounted from them. Draco stood forward and drew his sword, pointing it at the robed figure.

"Let her go," Draco demanded.

"Leo-san!" Sanae cried out in joy. The robed figure scoffed.

"Come and get her," he said, summoning a sword and shield, both appearing menacing. The hilt of the sword was in the shape of a dragon's head and was black with a grey blade extending from between the 'jaws' like a tongue. The blade had jagged edges. The shield appeared menacing as well and was round with spikes all around it. This man introduced himself, "And you may call me King."

"I am the man that shall create the path of his future with the slash of his blade," Draco introduced, "Advent Knight of Seiryu! Draco! Tenzan!"

"Dark Roaches! Attack!" King commanded and the Dark Roaches did as told.

"Otouto-chan, save Sanae! We'll handle these guys!" Mimic volunteered along with Kyo as he removed his glasses.

"MIZUCHI!" Kyo cried as he destroyed a number of them with a powerful slash of his blade. Mimic backed him up by firing at them with her bow. "This'll be fun… I needed some target practice." Mimic smirked at his comment.

The robed figure, named King, glared at them but then Draco came and took Sanae by the hand from a Dark Roach holding her before slashing it in half. He took Sanae to someplace safe, behind a tree, and told her, "Hide here, be safe." Sanae nodded.

King and Draco faced each other and then the Knight of Seiryu charged. Their swords clashed as they swung at each other. Draco was smashed by the shield and then sent flying by an invisible force, slamming into a tree.

"Leo-san!" Sanae gasped.

"Daijoubu…" Draco said with a groan as he stood up. He drew his cards but then they were plucked out of his hand and into King's.

"You want these?" King challenged. "Come and get them. Your level of power right now cannot defeat me."

"But ours can," Mimic said.

"You're going down," Kyo said.

The two of them had dealt with the Dark Roaches and were going to take on King.

Draco and Kyo were the first to attack as they swung and slashed at King. He fought back with his own sword as he blocked with his shield. The shield had sparks flying off it as Mimic stood in the back, firing at King. She went to draw her cards too but they were plucked out and into King's hands before he sent Kyo and Draco flying.

King, holding the four cards, said, "Without these, you cannot hope to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Mimic hissed before sending ice spikes at King. King waved his hand and sent them flying back at the trio who then jumped out of the way to safety.

"RAIJIN!" Draco sent a lightning bolt at King but it was negated by an energy shield around him.

"Hmph, is that all you got?" King scoffed. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from the Knights of Seiryu and Suzaku as well as the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo."

"We'll show you!" Kyo said in anger.

The three of them dashed towards King again and struck, only for their attacks to be blocked by his shield again. He then sent them flying again with his telekinesis.

"This guy is getting on my nerves!" Mimic said angrily.

"We have to defeat him somehow," Draco said as he struggled to his feet. His helmet was slightly cracked.

"How?" Kyo asked and then saw Draco eyeing the bikes. "Okay, right! I'll get his attention!" Kyo charged towards King.

"So you are the one Nobunaga is interested in… I may just have to meet him personally. We should make a good team." Kyo roared and slashed at King, who merely blocked Kyo's attack.

"All those who side with Nobunaga are my enemy! And you really don't want to know what I do to my enemies!"

Draco said to his sister, "Onee-chan, Ikuzo!" He then mounted his bike and revved up the engine. Mimic got the idea and nodded before quickly getting on her own bike.

Kyo and King were in a stalemate, pushing against each other. No matter how many times King tried to send Kyo flying with his telekinesis, the young samurai continued to hold his ground. Each invisible hit was causing bruises to form and bones to break but he held on with fire in his eyes. King wanted to know what this boy was planning when he heard to roars of dual engines coming closer.

"KYO! NOW!" Mimic shouted and Kyo ducked as soon as Mimic and Draco, riding on their bikes, came flying down on King. The front wheels slammed into his shield, shattering it, and sending him crashing into the cave. The cards he held were on the ground just outside the entrance. He looked at the three of them as they prepared one last attack.

"FUUJIN!" Draco cried out as he sent a blast of concentrated air.

"TAKE THIS!" Mimic yelled, firing a fireball.

"MIZUCHI!" Kyo shouted.

The attacks made impact with the cave, causing it to explode and crumble down around King. He struggled to get out but the entrance of the cave was blocked as the rest of it came crashing down on him.

Leo and Kat undid their transformations and Leo went to check if Sanae was alright. "Sanae-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" he asked carefully as he extended a hand. She took it and smiled at him.

"Did you just call me 'Sanae-chan'?" she asked. Leo blushed, wishing he was back in his armor to hide it. Kat and Kyo grinned and smirked.

"H-Hai," Leo admitted and then Sanae surprised everyone, even herself, by kissing his cheek. She looked flushed but not as much as Leo who promptly fainted in response.

"LEO-KUN!" Sanae cried as she tried to shake him awake. He had a goofy smile on his face, which was still red.

"Now with that out of the way, let's get lover-boy here back to campus" suggested Kyo. He then noticed that his phone was ringing. He answered it, "Moshi Moshi…" Kyo was quite for a few minutes. "YOU'RE WHERE?!... What did you do?!" Kyo sighed. "Fine I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"Who was that?" asked Kat.

"Just a friend who needs me to go pick him up." Kyo turned his attention to the unconscious Leo. "Leo, if you don't want me to use your bike, say something…" Leo remained quiet. "Good, I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Kyo…" warned Kat.

Kyo laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding. I'm taking the bus into town." Kyo waved to Kat and Sanae. "Take care you two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Kyo was sitting on a bus, heading back to school. Sitting next to him was a young man, roughly Kyo's age. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, courtesy of Kyo. "Kyo, I would…" began the teen.

Kyo glared at him. "You are not allowed to speak right now, Yukimura."

Yukimura nodded his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat had asked Futaba, Mahiro and Midori to come and help them pick up Leo's bike and take an unconscious Leo back to the dorm. Futaba rode Leo's bike back while Mahiro and Midori carried the Knight back into his and Kyo's room. Kat took Sanae on her own bike and now all 5 girls were in the room, after placing Leo in bed.

"Will he be alright?" Sanae asked in concern.

"He just got a little over excited," Kat explained. "He'll be fine." Leo began to stir. "Heh, speak of the devil."

Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Nani? I'm back here? What happened?"

"Sanae here smooched here and you fainted, otouto-chan," Kat answered, pointing at the blushing girl in question.

"Oh, really?" Leo said, blushing as well.

"We better give them some privacy, girls," Kat said.

"Yes, let's go!" Midori spoke in agreement.

"Hope you're alright, Leo-kun," Mahiro said.

"Just no funny stuff," Futaba said threateningly.

The 4 girls left Sanae and Leo alone. All was silent, until…

"Arigatou, Leo-kun and gomen nasai," Sanae said.

"You're welcome, Sanae-chan," Leo replied, "But why are you so sorry?"

"For getting you into this mess. If I hadn't been kidnapped then…"

Leo winced a bit and frowned. He would probably have some bruises from the fight despite his armor but said to her, "Daijoubu. It's my job to protect people."

"Ano, Leo-kun, thank you for asking me out," Sanae said with a smile.

Leo blinked. "Ask you out? But didn't _you_ ask _me_ out?"

"Huh?" Sanae looked confused and took out the note. "Didn't you write this?"

"But what about this?" Leo showed her a similar note.

It suddenly dawned on them.

"I think someone is trying to get us together, Sanae-chan," Leo said.

"Hai, I think so too…" Sanae said with a blush but then Leo placed a hand on her face.

"I don't think I can get really mad at them now. Sanae-chan, daisuki…"

Sanae smiled and looked almost ready to cry. "R-Really?"

"Hai, I really do like you. Maybe, you and I…can have a…" He couldn't find the words.

"A d-d-date?" He nodded. "I'd love to!" Sanae then stood up. "I…need to go. See you later, Leo-kun!"

"Hai, Sanae-chan."

Sanae opened the door and both Kat and Midori came tumbling in. Leo glared.

"Um…oops?" Kat responded.

"Onee-chan," Leo said evenly, "Please, I would like to have a word with you."

Kat gulped.

After a long talk between Leo and Kat, Kyo showed up with Yukimura. "Kyo-san am I allowed to talk yet?" asked Yukimura.

Kyo glared at him. "No! Now go sit in the corner or I'm going to have to tie you up."

"Hai, Kyo-san…" whined Yukimura.

"Kyo-san, who's this?" asked Leo.

"Good to see you up and walking around, lover-boy. And this here is Yukimura Sanada," explained Kyo. He pointed to his friend. Yukimura waved.

"So he's the guy you had to pick up," said Kat. "Where'd you pick him up from?"

"Prison," replied Kyo flatly.

"NANI?!" exclaimed Kat and Leo.

"I was framed," defended Yukimura.

"They found you, naked, chasing a truck down the freeway… How could you possibly have been framed?!" yelled Kyo. "And let's not forget you drunkenly groping the cop afterwards…" Leo and Kat stared at Yukimura.

"Before this get's any stranger, I'm getting out of here," said Kat. She got up and walked away. Yukimura stared at her butt, but Kyo smacked him in the head.

"Wait for me, onee-chan!" yelled Leo as he ran after his sister.

Kyo stared at Yukimura. He pulled out his cell phone. "Wait until Mizuki-chan hears about this…" Yukimura gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was walking around campus. He then noticed Sanae and walked over to her.

"Ah, Sanae-chan," Leo spoke, "Hello."

Sanae blushed and nervously met his gaze, "Hello, Leo-kun."

"Would you…Ano…would you like to go on a ride with me on my bike?" he asked here.

"S-sure," Sanae said nervously, blushing.

Leo took her hand but then quickly pulled his hand back. "G-Gomen nasai!"

Both of them blushed bright red before Leo led her towards his bike.

They didn't know that Tenjin was spying on them, looking at Leo with utmost anger and jealousy.

"A bike ride, huh? Well, let's see what happens when his bike is gone!" Tenjin spoke sinisterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King was slowly getting out of the rumble, green blood cascading down his wounded head. "Damn those children…" He then noticed a man standing near him. "Who are you?" questioned King.

"I am Oda Nobunaga, and I have a proposition for you…"

King smirked evilly. "I'm listening…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Baka Trio eyed Leo's bike and held lead pipes. Tenjin grinned maliciously while Ichiban-Boshi and Bacchi-Gu looked uncertain.

"Um, Tenjin? You sure about this?" Ichiban-Boshi asked.

"This will teach Narukawa a lesson! No one goes after Sanae-chan but me!" He swung down but then was pushed back a barrier. "Huh? What?"

"I don't think it will be easy, Tenjin," Bacchi-Gu said.

"Nonsense!" Tenjin swung down but was pushed back again. He kept on swinging but the bike refused to take any damage. One last swing and he said, "Come on, guys, help me!"

Ichiban-Boshi and Bacchi-Gu sighed before they started to help but they were unable to break the bike.

"Okay, let's just steal it!" Tenjin reached for the bike but was then electrocuted.

"What are you three doing?" asked a voice. The Baka Trio turned around to see Kat. They all gulped. Kat cracked her knuckles. "Oh, this is gonna be fun…" The Baka Trio then screamed in terror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Sanae showed up to see Kat tying the Baka Trio who covered in bumps and bruises to a tree.

"What happened, onee-chan?" asked Leo.

"Oh, nothing," replied Kat innocently. "Just teaching these idiots a lesson."

"Oh, okay," Leo nodded.

"Hey, Sanae," Kat greeted.

"Hello, Kat-san," Sanae bowed.

"Hey, no need to be formal around me," Kat said and then spoke to her brother, "So, what are you two doing here?"

"I'm taking Sanae-chan out to town," Leo said as he handed Sanae a helmet.

"Oh, so you two are going to take a ride around town? Well, have fun," Kat said.

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo got on his bike and started the engine after strapping on his helmet. "Hop on, Sanae-chan."

Sanae looked at the vehicle and gulped but took Leo's gentle hand and got on the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and thought happily, _'I am so close to Leo-kun! This is a dream come true!' _

Leo revved up the engine and it roared before he sped away. Kat looked at the Baka Trio with a sadistic grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking around, Yukimura following him. They then noticed Mahiro, Midori, and Yuusuke. "Mahiro-chan!" screamed Yukimura. He tried to run but Kyo threw a rock at his head.

"Oh, it's you, Yukimura-san," said Mahiro.

"Who's this, Mahiro-chan?" asked Midori innocently.

"This buffoon right here is named Yukimura Sanada," replied Kyo.

"Hello, do either of you have any sake?" asked Yukimura, still on the ground.

Kyo stepped on his head, rubbing Yukimura's face into the dirt. "Sake is what got you into this mess, baka!"

"He still hasn't changed, I see" stated Mahiro.

"Hi, Yukimura-kun!" exclaimed Midori with her usual cheerfulness.

"It's nice to meet you, Sanada-san," said Yuusuke.

"What did he do now Kyo?" asked Mahiro.

"I was framed," defended Yukimura.

"I explained this to you earlier. They found you, naked, chasing a truck down the freeway… How could you possibly have been framed?!" yelled Kyo. "And let's not forget you drunkenly groping the cop afterwards…" Mahiro glared at Yukimura. "Oh… she's going to kill you," said Kyo with a chuckle.

Yukimura got up. "Can you let me get a head start?" asked Yukimura as he prepared to run.

Kyo grabbed Yukimura's shirt collar. "No." Mahiro charged at him.

"YUKIMURA!!!" She began to beat the crap out of him. "Even after I set you up with Mizuki-chan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo stopped his bike in front of a park and parked his motorbike before dismounting from his vehicle, helping Sanae off as well. She handed him the extra helmet, securing both items to a bike.

"I really enjoyed the ride, Leo-kun." Sanae spoke shyly.

"Arigatou, Sanae-chan," he said with a smile. "What do you want to do now, Sanae-chan?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Leo suggested. Sanae smiled widely.

"Hai!"

Both teens went to get some ice cream. They bought their cones, both chocolate flavor and enjoying them as they walked around town.

"It's so nice here," Leo said to her.

"Where did you live before?" Sanae asked. Leo frowned. "Was it something I said."

"Ah, no," he shook his head. "It's just that, okaasan always travels a lot and I come along with her. I was taught by private tutors my okaasan hired up until now."

"That must've been lonely," Sanae said sympathetically.

"Hai, it was. I was able to make a lot of good friends though. I still communicate with them through letters and e-mail. What about you?"

"Well, I was always very weak and sick," Sanae said, coughing a bit. "That's actually why I came up to this school. The doctors said it would be good for my health. I have actually felt stronger lately."

"Want to sit down, Sanae-chan?" he asked.

"Hai."

Both of them were now sitting on a bench. Sanae swallowed a pill and was back to normal. "Gomen nasai, Leo-kun. I don't have that much stamina."

"Daijoubu," he assured her. "It's not your fault." Leo then saw a small Toy Shop. "Let me get you something, Sanae-chan."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Hai, I do," she nodded.

"Okay, then follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set and both Leo and Sane watched it.

"It's so beautiful…" Sanae fawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…Sanae returned to her dorm room, holding a teddy bear. It had soft blue fur and a heart shape on it. She hugged it close to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo returned to his room to see Kyo tying up Yukimura. "I warned you…" said Kyo. He then turned his attention to his roommate. "Hey, Leo," said Kyo.

"Hi, Kyo-san, Sanada-san," replied Leo, bowing toward Kyo and Yukimura.

"Hello," replied Yukimura.

"So, Leo, how did your date with Sanae go?" asked Kyo.

"How did you know I was out with Sanae?" asked Leo, blushing slightly.

Kyo opened the door leading out of their room. Kat fell into the room. Kyo pointed at Kat and said, "She told me."

"Onee-chan…" groaned Leo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

King and Nobunaga spoke to each other. "So that is your plan…?" questioned King.

"Correct, I just need the use of your Dark Roaches on occasion."

"I accept your proposal." King extended his hand. Nobunaga gripped it. The two demons grinned at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A date?!" exclaimed Reika. "With Yuusuke-kun?"

Midori was wearing her green dress that she arrived with. She laughed and twirled around in joy. "Hai! I had Leo-kun help me make some lunch for us!" She started dancing around. "Date! Date! A date with Yuusuke-kun!"

Reika looked at Midori suspiciously. "I'm surprised Yuusuke-kun would agree to be alone with you…"

Midori looked at her and began to explain…

(Flashback)

Yuusuke, Kyo, Midori and Mahiro were all in Dr. Chigusa's office. "The boy's and girls really aren't getting along well are they?" asked Dr. Chigusa.

"Not really… no" replied Kyo, flatly. "And the Baka Trio's antics aren't making things any easier. It's only lucky that Kat can keep those three morons in line."

"So, I was thinking of organizing an outing for sometime soon…"

"For both girls and boys?" questioned Yuusuke.

"Yes, and I would like you four to be representatives for bringing the boys and girls together" replied Dr. Chigusa.

"Us?" questioned Midori.

"Why Yuusuke and me?" asked Kyo.

"Because you two seem like the only two 'normal' boys around," said Dr. Chigusa. "And you also seem to be on good terms with the girls."

"Trust me, I'm not normal. And the only reason I'm on good terms with the girls is because I leave them alone." said Kyo. "If anyone, you should go with Leo instead of me. Leo's pretty popular around them even if he doesn't seem to notice most of the time."

"C'mon, Kyo! It'll be fun!" said Mahiro. Kyo sighed.

"Fine…" replied Kyo in defeat.

"I'm not really…" began Yuusuke.

"Hai! We'll do it! I'll work hard with Yuusuke-kun! You can count on us!" exclaimed Midori.

"Okay. I'm counting on you four," said Dr. Chigusa, with a smile.

(End Flashback)

"And so, we're going to look for a place where we can have some fun," said Midori. She began to fix her hair. "Hey, how's my hair?"

"Same as always" replied Reika.

"And my clothes? A little too plain, maybe?"

"Beats me…"

"Hey!" said Midori, irritated.

"Anything will do… Since nothing will happen anyway."

"Something _will_ happen! Yuusuke-kun will remember how we were!"

"What could possibly happen when he doesn't even like you? Isn't Yuusuke-kun getting close to other girls… like Futaba? And even if you were to get him alone, those three would be a nuisance. See? Yuusuke-kun and you will never get together. That's what fate has in store for you."

Midori looked angry. "I won't lose to anyone if I could only get a chance to be alone with Yuusuke-kun! If nothing gets in my way, I can also get close to Yuusuke-kun!"

"I wonder…"

"Then let me be alone with Yuusuke-kun and it'll become crystal clear."

"Well, I guess."

"If it doesn't work then I'll give up on Yuusuke-kun!"

"Really?" asked Reika skeptically.

"For real!" replied Midori.

Reika smiled. "You're on." Midori smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano, you need my help, Kyo-san?" Leo asked as he was sitting at the desk doing some homework.

"Well, you can cook really well and we need all the help we can get to keep everyone satisfied," Kyo said.

"And what about me?" Kat asked. All three of them were in Kyo's room. Kat was reading a magazine while lying on her brother's bed.

"Well, those three perverted morons might try something so you should keep an eye out for them and protect the girls. You too, Leo. I need you both to look after Yukimura." Yukimura was asleep in the corner. "You probably don't have to look after him for long. Mizuki said that she'd stop by to pick him up today."

"Heck, if I get to beat them up again, that's good enough for me."

"Onee-chan…" Leo chided but then replied to Kyo, "You can count on me, Kyo-san."

"Good, oh and Midori asked me to hand this to you," Kyo said, holding out a folded note. "It's from Sanae, she said."

Leo smiled and took the note before unfolding it and reading its contents. He sighed and smiled.

"I bet Sanae will love hanging on you the whole time," Kat teased.

"Onee-chan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was walking through the hallway when she noticed Reika coming up to her. "Hi, Reika-san."

"Hi, Kat-chan. I was wondering if I could get your help on something…" Reika then explained her plan to Kat.

"Sure, I'll do anything that let's me mess with those three."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was outside, dressed in a blue kimono and a slightly darker blue hakama. He still wore his goggles and scarf though and he was doing kendo exercises while Sanae just watched. When he was done, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his scarf and went over to Sanae who handed him a bottle of water. She even applauded him.

"That was great, Leo-kun!" she said.

"Arigato, Sanae-chan," Leo nodded. He was thinking, '_Must get stronger to protect her. I can't let what happened before happen again!_'

"I heard you were helping out during the outing," she said to him.

"Hai, I am," he confirmed. "I'll be in charge of making the food."

"If it's from you, I'll know it's good, like these sandwiches you prepared," she smiled as she took a bite out of a sandwich he had prepared earlier.

"I'll try to make other things besides sandwiches."

"And like always, they'll be good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Kyo and Yuusuke were going to meet up with the girls. They then noticed Bacchi-Gu. He was wearing a purple robe and his teeth seemed to be plated gold. Yuusuke and Kyo were freaked out. "Hey, guys, what's the problem?" asked Bacchi-Gu. "You look troubled."

"You're the one that's troubled!" replied Kyo.

"What's with you? What's with that outfit?" asked Yuusuke. "And your teeth?"

"I have a date with Reika-chan," said Bacchi-Gu.

'_Does he really think that she would go out with him?'_ asked Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_I don't know. He's a complete idiot. He'll believe anything,' _replied Kyo.

"More over, we're meeting in the P.E. storeroom. No one ever goes in there."

"Huh, the P.E. storeroom?" asked Yuusuke.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Playing dumb again…"

"Well Bacchi-Gu, we gotta get going. You go be stupid somewhere else" said Kyo as he pulled Yuusuke away. "Let's go Yuusuke. It's time for your date with Midori."

"It's not a date!" Yuusuke denied.

Bacchi-Gu grinned and did kissy faces, "We'll be making out and maybe she'll let me touch her!"

Yuusuke looked disgusted. Just why did he hang with these three anyway?

"Onwards to my destiny and Reika-chan's lips!" Bacchi-Gu declared as he marched to his destination, followed by Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin.

"Ah, Sanae-chan!" Tenjin exclaimed as he saw Sanae but frowned when his eyes were on Leo. "And Narukawa…"

Sanae hid behind Leo and took hold of his hand. Tenjin growled and then walked with the other two of the Baka Trio.

Sanae and Leo walked towards Kyo and Yuusuke. Sanae was clutching onto Leo's arm.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked.

"Tenjin-san just frightened her," Leo replied, frowning. "I do believe there is something not right with him?"

"There's nothing right with _any_ of _them_," Yuusuke grumbled.

"I think Bacchi-Gu's choice of clothing was an indication," Leo said. Sanae giggled.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Did you just make a joke?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Baka Trio had entered the P.E. Room and Reika's voice beckoned, "Oh, Bacchi-Gu-chan! Come here!" It was seductive and Bacchi-Gu had steam coming out of his ears. The room was dark if you want to know.

"Oh, Reika-chan! Your prince is here!" he followed after the voice and so did his two companions. When they saw a female human figure, Bacchi-Gu grabbed its shoulders and spun it around before pressing his lips to its face. "Your lips are so…cold?" He backed up and under the limited lighting reflected by his gold plated teeth, he realized he had been kissing a mannequin.

"Bacchi-Gu, I think you should see this," Tenjin picked up a walkie-talkie.

"Oh, Bacchi-Gu!" Reika moaned and then they heard a familiar voice laughing. It was Kat!

"Hey, you perverted morons! Sorry, but you won't be going on that outing unless we can help it so spend the next few hours locked in there!" Kat's voice exploded from the other end and then they heard a click. They ran towards the door and began banging on it but there was no one to let them out.

Or they were there but ignored the Trio. Kat twirled the keys around her index finger and grinned and said to Reika, "Operation: Zero Hentai had been accomplished."

"Good, now let's help Midori-chan get ready, Kat-chan," Reika said, smiling wide.

"OK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They group was in a large field. "This place is great!" exclaimed Midori. "Don't you guy's think it's the perfect place for a campfire!"

"Yeah…" replied Yuusuke, uninterested.

"Fireworks would be fun too! It's also the perfect place to have some lunch!" She fell back and lay on the grass.

"Hai," agreed Leo. Everyone sat down except for Yuusuke.

Yuusuke began to walk away. "Let's go…" Kyo got up and grabbed Yuusuke. He dragged him back towards the group. "Nani?! Kyo what are you doing?!"

Kyo sat Yuusuke down next to Midori. "Sit down," ordered Kyo. Kyo sat between him and Mahiro. He handed Yuusuke a sandwich. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," refused Yuusuke.

"Fine, starve," said Kyo. They then heard the sound of hooves rushing toward them. They noticed a large shadow charging at them. Everyone got out of the way except for Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, get out of there!" yelled Midori. Kyo just grabbed his sword and waited. A large armored humanoid rhinoceros exploded from the forest and charged at Kyo.

"Kyo!!!" exclaimed the group. At the last possible second Kyo turned around and halted the creature with his sword.

"Now you're a big one, aren't you?" questioned Kyo with a smirk. Kat and Leo's phones beeped.

"It's a Beast Spirit!" exclaimed Kat.

Kyo jumped back and sighed. "Well that's no fun." He sheathed his blade and turned to Kat and Leo. "You two take care of it. I'll look after the others."

Kat stared at the raging Beast Spirit. It had grey skin and clad in dark green armor. It was bulky in appearance and appeared humanoid, standing on two legs. The blood on its horn told them enough of what they had to do.

"Otouto-chan, you handle it," Kat said. "I'll make sure your girlfriend and the others are safe!"

"Hai!" Leo glared at the Rhino Beast Spirit, "I don't know if you can understand me, but right now I don't really care. You ruined a perfectly good day for me and well; I'm frankly getting sick of it!" Leo slid the Category Ace of Spades into his Advent Buckle and the belt wrapped around his waist. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"I am the man that shall create the path to his destiny with the slash of his blade. I am Advent Knight Draco! Tenzan!" It was a good thing that everyone had evacuated, well except for Kyo, since Leo needed to keep his identity a secret. It would've pretty hard to be in school if everyone saw him transform.

"You really need to think up some new lines…" suggested Kyo.

Leo, now transformed into Advent Knight Draco, charged at the Rhino Beast Spirit and sent it reeling to the ground with a punch, or, it might've if the thing didn't charge back and hit Draco in the chest with a horn. Draco screamed in pain as he was sent flying and tumbled across the ground. The Rhino Beast Spirit grunted and then stampeded towards Draco, who just got back to his feet. Draco gulped as he saw the tip of the Beast Spirit's horn pointed right at him. He rolled out of the way and drew his sword.

The Beast Spirit turned back around and dashed towards Draco, catching him in the back. Sanae gasped, "Leo!" but was relieved when she saw that Leo had caught the horn under his arm and then grasped it with his hand.

"RAIJIN!" Draco shouted and he began electrocuting the Beast Spirit. It roared in agony before Draco let go and then kicked it in the fast. Spreading the card panels out, Draco plucked two of the only cards he had and slashed them through his Seiryu Blade.

"SLASH!"

"TACKLE!"

The images of both cards appeared above him before they were absorbed. Draco's eyes flashes as he took a running start towards the Beast Spirit who charged back. Draco's shoulder hit it in the chest and sent it flying and a quick swing from Draco actually sliced its horn off. It fell to the ground. Draco then sheathed his sword and prepared another attack, concentrating on his electrical powers.

"RAIJIN KICK!" he announced as he leapt into the air and then extended his right foot, aiming at the Beast Spirit. His body crackled with electricity as he launched himself at it with the aid of his wind powers. His foot smashed the Beast Spirit in the face and then sent it flying into a large tree. It slid down and slumped over. Draco knew that it had been defeated and he threw one of his Blank Seal cards and it stuck to the Beast Spirits. The creature was then absorbed into the card before it flew back into Draco's hand.

"Category 4 of Clubs: Rush Rhinoceros," he read. He snapped his belt close and the energy field changed him back to normal. He turned around to see Sanae run over with his sister following her and he asked her, "Sanae-chan, daijoubu?"

"Sorry, otouto-chan, she got away from me!" Kat apologized.

Sanae nodded but then noticed that Leo had some bruises and scrapes. "You're hurt!"

"Oh, this happens all the time. Daijoubu…" Sanae took his hand. "Huh?"

"I'm taking you to Dr. Chigusa to get you checked out!"

Kyo chuckled as Kat grinned. Kyo commented, "Looks like they are getting really close."

"I agree," Kat nodded.

"Why didn't you help him?" Kyo asked.

"I was," Kat defended. "I had to keep everyone away so that my otouto-chan could work."

"You're a good sister," Kyo teased, but got elbowed in the gut.

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm done," Dr. Chigusa said as she finished wrapping Leo's wounds up. "And they aren't infected, lucky for you. I can't believe you decided to stay and fight that thing while the other students evacuated."

"Gomen nasai, Dr. Chigusa," Leo apologized. "It's just that, well, I was raised to protect the people close to me. I wasn't going to let that creature hurt anyone."

"Where is that thing now?"

"Gone," Leo answered.

"Gone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just gone. You won't see it ever again."

Sanae walked into the room and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Dr. Chigusa smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." She left her office as Sanae walked in.

"Are you alright?" Sanae asked concerned.

"Hai," he nodded.

"But your bandages…"

"Occupational hazard. It's nothing to worry about."

"I was just so afraid that…"

"Daijoubu. Ano, Sanae-chan, would you like to come with me to the field to look at the clouds? There should be a lot of them right now."

"Looking at clouds?" she questioned.

"It's something I like to do and…" he looked at the window. "Oh, it's going to be raining soon. Maybe later then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go check on my otouto-chan and Sanae," said Kat as she turned to leave.

"Later," said Kyo. They turned to leave. Midori stayed behind, looking sad. Kyo told Mahiro to go and that he'd catch up. "What's wrong, Midori-san?"

She looked at him. "Kyo-kun… Yuusuke-kun didn't eat the lunch I made him."

Kyo sighed. "Don't worry about him. He just doesn't understand this kind of thing. Now c'mon, we got work to do."

"Hai, Kyo-kun!"

They now stood in front of a caged off cave. "Wouldn't this cave would be great for a tunnel of horror?" asked Midori. "We could open it up."

"Yeah, it's nice and spooky," said Kyo.

"Isn't it a little dangerous?" asked Mahiro.

"And preparation would be a real pain," added Yuusuke.

"But that's the fun part!" argued Midori.

"Well, let's go," said Yuusuke.

"What?!" whined Midori. They all walked away from the cave. Kyo could have sworn that he heard a hissing sound coming from the cave.

They were walking in the forest back to school. Kyo and Mahiro stayed a little behind so Yuusuke and Midori could have some alone time. "Yuusuke-kun's not into it…" said Midori sadly.

"And no wonder! Making me do all this at your convenience," said Yuusuke.

"We still have more places to investigate." Midori ran up to Yuusuke and grabbed his arm. "Let's have a look!" Yuusuke pulled his arm away.

"Go with Kyo and Mahiro," said Yuusuke.

"Going with them won't mean anything!"

"Why is that?"

"Because this is a date."

Kyo and Mahiro fell over, '_She really thinks that this is a date?!'_ thought Kyo.

"Our first date!" said Midori as she blushed.

"This… is a date?" asked Yuusuke.

"It is!" exclaimed Midori. She then counted off the reasons on her fingers. "Walking through the forest together, eating lunch together, bathing in the sun together in the field… See, this is a wonderful date!"

"Stop labeling things on your own!" said Yuusuke.

"What's wrong with it?!"

"I'm pissed at your selfish ways of doing things, like what you're doing right now!" yelled Yuusuke.

Midori looked saddened. "Well, sorry for being so selfish!" She started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Mido--" began Yuusuke. It began to rain. Yuusuke ran after Midori. "The dorms aren't that way!"

"Ah, shit!" cursed Kyo. "Let's go find some shelter."

They came across an old shack and decided to stay there until the rain died down. The girls had stripped down to their underwear and the guy's were only wearing their pants. Their clothes formed a barrier between them. Midori sneezed. "Are you alright?" asked Yuusuke.

Midori thought about what Reika had said earlier. '_What could possibly happen when he doesn't even like you?'_

"Are you okay, Midori-chan?" asked Mahiro.

"I'm fine…" Midori sneezed again.

Yuusuke stood up and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Don't look!" yelled Midori.

Yuusuke turned back around. "Why would I?!"

"You're really not… but you looked at Futaba-chan's…" Midori thought about the incident at the bath.

"That was an accident I just happened to be…"

"Yuusuke, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and sit down" said Kyo.

He sat down. "I wasn't…" Midori threw him a handkerchief. "What's this?"

"I don't want you blaming me if you get a cold…"

"Thank you" said Yuusuke. His stomach growled. Midori pushed the lunch she made for him closer.

"Here. Since I made it for you to eat…"

"No thanks. I don't want to get sick or anything." Kyo hit Yuusuke on the head with his sheath.

"Just eat the food, baka" said Kyo.

Midori burst through the clothes. "How rude!" Kyo and Yuusuke backed away.

"Look at my eyes, Mahiro. They are nowhere near Midori!" said Kyo. '_Don't look! I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend!'_

'_Just look already, kid!'_ said Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_Shut up, you perverted old man!'_

Mahiro giggled, "Okay, Kyo, I believe you."

Yuusuke turned around and started eating the sandwiches Midori had made. "I hope the rain will stop soon…" Midori smiled.

Midori looked out the window. "Hey, it stopped raining!"

"Then let's head back," said Yuusuke. Midori and Mahiro saw something and they both smiled. They ran outside.

"What's going on?" asked Kyo.

Kyo and Yuusuke ran outside. They saw a rather large hot spring. "Wow…" said Kyo.

"Why is there a hot spring in a place like this?" asked Yuusuke.

"It's my first time seeing one!" exclaimed Midori.

A sly smile crept across Mahiro and Midori's faces. They then said, "Let's go in."

Kyo and Yuusuke were taken back by this. "NANI?!" exclaimed the boys.

"I'm going back," said Yuusuke as he turned to walk away. Kyo did his best to avoid looking at the girls and walked away. Midori and Mahiro stripped and got into the spring. Kyo did his best not to look back.

"It feels good…" said Midori.

"It sure does," agreed Mahiro.

Kyo and Yuusuke slowly came to a stop…

They were now in the hot spring away from the girls. "Well, doesn't it feel good?" asked Midori.

"Why don't you two come over here?" asked Mahiro. Kyo gulped. "There's more room over here." Kyo and Yuusuke slowly slid closer to the girls.

Kyo noticed three monkeys staring at them that looked like the Baka Trio. "That's just wrong," said Kyo.

"Midori, what could you possibly like in a guy like me?" asked Yuusuke.

"Because Yuusuke-kun is Yuusuke-kun," answered Midori. "Because you can't leave behind a person in need, because you're a nice person and you're nice to the girls."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Sanae were sitting on the field. It had rained earlier so they had taken shelter in Dr. Chigusa's office. After it had rained, Leo laid a blanket over the ground so they could both sit on it. Leo looked up into the sky, admiring a rainbow that had just formed.

"Sugoi…" Leo said with a smile before turning to look at Sanae, "I've always liked to look at the sky. The things up there are so lovely, don't you agree, Sanae-chan?" He, however, noticed a frown on her face. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sanae turned to look at him and said, "Leo-kun, why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

"Why do you have to fight these monsters? Why?" her eyes began to well up with tears. She regarded his bandages, "You got yourself hurt doing this. Can't someone else to do it?"

Leo saw the tears and reached over to wipe them away with his thumb. "Gomen nasai, Sanae-chan, but it's…my destiny." He sighed and showed her the card. "I was chosen by the Category Ace and there's nothing else I can do about it."

"So, there is no going back?" she said, almost depressingly. He nodded his head.

"Hai."

Sanae decided that this was the moment she had been waiting for. She had discussed this with Wakaba a few times, which resulted in her blushing like mad, but she'd decided to show Leo how much she liked him.

"Leo-kun?" Sanae spoke up almost questionably.

"Sanae-chan," Leo stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Leo-kun…" she cooed, leaning in closer, their faces so close. Leo's eyes went wide as his cheeks grew red.

"Sanae-chan, what are you-?" he could finish his sentence as her lips were pressed to his. She then pulled away, blushing like mad. Leo's goggles had fogged up as well as they turned away from each other, faces red like ripe tomatoes.

Kat had seen the whole thing and grinned before walking away. She said to herself, "They're okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

"So, what happened?" asked Reika.

Midori smiled. "Nothing happened…"

"Something happened! Something happened with him, right?!"

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm not telling you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo entered his room. He saw Yukimura and Kat drunk on the floor. "What the hell happened?!" yelled Kyo.

"I don't know," said Kat. "We were talking and the next thing I knew this happened."

Yukimura had a bucket on his head. He stood up and grabbed a broom. He then exclaimed, "I am Phobos!"

Kyo sweat dropped. '_Great he's on the Phobos thing again…'_

"All will bow down to Phobos!" Kyo grabbed the broomstick away from Yukimura and slammed it down on the bucket, breaking the stick. Yukimura fell over dazed. Kyo removed the bucket.

"Shut up, Phobos… and you owe me a new broom," said Kyo, irritated.

The door flew open. A girl with short blond hair and sparkling blue eyes walked in. "WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan," said Kyo with a wave as he helped the drunken Kat back up.

"Mizuki-chan! Come here and give me a hug!" said Yukimura, his arms wide open. She instead punched him in the face.

"Yukimura Sanada! You damned baka!" yelled Mizuki.

Kyo handed her some rope. "Use this. You really should have an intervention for him."

Mizuki smiled. Yukimura gulped. After tying him up she began to drag him away. "Thanks, Kyo-san! I'll see you later. I'll consider the intervention."

Yukimura exclaimed one more word before being dragged away, "Phobos!"

Kyo turned to Kat. "Hey Kat, what did you do to Bacchi-Gu and the others?"

Kat's eyes snapped open. "I knew I forgot something!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo arrived at the P.E. storeroom. He opened the door to see Bacchi-gu, Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin lying on top of each other, naked. Kyo shut the door and slowly backed away. "I don't even want to know what happened in there…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyo arrived in his room he saw Leo there, still blushing. Kat was asleep on Leo's bed. "Looks like she passed out, huh?" said Kyo laughing.

"Hai, what happened?" asked Leo.

"Yukimura got her drunk," replied Kyo. "And why are you blushing?"

"Ano… Sanae and I kissed," said Leo, shyly and placing his fingers to his lips. They still tingled.

Kyo smiled, "Congratulations, you didn't pass out this time." The two boys started laughing.

"I better get my onee-chan back to the girls' dorms," said Leo as he picked up Kat.

"I'll see you when you get back." Kyo suddenly heard a voice in his head.

'_**You can't keep me locked up forever… I'll break free soon…**_'

'_What was that?'_ thought Kyo.

'_I don't know kid, but even I didn't like it'_ replied Demon Eyes Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo knocked and Futaba opened the door to let Leo in who was carrying Kat. He gently laid her on the bed and she mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled the covers over her.

"What happened to her?" Futaba asked.

"Kyo-san's friend, Sanada-san, got her drunk with him," Leo replied.

"Oh," Futaba nodded and then grinned. "Hey, congratulations of getting a kiss from Sanae!"

Leo blushed and questioned, "Huh? How did you know?" Futaba gestured to the sleeping Kat who was drooling on the pillow. "Oh."

"Hey, between you and me, Leo, you're a good match for Sanae. She deserves someone as nice as you. Better then what that pervert Tenjin wants to do to her."

"Oh, well, I have to go. See you later, Futaba-san," Leo said before leaving.

"You too."

Kat then mumbled, "Damn you Phobos. Give me back my broom…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae was in her room with Wakaba. Wakaba had been trying to determine Sanae's future with Leo by pulling the needles out of her cactus. "You won't be together…" Sanae sighed in disappointment. "You will be together…" Sanae laughed happily. "You won't be together…" Sanae sighed again. Only one needle remained. "You will be together!" Sanae was ecstatic; she and Leo would be together. "And Togemura-san is almost never wrong!"

"Thank you, Wakaba-chan. Is Togemura-san gonna be okay?" asked Sanae.

"He'll be fine. The clean air has been really good for him." Togemura squeaked in agreement. "Togemura-san hopes that you and Leo-san will be very happy."

Sanae smiled, "Thank you, Togemura-san." Sanae then took out her pill case and took a pill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was looking up into the sky at the stars. Kyo just stared at him as he shined his blade. "You seem to like to look at the sky a lot, Leo," Kyo said.

"Hai, Kyo-san," Leo admitted. "I think it has something to do with my elements. They both belong to the sky, right?"

Kyo just chuckled and shook his head. Leo was good company, compared to the Baka Trio. He shuddered at the image. He just hoped they didn't end up doing anything stupid/crazy.

Leo stared down at the card in his hand. The rhinoceros image on it appeared powerful. Maybe he could put it to the test before handing it to Pluto…maybe.

Kyo looked at his sword. "All nice and clean," he mused. The sword then began to pulsate. "Strange, Tenro's never done that before…"

"Tenro?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, it's my swords name" replied Kyo. '_Something must be wrong… could Tenro be reacting to that voice from earlier?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud buzzing could be heard as a large shadow flew over the school. It landed on the roof before buzzing away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With it being the weekend everyone was at the pool. Sanae was sitting in the shade, watching Leo stretch and sighing happily with a tint of pink on her cheeks. The girls were having fun on one side, while the boys were preparing for practice. All the guys were looking at Dr. Chigusa, who was wearing a bikini. Several of the girls were swooning over Leo, much to Sanae's dismay. Several other girls were watching Kyo, much to Mahiro's dismay. This was the first time they had had swim practice since the girls arrived, so no one realized how muscular Kyo truly was. It wasn't bulging over-sized muscles but lean muscle. Leo was the same way. He was more of an athletic build. They also noticed something else, a large cross-shaped scar on Kyo's back. He quickly removed his sunglasses and replaced them with goggles that hid his eyes. "Hey, Kyo, what's with that scar?" asked Kat.

"I'm not really sure," replied Kyo. "As far as I know it has always been there." Kyo dived into the water.

Wakaba walked up to Sanae and asked, "Too hot, Sanae-chan?"

"No, daijoubu," replied Sanae. Wakaba set Togemura next to Sanae. Togemura had a yellow transparent water ring around his container.

"You look after Sanae, Togemura-san," said Wakaba. She then turned and went toward the pool.

Sanae smiled, "Togemura-san, let's practice swimming together once I get better."

Bacchi-Gu slid toward Dr. Chigusa, and I mean slid. He was covered head to toe in suntan oil. "Dr. Chigusa! Please use my body to rub on some oil!" He leapt at Dr. Chigusa, but she just moved out of the way. He crashed and slid until he plowed right into Tenjin, who was too busy looking at Sanae to notice.

"Hey, Leo?" Yuusuke began.

"Hai, Yuusuke-san?" Leo responded.

"What's with that tattoo on your shoulder?" Yuusuke asked, motioning towards the blue spade shaped tattoo on Leo's right shoulder.

"It's like a mark that identifies me as the Knight of Seiryu. The first time I changed, it appeared there. My onee-chan has a heart shaped tattoo on her left shoulder as well."

"I noticed," Yuusuke chuckled. A lot of the boys were staring at Leo's sister. She looked pretty good in the bathing suit.

Leo looked at Sanae who was sitting in the shade with Wakaba's Togemura next to her. He frowned sadly and sympathetically since she could not join in because of her health. It just wasn't fair but then again…_'Okaasan said this; Life is not fair all the time, we just have to make the most out of it._' Maybe he could spend some time with her later to cheer her up. Or maybe help her build up her stamina with a healthy jog later on. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and dove into the water. Kyo came up out of the water just in time to see the roof of the locker room explode.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kyo. Leo and Kat appeared next to him. "Kat, get everyone out of here. Leo, I need you to get Tenro out of my locker. I'll hold off what ever this thing is till you guys get back with your cards."

"Hai!" replied the twins as they went to work.

Kyo got out of the water. Kyo then saw what caused the explosion. A large humanoid weasel appeared. Its sharp claws shined in the sunlight. It also had cannons mounted on its shoulders. '_Sharp claws, and shoulder cannons…'_

'_Can't get too close because of those claws, but you can't stay too far out because of the cannons. And from what I can see, its reach is about the same distance it needs to fire those cannons. This should be interesting, kid' _said Demon Eye's Kyo.

"Kyo-san, here!" Leo shouted out as he threw the sword to Kyo who caught it expertly in his hand. Leo was dried and wearing a blue shirt and also had his Advent Buckle on. Leo stared at the monster and asked, "Kyo-san is this one of the Mibu's creations?"

Kyo blinked and stared at Leo in disbelief, "You mean this isn't one of those Beast Spirits you fight!?" '_Okay, not good…_'

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not, but if it's threatening everyone here then I'm going to fight it alongside you."

Kyo grinned and said, "Then get into your fighting clothes because we're going to party!"

The weasel creature noticed them and hissed before bowing down and had its cannons aimed at them. It then opened fire.

"Watch out!" Kyo screamed as he pushed Leo out of the way and the missile just caused another wall to blow up. "We have to get this thing away from here!"

"Hai! Henshin!" Leo's belt buckle split open.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Clad in his armor, Draco charged and immediately began attacking the mysterious creature. Kyo drew Tenro and his eyes narrowed while glowing a little. He charged at the creature. The creature knocked Draco away and launched a missile at Kyo. Draco got up and began slashing at the creature. Kyo leapt out of the way, only to realize that the missile was heading toward Midori and Yuusuke, who had yet to get away. Kyo ran, catching up with the missile. "Only got one shot at this…" Kyo grabbed the missile and began to change its trajectory. "Leo! Get out of the way!" Kyo let the missile fly. Draco leapt away and shot a powerful bolt of electricity at the creature, paralyzing it. The creature sent out another missile. "Perfect…" said Kyo with a smirk. He slashed his blade, "Mizuchi!" Kyo sent a powerful attack behind the missile. The two missiles collided. The creature roared in satisfaction. Its victory was cut short however, as the Mizuchi tore through the creature. It screamed in pain then fell to the ground in a heap. Kat then showed up.

"Aw man, I missed all the fun," said Kat in disappointment.

Kyo was breathing heavily and sat down. "I put too much energy into that attack. I'm completely drained. Hey Leo, why don't you just seal the damn thing already?"

Draco pulled out a blank card and threw it at the creature. It stuck to it but instead of the creature being pulled into the card, the card itself got pulled into the creature. The creature got up, recovered. Draco gasped in shock.

"Nani!?" Draco said in surprise. The creature snarled and lunged at Draco but…

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Kat's red energy field knocked it back and sent it crashing into the lockers as Kat ran through the field, changing into Advent Knight Mimic. She yelled, excitedly, "Alright, now to have some fun!" She ducked under a claw swipe and punched the thing in the chest before going for a roundhouse at the base of its neck. She then jumped up and landed a chop on one of its cannons' denting it as it was ready to fire one. The cannon exploded and green blood gushed out of the wound which was surrounded by singed fur. It hissed in pain and took a swipe at Mimic, only for her to block it with her Suzaku Arrow.

While Mimic was fighting, Kyo asked Draco, "How come you weren't able to seal it?"

"I don't know…" Draco said, shaking his head. Gripping his sword, he drew a card and slashed it through.

"TACKLE!"

Hearing the announcement, Mimic did the same and slashed a card threw her card reader. "CHOP!" She chopped down on the other cannon, rendering it useless.

Draco charged at the creature and tackled it in the chest, sending both of them crashing out of the locker room, making a large hole in it that led outside. Mimic and Kyo went after them as they watched Draco fight the creature. Blade met claws as Draco swung and parried, fighting the monster with the ferocity of the creature his armor was derived from. The creature also landed hits on Draco's arms and chest, sending sparks flying. He then landed a solid kick to its chest which sent it splashing into the pool.

"RAIJIN!" Draco called and a bolt of lightning came crashing down on the creature. It screamed in pain as electricity coursed through its body and in the water it would be deadly. It then exploded, sending water flying everywhere. Draco heaved and panted as he undid his transformation.

Kat, now out of her armor, and Kyo joined him to see if he was okay. He was sweating and panting heavily. There were some claw marks on his arms and chest where the creature had scratched him. Midori and Yuusuke ran towards the three.

"Are you three okay?" asked Yuusuke.

"We're fine," said Kat.

"Just a little worn out," added Leo.

"I'll be okay after I rest," said Kyo.

"That's good," said Midori with a smile. "But the pool is out of water…"

"I'll take care of that!" exclaimed Kat. She filled up the pool with ice, and then used her fire powers to melt the ice, filling up the pool. "There!"

"Nice work, Kat, and I guess that we can just come to the pool in our swimming clothes for a while," said Kyo. He laid back. "Damn, I'm tired. That thing was pretty tough to take down." He then noticed Mahiro walking up to them. "Hey, Mahiro-chan."

"Maybe this will give you some more energy…" Mahiro bent down and kissed Kyo on the fore head. Kyo leapt into the air.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" exclaimed Kyo. He now seemed to be full of energy.

"Good…" said Mahiro. Kyo then moved closer to Mahiro and tried to kiss her. She pushed him into the pool and he fell with a splash. "Cool off, Kyo… You seem to have a little too much energy." Kat snickered at this. Soon everyone returned and began swimming as if nothing had happened. Yuusuke jumped in and began doing laps. He swam up to the block. He looked up and saw Midori looking at him. Yuusuke turned around and swam off. Half way through his lap he saw Midori beneath him making a face at him. This caused Yuusuke to swim even faster. Midori surfaced next to him.

"Did I surprise you?" asked Midori with her normal cheerful voice.

"Swim properly!" scolded Yuusuke.

Leo decided to sit with Sanae to keep her company along with Togemura. The girl frowned at seeing the fresh wounds that Leo was treating with salve and bandages, but she smiled again when he gave her a smile.

"Ano, Sanae-chan?" Leo began.

"Hai, Leo-kun?" Sanae responded.

"Would you like to go for a jog with me later? It might help you build up your strength and stamina. If you want, we can do it early in the morning when it isn't too hot."

"Sure," Sanae smiled at him and he looked away blushing.

Tenjin watched this and fume. Oh, he was going to teach Leo a lesson for stealing away _his_ Sanae-chan!

Futaba watched Yuusuke and Midori. She seemed sad at the sight of Yuusuke being with someone. Wakaba watched her sister. '_Onee-sama looks like she is lost in thought.'_ thought Wakaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Leo and Sanae were out jogging and having a good time. Sanae wore a white t-shirt with black sweatpants and sneakers while Leo was dressed in a blue short-sleeved hoodie with matching sweat-pants and black sneakers. He also had a bag strapped to his back with bottles of water.

Leo had to make sure to keep a steady pace for Sanae's sake. She was still a little weak because of her health and Leo wanted this to be beneficial for her. She could only improve on her health is she exercised regularly and a healthy jog around the campus was a good way to do that.

Sanae jogged by Leo's side and smiled serenely. She then stopped and panted a bit. Leo stopped as well and said, "Let's take a break." He handed her a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."

Sanae wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled, "Hai."

Both of them sat down on a bench and drank their water together while talking.

Meanwhile, Tenjin growled as he followed after the two. Oh…now he was going to give Leo what he deserved…

"Narukawa!" Tenjin barked. Sanae yelped in fear and cringed at the sound of the voice. She scooted closer to Leo for protection. Leo blinked and saw Tenjin.

"Oh, Tenjin, Konnichi-" he then saw Tenjin charge and then swing a fist at Leo. Leo, however, caught it expertly in his hand. "Nani? What do you think you're doing!?" He stood up after letting Tenjin's fist go.

"I'm going to beat you up for stealing Sanae-chan from me!" Tenjin yelled out angrily and swung his fist again, but Leo side-stepped it. Sanae watched them. Tenjin kept swinging at Leo, but Leo just kept on dodging. Sanae knew Leo very well by now, and knew that he wouldn't strike back at Tenjin. However, Tenjin was quite large and knew that if he could actually hit Leo, he might hurt him. So, she decided to put an end to it.

"Ano… Tenjin-san…" Tenjin stopped fighting Leo and looked at Sanae with a large smile.

"Hai, Sanae-chan?" asked Tenjin.

"Could you please get me some water?" asked Sanae.

"But, you have water right there…" said Tenjin.

Sanae smiled and blushed slightly, "Please… onii-chama?"

Steam exploded from Tenjin's ears. "Onii-chama!!!" He ran back toward campus screaming, "Onii-chama, onii-chama, my darling Sanae-chan called me onii-chama!!!"

Leo blinked and turned to Sanae with confusion. "Nani? What was that about?"

"Tenjin wanted me to call him Onii-chama. I just thought it would make him stop. I knew you could handle him, but still…" Sanae said, looking away. Leo held her chin and turn her to face him.

"Arigato, Sanae-chan," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed a bit. "Ikuzo, let us continue with our jog."

"H-Hai!" Sanae replied, blushing red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Mahiro were walking around in the forest. "I love it out here, it's so peaceful" said Mahiro. Kyo nodded in agreement. They didn't notice that they were being followed.

"Kyo… Why is it that Kyoshiro is so interested in you…?" asked the figure to himself. Kyo then turned to the forest. The figure believed that he had been spotted.

"Come out now," ordered Kyo, ready to draw his blade. The figure was about to oblige when a second figure exited from the trees. He was a very large man. He wore black pants and combat boots, but no shirt, revealing his large muscles. He had gold rings circling his arms. "Bikara, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to kill you, Kyo," said Bikara. Kyo and Mahiro were silent. "No, actually, I'm just lost in the woods! But to think I'd run into Kyo! It must be the power of love!" Kyo charged at Bikara. He slashed at him but Bikara blocked.

"Bikara, we don't have time for this," said a voice from the forest. He stepped forward. He had long black hair. He was wearing a black robe that covered his entire body, save his head. "You know that we are to report to the Crimson King about that creature."

Kyo stabbed out his sword, stabbing the figure in the chest. "You left yourself open… Shindara."

Shindara grabbed the sword. "Nice thrust… but you can't kill me like that." Shindara sent a blast of wind from his hand, knocking Kyo back and smashing him into a tree.

"As immortal as ever I see."

"Bikara, it is time we depart. We much report to the Crimson King." Shindara and Bikara then vanished.

Mahiro ran over to Kyo, "Are you okay, Kyo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Really, who?" Kyo and Mahiro continued to walk. They were now standing in front of a rather large hut and were several miles away from the school. Kyo walked up and opened the screen door.

"Hey, old man, are you here?" asked Kyo.

"Hello, Kyo-san," said a kind voice. Kyo smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like Leo and Kyo, Kat wasn't having a good time either. She was fighting a large group of Dark Roaches.

She had just been taking a walk when she was suddenly ambushed. However, Dark Roaches, even in numbers, were just small fry to her.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Donned in her armor, she smashed the Dark Roaches away with punches and kicks before summoning her Suzaku Arrow and started firing at them with ice and fire arrows. They were immediately destroyed.

Suddenly, a large buzzing sound invaded her ears. She rolled out of the way before whatever it was came down to strike.

It looked like a humanoid bee and it had stingers attached to its wrists. Its skin was yellow with black stripes and it wore a black chestplate with shoulder-guards. It buzzed its wings as it flew in the air.

"Time to exterminate," Mimic said as she took aim and fired, but it dodged to the side before shooting a spike at her. She leapt back and it imbedded itself into the ground. She aimed up high again, but it had vanished. "Kuso! Coward!" The Dark Roaches came at her again and she said, "Well, I better take my frustration out on you lot before I go after that thing!" She slashed a few Dark Roaches to pieces, killing them instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It sure has been a while, Kyo-san," said the man. He had short blond hair and kind black eyes.

"It sure has, Muramasa-sensei," replied Kyo. "I would like you to meet someone very important to me. This is my girlfriend, Mahiro" said Kyo, introducing Mahiro.

Muramasa stood and bowed to Mahiro, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mahiro-san."

"Wow, you're so polite. So unlike Kyo" said Mahiro smiling.

"You know I can hear you," said Kyo. Muramasa chuckled slightly.

"So, Kyo-san, what did you come here for? Certainly not to just visit an old man like me," said Muramasa, his smile never disappearing.

"The Mibu have been becoming more violent. I just fought against Bikara, and earlier I fought against Hotaru. And there is something new…" He explained to Muramasa about the Beast Spirits and the Advent Knights.

"Interesting, I remember hearing legends about the Beast Spirits. I would like to meet these Advent Knights."

"We're heading back to school now if you'd like to join us," volunteered Mahiro.

"Arigato, Mahiro-san," said Muramasa. They got up and left the hut, only to be met with several Mibu soldiers. Muramasa's smile faded, "an assassination squad." He turned to Kyo, "Could you please fight them? You know I dislike fighting."

"Sure…" said Kyo. He drew Tenro and warned, "leave now or I'll be forced to kill you." The troops simply charged. "I warned you…" Kyo's blade began to ring, "Mizuchi!" A powerful attack sped at the troops destroying a large number of them. The rest retreated. He sheathed Tenro and said, "Let's go meet the others…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and the others were now at the school. People had already started rebuilding the lockers. They heard a voice of the intercom. "The weather today is beautiful. Now, I, Ichiban-Boshi, would like to announce my hot, gleaming love… I love you, Futaba-chan! I am in love with you! Next up is a love song I wrote on a long, sleepless night…" Ichiban-Boshi began to sing.

"You certainly go to an interesting school, Kyo-san," said Muramasa.

"Gomen, please excuse me for a moment… Mahiro, please introduce him to Kat and Leo." Kyo sped off to the A.V. building to 'talk' to Ichiban-Boshi.

Ichiban-Boshi's song was interrupted as Kyo and Futaba showed up. Over the intercom you could hear him begging for mercy. "No, please stop!" You could also hear the sounds of Ichiban-Boshi being beaten up.

Mahiro saw Kat running around, looking like she was searching for something frantically. She called, "Kat-chan! Kat-chan!" Kat heard her and ran towards Mahiro and Muramasa.

"Oh, hey, Mahiro," Kat said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to Muramasa here," Mahiro said. "He's an old friend of Kyo's."

Kat bowed, "Nice to meet you." Muramasa bowed back.

"You must be one of the Advent Knights that Kyo told me about," Muramasa said. Kat's eyes widened with shock.

"Um…ah…"

"Don't worry," Mahiro assured her. "He can keep a secret."

Kat didn't look too pleased but nodded anyway, "Well, if you say so."

"Where is Leo-san?" Mahiro asked.

"Oh, he went and took Sanae out for a little jog," Kat answered. She then looked behind the two. "And here they come." Mahiro and Muramasa turned around to see Leo and Sanae running towards them. Actually, Sanae was on Leo's back as he carried her, piggyback style.

"Leo-kun, I told you I'm fine!" Sanae insisted.

"You sprained your ankle, Sanae-chan!" Leo protested. "We need Dr. Chigusa to check it out!"

"Hey, otouto-chan!" Kat called to get the couple's attention. "Here's another old friend of old Red Eyes!"

"Konnichiwa," both Leo and Sanae greeted.

"Ah, you must be Leo, the Knight of Seiryu," Muramasa said kindly before bowing. This caused Leo to freeze with shock.

"Mahiro here said that he can keep a secret," Kat assured her brother, though she wasn't very convinced.

"By the way, you looked like you were searching for something," Mahiro inquired, "What was it?"

"Got ambushed by some Dark Roaches, plus there's a new Beast Spirit in the area!" Kat replied. A needle flew at them but was caught by Muramasa. Kat's eyes widened. He held the needle in his hand.

"Does this belong to one of those Beast Spirits?" asked Muramasa.

"Just how much did Kyo tell you?" asked Kat, irritated. Muramasa just smiled in response. They heard a loud buzzing as the Bee Beast Spirit landed in front of them accompanied by several Dark Roaches. "Now I can finish him…" said Kat with a smirk.

"Leo-san, may I please borrow your bokken?" asked Muramasa politely.

"Ano… sure" said Leo, giving his bokken to Muramasa. Muramasa smiled. With the blink of an eye, Muramasa decimated the Dark Roaches, who disintegrated before hitting the ground. "Sugoi…" was all Leo could say.

"Your bokken worked wonderfully. It has great respect for you" said Muramasa, handing the bokken back to Leo. "I believe it is your job to deal with these Beast Spirits, so I shall watch after the girls."

"Hai," Leo nodded after putting Sanae down and put on his buckle after sliding in his Category Ace. Kat did the same. They placed the buckles to their waists and allowed the belts to wrap around them.

"Henshin!" the twins cried in unison.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The Beast Spirit noticed and attempted to fly away but ice arrows struck its wings and left it grounded.

Draco was the first to strike as his fist made impact with the creature's face, sending it staggering back. Mimic grabbed it by the shoulders and continued to slam it in the stomach with her knee before slamming her helmeted head onto its own head. She went into a reverse roundhouse accompanied by a side kick from her bro. The Bee Beast Spirit aimed its stingers at them and fired. The twins drew their weapons and knocked the stingers away before. The thing then charged and attempted to stab at them with its stingers but they dodged out of the way and then got behind it before sending it flying with kicks. It was sent tumbling over the ground before standing up again.

Draco drew his sword and drew two cards. One was his Tackle Boar and the other was Rush Rhinoceros. He slashed both cards through.

"RUSH! TACKLE!"

He charged at the Beast Spirit and then struck at it with the tip of his weapon before electrocuting it with his powers. Mimic decided to finish it off by attaching her card reader to her weapon and drawing a card before slashing it through.

"TORNADO!"

She aimed her Suzaku Arrow and fired several spiraling ice and fire arrows that struck the creature in the chest. It staggered back and then let out a loud screech before falling on its back. It exploded but remained intact.

Draco threw a Blank Seal card at it and then it flew back into his hand after successfully sealing it. He read it. "Category 2 of Clubs: Stab Bee."

"Can't believe a Category 2 was so much trouble," Mimic said before changing back to Kat.

"Hai," Leo nodded in agreement.

Muramasa applauded the twins. "I can see why Kyo has so much respect for you two."

"Muramasa-sama, how do you know Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"I was good friends with Kyo's father. I am also the one who taught Kyo how to fight."

"Nani? So you taught Kyo the Mizuchi?" asked Kat.

"Hai. Kyo was always such a stubborn boy…"

"That hasn't changed at all," interrupted Mahiro. Muramasa laughed at this. He pulled Leo aside for a moment.

"Leo-san, you are quite the swordsman, and remind me a lot of Kyo. I was wondering… perhaps you would like to learn the Mizuchi?"

Leo blinked in disbelief. Kyo's former master was offering to train him. "H-Hai!" exclaimed Leo excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was dragging Ichiban-Boshi towards Yuusuke and the others. "So that was your plan?" said Kyo understanding. It turns out that the Baka Trio was trying to get to the girls by getting advice from Midori.

"So since singing didn't work, let's try getting physical. When words can't reach her, go for it physically!" said Midori

"It's my turn now!" said Bacchi-Gu.

They now stood outside Dr. Chigusa's office, waiting for Bacchi-Gu. They heard him scream and run out of the office, his pants pulled down and a needle sticking out of his butt. "I don't want a needle!"

Dr. Chigusa pulled out a giant needle. "If you ever need another check-up, I'll be glad to help." Bacchi-Gu ran away, screaming.

"Well, that was entertaining" said Kyo. "I gotta get going, try not to do anything too stupid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked up to the others. "Hey guys," said Kyo. Kat punched him in the face. "What the hell, Kat?!"

"That is for telling our secret to someone," said Kat.

"Kyo-san, Muramasa-sama said he was going to teach me the Mizuchi!" said Leo, excitedly.

"Hai and you are all invited to my house for some tea," offered Muramasa.

"Arigato, Muramasa-sensei," said Kyo as he bowed to his former teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

It was now getting late at night. Leo's training had gone well and Kyo had explained to the others how he knew Muramasa. Leo came in from his training exhausted, while Muramasa didn't seem any different. "You did quite well, Leo-san."

"Arigato," bowed Leo. Muramasa poured him some tea.

Muramasa looked outside, "It is getting quite late. It will be mid-night by the time all of you get back to campus. I insist that you stay here tonight."

Kat, Sanae and Mahiro looked unsure. "Don't worry," reassured Kyo. "I used to live here. You girls can take my parents' old room." Kyo got up. "I'll show you the way."

The hut was even larger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. "Sugoi, I can't believe you used to live here," said Kat.

Kyo smiled, "It was always kind of fun. But I was always freaked out about the stories…"

"What stories?" asked Sanae a little scared.

"The legends of the **Ochiudo**…"

"The what?" asked Kat.

"They are a group of fugitive warriors. After the Battle of Sekigahara four hundred years ago, the losing side retreated and became fugitives killing to survive. They say that the warriors never died, that their hatred kept them alive and that anyone who wanders into the forest will become their captives and will never be seen again…" Sanae was definitely scared now but Leo took her hand and comforted her. "Here is the room," said Kyo, pointing to an open door. "Have a good night sleep." Kyo smiled and then walked away.

When Kyo arrived, Muramasa was alone. "I told Leo that he could use your old room, since I know you hardly ever used it when you lived here."

"Yeah, I was always training at night."

"Or you would just sleep on the roof," added Muramasa with a smile.

"Speaking of which, it's time to go to sleep." Kyo walked outside and climbed onto the roof.

"That boy never changes." He slipped some tea. "He reminds me so much of you, Nozomu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

Leo and Kat were up early and had their Advent Buckles on. They slid in their Category Ace cards and stared at each other.

"Henshin!" the twins cried in unison as they snapped their buckles open and charged straight at each other.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Draco swung a fist but Mimic leaned to the side before swinging her arm down to land a chop to his shoulder but he grabbed her arm before it could reach him and then swung his leg, kicking her repeatedly in the midsection. She staggered back and looked to see Draco swinging his fist again at her. She created an ice shield and he shattered through, but she had moved quickly behind him to kick him in the back. Draco stumbled but got into a stance again before sending a blast of air at her. She held her ground, digging in her heels as she attempted to create a fireball but the wind was far too strong for her to do that.

Draco then drew his sword and then charged at her, but she blocked with her bow and they began swinging at each other, weapons clashing and sparks flying as they both sparred.

Sanae yawned tiredly when she stepped out the door to see Draco and Mimic sparring. The way Draco moved as he fought made Sanae swoon a bit. She was so lucky to have met him…

Draco then did something Mimic did not expect and yelled out, "Mizuchi!" A powerful blast of wind shot at Mimic. She barely dodged.

"Excellent, Leo-san. You are becoming quite adept at the Mumyo Jinpu style" said Muramasa.

Kyo ran out of the hut and exclaimed, "Mahiro is gone!" Everyone turned to him.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Mimic.

"I don't know what happened, but I went to check on her and she was gone!" Kyo ran into the forest. "I have to find her!"

"Ikuzo, otouto-chan!" said Mimic.

"Hai!"

Muramasa turned to Sanae and asked, "Shall we join them, Minami-san?"

Kyo was running through the forest, "got to find her!" He then saw a young girl, no older than 11. She had her back against a tree and was surrounded by wolves. One of them lunged at her, but Kyo got in the way. The wolf bit down on Kyo's butt. "Are you okay?" asked Kyo. "Damn wolf, get off of me!" Kyo kicked his leg back, knocking the wolf away. A fireball got the wolves to back away from them. Kat and Leo showed up.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"Hai, my ass just hurts a little," said Kyo, rubbing his rear. He turned back to the girl. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked.

She smiled, "You saved me!" She had short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green kimono. A man ran up behind them.

"Mika!!!" he cried. He then pulled the girl into a hug. "Mika are you hurt? How many times have I told you not to go into the woods alone!?"

"But… father I…" began the girl, Mika.

The man began looking her over, "You may not be so lucky next time." He noticed her kimono was slightly torn. He turned to Kyo and grabbed his shirt collar. "What did you do to her?!" He then punched Kyo in the face.

Kyo stood back up. "Ow…"

They were now back at that man's hut and he was apologizing profusely. Sanae and Muramasa had joined them. "Daijoubu, daijoubu…" reassured Kyo. "I've taken worse hits than that." He looked around, "What is this village?"

"Hai, it seems strange that there would be a village this far into the mountains," added Leo.

"This is the Ochiudo village, isn't it?" asked Muramasa calmly. Everyone stared at him.

"Yes, it is," answered the man. Everyone was slightly freaked out.

"NANI?!" exclaimed Kat. Sanae was clinging to Leo.

"What happened?" asked a girl coming into the hut. It was Mahiro!

"Mahiro-chan!" exclaimed Kyo as he gave his girlfriend a hug. "Where were you?" Mahiro began to explain what had happened. Kyo turned to the man and bowed, "thank you for saving Mahiro."

"Please take a look around the village, we will bring you back to the school later" said the man.

Everyone was walking around the village. "This place sure is beautiful" said Sanae.

"I guess all the stories were just that… stories," said Kat.

"Hai, they are just the descendants of the Ochiudo" said Leo.

They then heard screaming, "I hate you! You're the worst father ever!" It was Mika, running from her father.

"Mika, wait!" yelled the father.

The group decided to follow her. They found her by the river. She absentmindedly threw pebbles into the river.

"Mika-chan, what's wrong?" Mahiro asked the little girl.

"I hate this place! I want to leave! And I told my father…" began Mika.

"Why would you want to leave this village? Believe me, the world outside is much worse," interrupted Kat.

"No!" yelled Mika. "No it's not! Nothing is worse than this place! Ever since our ancestors lost the war, all we do is run and hide! We are hated and hunted by everyone! They even murdered my mother!" Kyo's eyes widened. He was reminded of his mother, and what the Mibu did to her. "They called her awful names and killed her! And my otouto-chan got sick, but the doctors wouldn't see an 'Ochiudo' child! He died… He was only six years old!!!" She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What did we do to deserve this? I'm sick of hiding! I want to wear nice clothes and have friends! I want my family back!" She hugged Mahiro, "Mahiro-san! Please take me away from here!"

They were interrupted by the village elder. "Mika-chan, we must go! The hunters have found us! Your father is distracting them! Flee now!" Mika ran towards the village.

"Wait Mika-san!" yelled Kyo. He grabbed her wrist, "I said wait!"

"Let go! I have to go… They'll kill him! They'll kill my father! I have to stop them! If they kill my dad… if they kill him… I'll be alone…"

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll save him" promised Leo.

At the village Mika's father was on the ground, holding his bleeding leg. A man held his blade against his neck. He had a face that seemed to be stretched across his head, beady, soulless eyes, and long white hair. They were surrounded by dead bodies. The village had been destroyed. "It seems that you are the last…"

"Before you kill me, tell me, who are you?" asked Mika's father.

"Genjiro…" The man, Genjiro, jumped back as an arrow narrowly missed him.

"Shit! How did I miss?" cursed Kat, holding her weapon, the Suzaku Arrow. She readied another arrow. "I won't miss this time…" Mika ran to her dad.

"Father!"

"Mika… I told you to run."

"I won't run! I won't leave here without you!"

The man looked at Kyo, "I found you… Kyo!"

"Do I know you?" asked Kyo, ready to draw his blade.

"Surly you remember the gang wars a few years back… You spared me…"

"So, shouldn't you be thanking him?!" yelled Mahiro.

"Unfortunately, that isn't how it works for samurai," said Muramasa. "Sparing someone after a battle is the ultimate insult. It is basically telling someone that they aren't worth the effort to kill."

"That's right…" A rock hit Genjiro in the head. It was Mika.

"Go to hell! People like you make this world shit! Those damned fights are over…"

Genjiro appeared in front of her. "Nothing is over! Nothing ends until… I kill him!" he swung his sword at Mika. Her father got in the way. The sword cut into him. The soldiers laughed.

"Mika… are you okay…? Mom… Yuuta… I could not save them… but you… you will not die. D… don't die. Promise me…" his pulse stopped as his hands fell to the ground.

"NOOOO! DADDY!!! Please don't go! Daddy!!!" Leo gripped his fist, drawing blood. Genjiro approached them.

"Such a touching moment… a father's love is such a beautiful thing. Looking at you just breaks my heart. It's revolting." He raised his sword. "Die!" The sword never made contact with Mika, as Kyo had gotten in the way, the blade stopped in his hand.

Kyo removed his sunglasses, his blood red eyes stared into the man. "You will die…"

Leo then charged ahead with his sister but Kyo stopped them from attacking the man. "This guy is mine… You guys take care of those soldiers…" Kat was about to interject when Kyo just glared at her.

"Fine…" she said. They charged at the soldiers.

"Why… why are they fighting?" asked Mika.

"Because Kat and Leo fight to protect people. And Kyo… He lost his entire family and wasn't able to protect them. He carries that weight with him every day. He never wants to see anyone face that kind of pain," said Muramasa.

Leo shouted out, "FUUJIN!" creating a powerful typhoon blast that sent several soldiers flying. "RAIJIN!" he then sent lightning bolts down to strike some more and knock them out.

Kat shot fireballs at them and then said, "You guys look a little hot…chill out!" She then sent a blizzard at them "Heh, too easy!"

Genjiro kept swinging at Kyo, but Kyo just kept dodging. Genjiro just stopped and sheathed his sword. "What about a drawing contest? Whoever can get the first cut after drawing their sword wins…"

"Sure," replied Kyo. They both prepared to draw their swords.

"That man is using a Hien Ken stance… he draws so fast that he can cut Kyo three times before Kyo can cut him once" said Muramasa. "But Kyo is still the better swordsman…" Both swordsmen charged. The man drew his sword and slashed, only to realize that his arm was missing.

He fell down and backed away from Kyo, "How… how!?"

"A piece of scum like you… doesn't deserve to be a swordsman." Kyo picked up the arm. "You are lucky that my friends are here, or I'd beat you to death with your own arm." He threw the arm away, as if its touch was contaminating him. He looked down on Genjiro. "You are worthless… that is why I didn't kill you before." He gripped his blade. "But now… you have ruined a little girl's life." He lifted Genjiro up and pushed him. "Now start running." Genjiro got up and ran. Kyo prepared to strike.

"No! Stop!" Mika begged. She wrapped her arms around him. "Please, no more fighting…"

Kyo sighed and sheathed his blade. He put his sunglasses back on. "Fine." He bent down to Mika. "I'm sorry, Mika… You are now left without a family."

Muramasa smiled, "You know, my house is far too big for just me. Perhaps you can stay with me, little Mika." The young girl smiled.

"Really, Muramasa-sama?" Muramasa smiled in response. She hugged him. "Thank you!"

A smile never came across Kyo's face. "Let's go" said Kyo. "We should get back to campus." Kyo just walked away.

Leo stepped up to Kyo, "Kyo-san, you weren't really going to kill that person, were you?"

"Would it matter anyway, otouto-chan?" Kat commented.

"Onee-chan! I don't like killing!"

"Are you kidding me Leo…?" Kyo turned to look Leo right in the eyes. "I would have destroyed him. That look in Mika's eyes when her dad died… it was the same look my sister had when she saw our parents. I never want to see anyone with that look ever again. And if it meant killing that piece of shit, I wouldn't have given it a second thought." Kyo turned and began to walk back to campus. Leo was speechless.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Kat.

"As long as I've known him," said Mahiro. "He never wants anyone to go through what he has. Wait up, Kyo!" Mahiro ran up to her boyfriend to try and cheer him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now at school and Kyo hadn't said a word since they got back. As soon as they arrived he said that he was going to his usual spot and walked off. Kat was worried so she decided to follow him. "Why are you following me?" asked Kyo.

"Just worried about you, Red Eyes," Kat said.

"Don't be," Kyo said coldly and Kat quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, Mahiro's worried and everyone else is too. Need to talk about it?"

"No."

"I won't leave until you do."

"…" Kyo sighed. "Fine."

"Were you really going to kill that guy? I know he deserves it, but still…"

"As I told Leo, I would have destroyed him. My family was killed by the Mibu." Kat's eyes widened. "They were killed right in front of me. I swore vengeance against them. But what hurt me the most was the look in my imouto-chan's eyes. I couldn't stand that look. It was the same look Mika had. But I think the worst part of it is that it was my fault…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kat.

"A while ago my friends and I got entangled in some gang war. I fought that guy and nearly killed him, but like I said earlier, he wasn't worth the effort. Because I spared him, he killed Mika's father." Kyo rested his face in his hand. "It was my fault…"

"No, it isn't," she objected. "You couldn't have known…"

"I should have!"

"But you didn't. It isn't your fault. Shit like this happens." Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "You might need this."

"Thanks," Kyo took one and Kat lit it up. Kyo smoked it.

"Well, stop blaming yourself. You spared him before because he wasn't worth it and he just proved it by being all vengeful," Kat said. "He was just pathetic."

"Still…"

"What did I just say?"

"I guess you're right, thanks." Kyo sighed and looked into the sky. "Sorry, Mika-chan…" said Kyo quietly.

"Nani?" asked Kat.

"Nothing," said Kyo. He pulled out a pocket knife and his sheath. Kat noticed that there were carvings in the sheath, they were numbers. He began to carve more into the sheath.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" asked Kat.

"Do you know how many people were killed today Kat?"

Kat shook her head no. "But that wasn't…"

"Two hundred, Kat. Two hundred men, women and children were killed today. That is two hundred more souls that I will carry with me…" He finished carving.

"What do you mean?" asked Kat.

Kyo held the sheath up to her. There were several numbers carved in then scratched out. Only one number wasn't. It read '1,530.' "These are the souls I carry with me. The souls of every last man, woman, and child that died because I didn't save them. It is my fault Kat, and nothing anyone says can ever change that." He walked away. "I just need to be alone. I'll talk to you later, Kat."

"Kyo…" said Kat.

Kyo was by the river. He didn't notice Leo training by the river and Sanae was watching him. Kyo sat down and became lost in his own thoughts, thinking about all the numbers that have been added to his sheath. Leo then saw Kyo.

"Kyo-san…" Leo sighed sadly. Leo felt the same sort of guilt for not being able to keep his promise. He'd promise to save Mika's father but then…he failed. Sanae noticed this and stood up before walking to him.

"Leo-kun? Are you alright?" she asked in concern. He shook his head.

"No, I don't know if I am…" he admitted. "Today has been…too bloody for my taste."

Sanae paled a little and almost fainted but Leo helped her to stand. He wouldn't let her fall. He helped her to sit down and handed her a bottle of water before she swallowed one of her pills. "Gomen, I'm still too weak…"

"You're doing excellent progress, Sanae-chan," he told her gently. "Your stamina has increased." He held the sides of her face. "Don't think so little of yourself, ne?"

Sanae smiled but then she realized the way Leo was holding her. Leo realized it too, but instead of backing away, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded, kissing him back. They then broke away, sighing…cheeks flushed red.

"Hey, don't stop on my account!" Kyo joked. Leo and Sanae blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. How could the Knight of Seiryu had forgotten about his red eyed friend.

"Gomen, Kyo-san," apologized Leo, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kyo turned to Sanae, "Hey Sanae, I just figured out who you reminded me of."

"Nani?" asked Sanae.

Kyo looked at his sheath, "Number forty five… I believe her name was Ayame, sweet little girl. She'd be about your age now. She had short black hair and blue eyes. The two of you could have been twins. Her death weighs heavily upon me…"

"Nani?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Some psychopath named Mekira, called himself 'The Reaper.' He used a scythe that had a dagger attached to the top. He attacked me when my back was turned. I couldn't sense him at all. Ayame got in the way and took the hit. She died almost instantly. Mekira disappeared after that. I've been hunting him down for a while now."

"You said 'Number forty five,' what did you mean?" asked Sanae.

Kyo admitted, "She was the 45th person I was unable to protect."

"45th?" asked Leo, confused. Kyo showed them his sheath.

"Yeah, she was number forty five out of the 1530 I let die." Kyo sighed. "I haven't had a good night sleep in years. I have nightmares about them every night."

"That sounds awful, Kyo-san," said Sanae sympathetically.

"The worst however are numbers one and two, my parents…"

"You never talked about them, Kyo-san," said Leo.

"That's because I don't remember much. I only remember what they look and sound like. My dad, Nozomu, had short black hair and blue eyes. And my mom, Sakuya, had long blond hair and green-blue eyes." Kyo stood up. "Your sister said that the others were worried about me, so I better go talk to them." Kyo waved good bye, "Take care, you two." He walked away.

Leo looked down and he began to cry for Kyo. Sanae was crying as well. There just had to be a way to cheer their friend up. But, alas, they couldn't think of anything presently. "How can someone suffer that much and still keep going?" cried Sanae.

"I don't know, Sanae-chan," replied Leo. "And not only does he keep going, but he reminds himself every day. He just thinks of all those people. He doesn't even think of himself."

"I think today hurt him the most, he thinks it was his fault that those people are dead," said a voice. They turned around to see Kat walking up behind them. "What do you mean, onee-chan?" asked Leo. Kat explained to them what Kyo had told her earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Mahiro were now alone. "Are you okay, Kyo?" asked Mahiro.

"I'll be fine. I've just been thinking…" He looked at his sheath. "I thought I could have saved them…"

"Think of it this way, there are several people that aren't on your sheath. Like Mika-chan, you saved her."

"…And left her without a family to take care of her."

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist?"

"Because I need something to counter your optimism," replied Kyo with a smirk. Mahiro pulled him into a hug. They just stood there, holding each other. '_Genjiro, you better hope I never find you…'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyo was lying down on his bed. It had been a few days since the incident at the village and Kyo was still quite. Mahiro, Kat and Leo were outside the room. "I'm worried, guys. I've never seen Kyo act like this. I've seen him disappointed in himself but I've never seen him this quite before. I know he blames himself, but…" said Mahiro.

"He's depressed and I understand he needs time to himself," Kat commented, "But THIS is taking it way too far. He's making himself miserable like this."

"I suggest we stage an intervention," Leo suggested. "We should call Yuusuke-san, Futaba-san, Midori-san and Sanae-chan to help."

"And what about the 'Trio'?" Mahiro asked. Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"Knowing them, they'd never understand and make Kyo feel even worse," Kat said with crossed arms. "So, I'll call the girls, Leo can call Yuusuke and Muramasa, and Mahiro, you keep Kyo occupied."

Mahiro nodded, "I'll do my best, Kat," before she opened the door and entered the room. "Kyo," she began. He didn't respond. She frowned sadly. "Kyo, we're all worried about you."

"Just leave me alone," Kyo grumbled. Mahiro sighed. Well, at least she could make sure he wouldn't go anywhere until the impromptu intervention that would be held to get Kyo out of his slump.

"Kyo, I know you've been through this before but…"

"But nothing!" yelled Kyo. Mahiro jumped back. Kyo got up and advanced on Mahiro, she moved back. "I've spent the past five years like this Mahiro! The weight never gets lighter, it just grows!" Mahiro was now outside the door. "Now just leave me the hell alone!!!" he slammed the door shut.

"Kyo…" said Mahiro, sadly. She began to cry.

He lay back against the door and slid to the floor, listening to her crying. '_Sorry Mahiro-chan, but you're just too innocent to understand the pain I'm going through…_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was back from talking to Muramasa and Yuusuke. Muramasa and Mika would be arriving soon. Leo was in the kitchen and Kat was with him. "Um, otouto-chan, what are you doing?" asked Kat.

"Preparing food for Kyo-san's intervention," replied Leo.

"Exactly, an intervention, NOT a party. This looks like you're cooking for a party."

"Technically, it is. It might take a while for us to help Kyo-san, so a bit of food wouldn't hurt. They might get hungry."

"Fine...I'll make the drinks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muramasa-sama, do you think Kyo-san will be okay?" asked Mika as they walked toward the school.

"Kyo was always stubborn as a child, but he never liked to see people get hurt." '_Completely unlike his ancestor_…' thought Muramasa. "I believe that after some time he'll be back to normal, well normal for him anyways." Muramasa laughed slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuusuke, Sanae, Midori, and Futaba were walking towards Kyo and Leo's room. Kat and Leo had just told them that Kyo was depressed and needed help. "Do you think Kyo-kun will be okay?" asked Midori. Though she didn't know him that well, she knew that he was a good friend of Yuusuke's and worried for him.

"Kyo never acted like this before," said Yuusuke.

"Leo-kun said that he was very depressed. He told me it had something to do with what happened at the village," said Sanae.

"What do you mean? What village?" asked Futaba. Sanae explained to them what happened, and how he almost killed Genjiro. They all seemed shocked.

Soon they were outside of Kyo's room and Mahiro was still crying. "Mahiro-chan! What's wrong?!" asked Midori.

"It's nothing," sniffed Mahiro as she wiped away a tear. Muramasa and Mika walked up.

"Daijoubu desu ka, my dear?" asked Muramasa.

"Hai, Muramasa-sama, I'm fine…" said Mahiro, though you could tell she wasn't. Leo and Kat walked up, carrying drinks and food.

"Looks like everyone is here," said Kat, "Should we start?"

"Hai," said Leo as he opened the door and they entered.

"Go away…" Kyo moaned from under his covers. "Just leave me alone…"

"Sorry, Red Eyes, but THAT is NOT an option," Kat said firmly before shouting, "GRAB HIM!"

Kyo jumped out of his covers when Yuusuke, Leo, Kat, Midori and Futaba went and ran towards him. He jumped out of bed and drew Tenro. "Stay the hell back!"

"Kyo-san, this is for your own good!" Leo explained.

"That's right," Yuusuke added in agreement.

"Kyo-kun, let us help!" Midori pleaded.

"This is your intervention and you're going to get help whether you like it or not," Kat threatened. "NOW!"

Leo sent a burst of wind that forced Tenro out of Kyo's hand and into Muramasa's. Now, Kyo was unarmed. Midori attempted to tackle him but he jumped out of the way. He landed, but slipped on a sheet of ice and slid across it towards a large sack that Mahiro, Muramasa and Sanae were holding open. He fell in and they closed it, tying the opening tightly shut. Kyo screamed as he struggled, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT YOU DAMN PSYCHOS!"

"Should I freeze him?" Kat asked. Leo stepped up.

"Okaasan said this; there is always more than one solution to a problem," he pouted before placing his hand on the sack and sent a small jolt through it. Kyo stopped struggling.

"You knocked him out," Sanae said in awe.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mahiro asked in concern.

"Him? What about us?" Yuusuke asked fearfully. He may be Kyo's friend but that won't stop the red eyed samurai from using him as a practice dummy later.

"That is why we'll use these and tie him to a chair," Kat said as she held up a length of chains. Everyone stared at her.

"Where did you get that?" Futaba asked suspiciously.

"That…is a secret," Kat winked. "Come on; let's get him out of here so we can continue…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. He had a massive headache and was stiff. He then realized he couldn't move and then realized again that he was in a dark room with a single light above him to reveal that he was indeed tied to a chair with chains.

"Okay, this is not funny!" Kyo yelled out as he struggled. His legs had been tied up too. "Turn on the lights!"

The light turned on and Kyo found himself surrounded by his friends (with the exception of the Baka Trio). Yukimura and Mizuki had also come. "Hi, Kyo-kun!" said Yukimura, waving.

He glared at Yukimura and then looked at the others, "Why did you invite the drunk?! He needs an intervention more than I do!"

"They're here to help, Kyo. We're worried about you," said Muramasa.

"I already told you! Don't worry about me! I have failed people before and I will fail people again! The weight I carry will continue to grow and I will continue to move forward! None of you understand this weight I carry with me! So stop worrying and leave me alone damn it!" Kat walked up to Kyo and punched him in the face, knocking over the chair.

"You think we don't understand!!!" yelled Kat. "My otouto-chan promised to save Mika's dad, but he failed!" Mika looked down at the mention of her father. "But you don't see him all depressed!"

"Leo isn't to blame for his death!" retorted Kyo. "I am! If I had killed Genjiro when I had the chance, none of this would be happening! Mika would be living a peaceful life with her father and their people! None of you carry the weight of a single soul on your shoulders; I have to carry the weight of over a thousand people!" Kyo looked away from his friends. "And I can't take it anymore… I have carried too much weight for too long." He looked at his tied up hands. "My hands are drenched in their blood…"

"Kyo-san, if you continue to wallow in self pity, you would be dishonoring their memory," Leo began. "Yes, I was deeply upset for not being able to save Mika-chan's father and there is nothing I can do to change that…but, if I gave up then even more people would end up dead if I didn't try to save them."

"Well, that works for you, but not me," Kyo muttered.

"Kyo!" Mahiro cried. "Please, you must not be like this! What happened to the strong and passionate warrior I fell in love with?"

"He caused the deaths of many," he retorted. Kat slapped herself in the forehead.

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Kat cried in frustration, "Are you even listening to yourself? I mean, why did you decide to give up now? I mean, you said it yourself that thousands of lives were lost in your life but why do you start pitying yourself now?"

"Who said I started now?" replied Kyo. "Do you know why I severed ties from what remained of my family? Because I knew I couldn't save them! I couldn't protect them! I abandoned them so that they could live happy lives! My whole family is gone! Why shouldn't I feel pity?! I haven't had a good night sleep in five years because I keep on thinking of everyone I've failed!" He looked at Leo. "If I gave up, Leo… then more people would live. I didn't tell you guys this, but a few weeks ago two members of the Mibu clan showed up here…"

"Those nurses?" asked Leo.

"Hai. They said that if I gave myself up to the Mibu no one else would have to die. I have another week left to decide. I decided to surrender."

Mahiro slapped him. "Don't you dare… don't you dare give up!" yelled Mahiro. "Did you think about how we would be affected by this?! What about Mayumi! What about me?!" Tears were now rolling down her face. She clenched her fists, "What about Mizuki and Yukimura and the others…" She hugged him, "What about us…?"

"Mahiro-chan…" said Kyo. "I was thinking about you! I want to protect you! I want to protect my friends! And this is the only way to make sure none of you get hurt! There is no other way! I'm not strong enough to protect you or Mayumi! I wasn't strong enough to protect Ayame! Or my parents!!!" Everyone just looked at Kyo as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm just some worthless kid, swinging a sword and vowing to protect people that I know I can't…"

Kat simply stated, "Baka."

"Nani?" asked Leo.

"Kyo, stop being a damned idiot!" yelled Kat.

"People will always get hurt whether you're there to save them or not. If you surrender to the Mibu then they will just use you to hurt more people" said Muramasa.

Yukimura pulled out a sake bottle. "How about a little drink to lighten the mood?" asked Yukimura, his words slurred. Mizuki punched him in the face. Kyo smiled.

"Worthless drunk…" mused Kyo. '_And the girl who loves him…_" He looked at all his friends. They all worried for him, just as he worried for them. "You're right, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm out of my slump now." Kyo smiled. "How about you untie me?"

"I don't think…" said Kat.

"Okay!" said Midori, happily, as she unlocked Kyo's restraints. An evil smile spread across his face. He leapt into the air.

"Now you're all gonna pay!!!"

They all screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later…

It was Friday afternoon. Everyone had just finished a test. They were all excited because tonight they were having a "Test of Courage". Kyo and the others were still in the classroom. "I want to thank you guys again. Sorry I acted like that."

"At least your back to normal now, Red Eyes," said Kat.

Mahiro hugged him, "And I couldn't be happier about it."

"So, what do you guys think of this 'Test of Courage'?" asked Yuusuke.

"It's going to be so much fun!" said Midori. She wrapped her arms around Yuusuke's arm. "Especially if I get Yuusuke-kun as my partner!"

"Midori!" Yuusuke exclaimed. Futaba saw this and turned away with a frown.

"Sanae-chan, you're shaking," Leo said to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Leo-kun, please, I don't want to do this," Sanae said. Leo placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sanae-chan. I would never let anything hurt you."

"Really?"

"But if you don't want to go, I won't force you and I won't go either."

"No, you shouldn't have to do that. You're brave and I trust you…"

"Really, Sanae-chan?" he asked.

"Really, Leo-kun," she nodded

They both embrace. Kat stuck out her tongue, "Okay, can you two get anymore mushy?"

The two teens blush red in embarrassment at their display. Everyone laughed. "You guys should see Yukimura and Mizuki when they both get drunk!" laughed Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night and everyone was outside. Dr. Chigusa stood in front of everyone. She was wearing a light green yukata robe. Next to her were Yuusuke and Midori. She began to tell a story in her scariest voice, "Long, long ago… during the age of civil wars a big battle took place around this area. The battle was extremely fierce, and in this very forest many soldiers died. Despite the people's efforts of erecting temples and shrines and praying for those fallen warriors, many mysterious phenomenons are reported to this day. In other words, their resentment for this world has yet to be alleviated." She smiled, "And so, I'm going to have you go to one of those shrines!" Everyone groaned. "Now, now, don't complain. On nights like this a test of courage is a must."

Leo was dressed in a blue Chinese shirt that was left open like a jacket and a white t-shirt with the Japanese character for wind on it. He still carried his trusty bokken, not to mention his Advent Buckle and Category Ace in his pocket. Kat, his twin sister, was in a black tank top with a red firebird design, jeans and black combat boots. She braided her hair for tonight. Like her brother, her buckle and card were in her pocket. She rolled her eyes at the story.

"Ghosts? Yeah right!" Kat was a skeptic but…

"Onee-chan, you don't believe in ghosts?" Leo asked.

"I only believe in what I see, otouto-chan," she said. She wouldn't have believed in the existence of magic or the Beast Spirits if she hadn't seen them with her own two eyes.

Sanae cringed in fear of the story but when she saw Leo smiling at her, her fear lessened. '_He won't let anything happen to me_,' Sanae thought. '_I know he won't._' Leo was like a Knight in Shining Armor. Well, he was one, literally, but also in his own heart and Sanae loved him for that.

Kyo wore a long sleeved black shirt and khaki pants, his sword attached to his side. Mahiro stood next to him, still wearing her uniform. She wasn't really scared because Kyo was here with her. Now that he was out of his slump he seemed more determined than ever. She knew that nothing could happen to her as long as Kyo was with her.

Meanwhile, the Baka Trio were plotting.

Yuusuke and Midori walked around with boxes. Inside the boxes were folded pieces of paper. "Please take only one," said Dr. Chigusa. One box was for the boys and another was for the girls. The students all drew the pieces of paper one by one until…

"And finally, Reika-chan," said Midori, but only one piece of paper was left in her box. "But there's only one piece left… oh, I know. Since I'm on the committee I don't need paper, I'll just team up with Yuusuke-kun!"

"No, I already have one," said Yuusuke.

"Don't worry, because I'm taking on the role of scaring people," said Reika '_I'll use this chance to make sure Yuusuke gets with someone else…'_

"Okay, the moment of truth has come! Everyone open your papers!"

Leo and Kat unfolded theirs like the others. Leo saw a star in his, "Huh?" he said in confusion.

Dr. Chigusa explained, "On each piece of paper is a symbol and your partner is the one holding the same symbol. Just look around to see who has a matching paper. When you reach the cave, you must get a token from the shrine to show that you made it."

"I got a watermelon!" Ichiban-Boshi announced. Kat groaned.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" Leo asked and Kat showed him her paper, which depicted a watermelon. "Oh."

"What about you?" Kat asked.

"I got a star," he said. Sanae heard this and smiled. She also had a star! What a stoke of good fortune. Kyo looked at his paper. On it was a picture of a crudely drawn picture of a sword.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Kyo asked himself, scratching the back of his head. He looked at Mahiro's paper and smiled, "Looks like we're teamed up, Mahiro-chan!"

Yuusuke looked at his piece of paper, he had a strawberry. Midori had a peach. "Oh, I don't get to go with Yuusuke-kun…" said Midori. Futaba looked at hers, she too had a strawberry.

"Looks like I'm with Kutsuki," said Yuusuke.

"And just what does that mean?" asked Futaba.

"Nothing, nothing…" defended Yuusuke.

"Now begin!" said Dr. Chigusa, sending everyone into the forest.

Leo was with Sanae as he held out his bokken with one hand and held Sanae's hand protectively with the other. He would not separate from her or let her out of her sight.

Kat, on the other hand was quickly getting annoyed with Ichiban-Boshi's attempt at 'flirting' with her. "If you don't stop it I'm going to have to hurt you…" threatened Kat.

Sanae and Leo were the first to reach the cave. "I'm scared, Leo-kun" said Sanae, grasping onto Leo's arm.

"Don't worry, Sanae-chan. I'll be sure to protect you," said Leo. They entered the cave, unaware of the hissing coming from inside.

Kyo and Mahiro were close behind. "This is creepy, Kyo" said Mahiro.

"We'll be fine…" They stopped in front of the cave. "Looks like this is the place." They heard Sanae scream. "What was that!?" yelled Kyo.

"Ikuzo, Kyo!" said Mahiro as they ran into the cave. They saw a large humanoid cobra fighting against Draco, clad in his armor. Draco slashed at the creature that retaliated with its claws. Draco blocked with his Seiryu Blade and kicked the creature in the chest. He then drew a card from his sword and slashed it through.

"STAB!"

The image of the 2 of Clubs: Stab Bee appeared above him and was absorbed into the sword. Draco then charged and jabbed his sword at the Beast Spirit. It leapt over him and swung around to hit Draco in the side and into a wall with a crash. The force of the impact forced Draco's Category Ace out of his belt and undid the transformation. The Cobra Beast Spirit then made its way towards Sanae and lunged at her with its jaws wide open. Sanae screamed in fear as it lunged to kill her…

Her eyes were shut close but she didn't feel a thing. However, when she opened her eyes, the sights she beheld was anything but pleasant. Leo was standing over her, shielding her from the Cobra Beast Spirit with his back turned towards it. Its jaw was clamped down on his shoulder and he was bleeding from it. Leo growled.

"Stay. Away. From. SANAE-CHAN!" Leo let out an electrical burst of power that electrocuted the Beast Spirit and sent it flying and crashing into the wall of the cave. Leo fell as his wound began to bleed even more.

"Leo-kun! LEO-KUN!" Sanae cried.

"Sanae… get Leo out of here!" said a voice behind her. Sanae turned to see Kyo and Mahiro. Kyo's blood red eyes glowed in the cave's darkness. The Beast Spirit jumped up and lunged at them. Kyo pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and stopped the Beast Spirit. He then threw it back. "Mahiro, help her." Mahiro nodded as she and Sanae pulled Leo out of the cave.

"Kyo-san…" said Leo, breathing and bleeding heavily.

"Don't worry about a thing…" said Kyo. The Beast Spirit stood up and charged Kyo. Kyo turned around and stopped it with one hand, gripping hard on its upper jaw. He pulled out his other hand and grasped its lower jaw. With all his strength he snapped its jaws. The creature staggered back. "No one hurts my friends…" Something transparent appeared behind Kyo. It was a large crimson demon with long hair. The Beast Spirit, creatures who are supposed to feel no fear, staggered back, afraid for its life. "No one…" Kyo drew his blade. The creature fixed its jaw and charged at Kyo. He simply blocked with his blade. "I don't care if you're a Beast Spirit or what… I will destroy you!" He flipped into the air and brought his foot down into the Beast Spirit's head, slamming it to the ground. Kyo grabbed the scales on its back and threw it at the wall.

Sanae and Mahiro had gotten Leo out of the cave, just in time to see Kat. Kat had purposely left Ichiban-Boshi behind, annoyed by the boy to the point of strangling him to shut him up. Her anger turned to fear when her eyes were set upon her wounded brother. She rushed forward and asked them, "What happened?"

"It was…a Beast Spirit," Sanae explained. "Leo-kun fought it and got hurt protecting me! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Sanae," Kat said to the girl. Looking down at her brother, her eyes narrowed.

Mahiro told Kat, "Kyo is in there fighting it."

"I'm going to beat that thing!" Kat said as she activated her Advent Buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"Onee…chan…" Mimic heard her brother whisper as he held up his cards, "Use…these…Help…Kyo-san." Mimic took the cards.

"I will," Mimic nodded and then said to the girls, "Treat him, quickly, okay?" The girls nodded as Mimic ran into the cave, summoning her Suzaku Arrow.

The Cobra Beast Spirit cringed in fear of Kyo. Kyo was emanating an aura that felt quick dangerous and evil and it overwhelmed it. Then it got a few arrows in the chest and Kyo looked to see Mimic had joined him.

"Kat?" Kyo asked.

Mimic replied, gripping the Suzaku Arrow, "This thing is going down! You with me, Red Eyes?"

Kyo nodded and both warriors charged at the reptilian Beast Spirit.

Meanwhile, outside the cave, Leo lay shirtless as Mahiro and Sanae stopped the bleeding by tearing up Leo's shirt to make a tourniquet and wrapping it around the wound. However, Leo was just getting worse. His skin was pale and he was breathing hard and sweating a lot too. His body temperature was increasing like he had a fever and he was panting too.

"It's poison!" Mahiro concluded. Damn, that thing's bite must've been venomous.

"Leo-kun, don't give up!" Sanae pleaded. She said to Mahiro, "We have to get him to a doctor!"

"Right, come on!" Mahiro and Sanae helped Leo up and Mahiro grunted, "Damn, he's heavy!"

As they made their way away from the cave, the sound of fighting could be heard from inside the cave.

Inside the cave, the Cobra Beast Spirit swiped at the Knight of Suzaku and the Red Eyed Samurai with its claws and snapped at them with its razor sharp teeth. Kyo slashed with his sword and Mimic did the same, slashing it in the arm and chest. It staggered back and then escaped into the darkness of the cave.

"Come on, let's follow it!" Kyo shouted but then Mimic froze. "Kat?"

"I…Can't…" Mimic gulped. Kyo could see that she was shaking and then realized it.

"You're afraid…aren't you?" Kyo asked.

"No!" she snapped, but there was no fooling him, "Okay, yes, I am scared of going in deeper. This is as far as I can go since it's near the entrance."

"Then you should wait outside," Kyo said. "I'll try to drive the thing out."

"Be careful, okay?" Mimic pleaded and Kyo nodded.

"Just check on your brother, alright?" Mimic nodded and ran out the cave.

For some reason, Sanae and Mahiro found it increasingly difficult to lift Leo up. He had gotten heavier and less cooperative. They then had no choice but to lay Leo down.

"Struggling with him will only make the poison travel faster," Mahiro said in defeat.

"Oi!" Mimic shouted. Sanae and Mahiro turned to the entrance to see the Knight of Suzaku running towards them.

"Kat!" both girls cried out.

"Where's Kyo?" Mahiro asked.

"He's in there trying to drive the thing out," Mimic explained.

"And why aren't you in there helping him?" Mahiro demanded, "Well?"

"I hate caves…" Mimic answered slowly, breathing hard. Mahiro blinked.

"You're claustrophobic," she concluded. Mimic nodded.

"If I went in any deeper I'd freeze in fear and be of no help." She then asked, "How's Leo?"

"He's getting worse," Sanae said, tears in her eyes.

They heard an animalistic yell coming from the cave. They turned to see a figure shoot from the cave and crash into a tree. "Kyo!" shouted Mahiro, sure it was her boyfriend.

"What?" asked a voice from the cave. They turned to see Kyo, one of the Beast Spirit's fangs embedded in his shoulder.

"What happened?!" yelled Mahiro.

"Damned thing tried to bite me," said Kyo. He ripped the fang from his shoulder, showing no pain. The wound healed almost instantly. "Now I'm gonna have to rip off its other tooth…"

The Cobra Beast Spirit hissed as it got up from the ground and bared its fang. Mimic smirked and gripped her Suzaku Arrow. "Let me finish this…"

She then fired ice arrows at the Beast Spirit. It dodged and lunged at her but she swung her weapon and slashed it quickly in the chest, repeatedly before she slammed her palm into it, sending it staggering back. She slashed a card through.

"SLASH!"

She charged and then slashed down with her weapon, causing even more damage. She then whirled around and got it in the face with a kick before firing at it in point blank. She decided, this time, to finish it off.

"TACKLE! RUSH! TORNADO! **STORM SLAM!**" her card reader announced as she slashed all three cards through. She then charged and struck at the Beast Spirit as hard as she could. It was sent flying into a tree on impact and did not move any longer. She threw a Blank Seal card and the creature was soon imprisoned within it before it flew back into her hand.

She went over to her brother, who was talking to Sanae, "Sanae-chan…I don't think I can make it…I want to tell you…Aishiteru…"

"No… Leo-kun, please don't die" pleaded Sanae. Midori, Yuusuke and Futaba ran up to them.

"What happened!?" said Futaba.

"Leo-kun was attacked by a Beast Spirit!" cried Sanae.

Midori grasped onto Leo's hand and said, "Leo-kun, you can't leave Sanae-chan…" Midori's hands began to glow.

"Nani?" questioned Kat, now out of her armor.

Leo began to stir. He blinked his eyes in confusion then sat up. "What happened? Where's the Beast Spirit?"

"I sealed him," said Kat, holding up the card. It was the 5 of Clubs: Bite Cobra. "Thanks for the cards, otouto-chan," she said, handing him his cards back.

"You're welcome, onee-chan."

"Leo-kun!" Sanae cried as she embraced the young Knight of Seiryu.

"Sanae-chan?"

"I love you too! Don't ever leave me!"

"I won't, I promise," he told her before kissing her tenderly, ignoring the others as Midori swooned.

Kyo rubbed his shoulder, "I'm really starting to hate these Beast Spirits." They could hear a loud buzzing as well as trees rustling.

A large swarm of Dark Roaches and Mibu troops appeared from the forest. "Great and I was hoping we could just relax," said Kat.

"I still have a lot of anger left… these guys should make a good punching bag." He drew his blade. He positioned his hand over it and said, "I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… I call forth **Byakko**!" Kyo slashed his blade in a downward strike and from it came a large tiger. The beast slashed its claws into the Roaches and troops. Soon they were all dead.

"Wow, and in one blow too," Kat whistled, impressed.

"Sugoi," Leo said, wowed. Kyo fell to the ground exhausted. Mahiro ran over to him.

"Those attacks always take a lot out of me," explained Kyo. He sheathed Tenro and used it to help keep his balance. "Glad you're okay, Leo."

Sanae smiled and hugged Leo. "So am I," said Sanae.

"Let's get back to campus. We already got everyone to safety," said Yuusuke.

Kyo stopped when he saw Muramasa walking toward the cave. "I'll catch up later guys!" said Kyo. "Muramasa-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I always come here to pay respect for the fallen warriors" replied Muramasa. "Your Byakko was quite good. I see that you haven't been slacking off on your training."

"Hai, Muramasa-sensei. Tell me, how is Mika-san doing?"

"She is fine, a little depressed but she enjoys living with me."

"That's good. I better get back to school. Sayonara, Muramasa-sensei," said Kyo as he turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Sanae was in Leo's room, fussing over him.

"Sanae-chan, I'm fine!" Leo whined.

"You just rest, okay, Leo-kun," she smiled.

"Hai, Sanae-chan," Leo said as he lay down in bed for Sanae to tuck him in. Sanae tucked him in and left, but not before blowing him a kiss.

"You two are worse then Mahiro and I," said Kyo with a laugh.

"Kyo-san, what kind of attack was that earlier?" asked Leo.

"It was one of the four divine attacks of the Mumyo Jinpu style," explained Kyo. He lay back on his bed. '_What was that rush of power I felt against the Beast Spirit?'_

'_**I will soon be released, boy. My power is growing stronger and stronger. You cannot hope to keep me locked up forever…**_'

Kyo shot up. "What's wrong, Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"It was nothing…" '_At least I hope it was nothing…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was in her room and Futaba's, admiring the Bite Cobra card. "Now this is the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Why are you looking at that card anyway?" Futaba asked.

"Oh, well, just wondering what would happen if I use it. Might be fun to use it on those Mibu jerks," Kat said with an evil grin. '_Or possibly the Baka Trio…'_ "Hey, Futaba?"

"Yeah, Kat?"

"How did Midori do what she did?"

"I don't know, but she saved Leo-san so let's just leave it at that."

"Okay," Kat nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Leo and Sanae walked hand in hand. Sanae still fussed over him, despite him telling her he was fine. She just nodded and smiled before kissing his cheek and walking to her classroom as he entered his.

Tenjin was glaring daggers at Leo the whole time and despite ignoring the angry glares, he could still feel the other boy's jealousy and rage at him. Why couldn't he just accept that Sanae and Leo were an item now? Well, humans could be stubborn creatures as his okaasan had told him.

A dark coated and hooded figure watched the happy couple in a hidden spot and spoke, "Soon…very soon…" before it vanished like he was never there in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start this chap... A HUGE thanks to my buddy ZK Chromedragozoid for all the help he's given me on my fics.

Chapter 10

It was Monday morning and everyone was in class. They were getting their math tests handed back to them. "I'm returning your tests, so come pick them up." Everyone got in a line and began to get their tests. "Almost all of you did horrible on this test" said the teacher. "At this rate, I'm worried about the term exam on Friday."

"How do you expect anyone to focus on their education in an environment like this?" asked Futaba as she picked up her test. She frowned at her score.

"I agree with Futaba. I mean, with the monster attacks happening a lot," Kat said in agreement as she stared at her test paper. She looked over at her brother who didn't look too upset. In fact, he had a smile on his face at what he had gotten. Kat wasn't very good at math and got only 55 percent.

"Well, that is why we will be setting up remedial classes for those who did poorly on today's test," the teacher said, earning groans. "Monster attacks or not, you should be hitting the books."

"Well, they don't have to fight them," Kat muttered.

Tenjin was happy. He scored a 6 percent on his test. "All right! My grade went up 2 percent since the last test!"

Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi glared at Tenjin. "Damn, I lost by 4 percent!" exclaimed Ichiban-Boshi.

"If you were a man, you wouldn't care about a little grade and get a ZERO like me!" said Bacchi-Gu. Kyo broke a chair over each of their heads.

"BAKAS!!! Don't be happy with such low scores!" yelled Kyo.

"The only person that got a perfect score was Reika-san. You should learn from her example."

Everyone started congratulating Reika. "Stop it; I'm not that great…

"Ano, sensei! I didn't get my test!" said Midori.

"Oh yes, Miss Chitose, I want you to pick it up in the staff room after class," said the teacher, threateningly.

Leo gazed at his test. It wasn't perfect but it was good. He had scored 89 percent. "I should study more," he said to himself and he gazed out the window. The mission of fighting the Beast Spirits was getting in the way of a lot of things like his social life and studies. How was he to get into a good college if his grades kept falling?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you taking me for a fool!?" yelled the teacher. He handed Midori the test.

"Let's see… Question #1: Write the equation for the circle drawn below. Answer: I don't quite get it. Oh, Yuusuke-kun also got stuck on this one. To be stuck on the same question indicates that our souls are surely connected." The teacher began to get angry. "Question #2: Determine the value of this function using trigonometry. Answer: Does trigonometry imply a love triangle? Hmm, well that's when Futaba-chan kept staring at Yuusuke-kun, could it be what I think it is…? Maybe it is?! What should I do?! Sensei, what should I do?" asked Midori, not caring that she did horrible on her test.

"How should I know?!" yelled the teacher. "Just what _were_ you doing in class all this time?"

"I was watching Yuusuke-kun the whole, whole, _whole_ time!" exclaimed Midori, happily. Laughing could be heard. "Oh, Dr. Chigusa."

"You're an amusing girl, Chitose-san. If you like Takazaki-san that much, how about having him tutor you?" suggested Dr. Chigusa. "I think it is the best way. Right, Chitose-san?"

"Hai!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was with Draco and Mimic fighting some kind of strange creature. It looked like a humanoid cyborg ant and in its hands were a pair of scythe blades.

"What the heck is this thing!?" Kyo exclaimed as he blocked one of the creature's slashes with Tenro.

"I don't know. All we know it isn't a normal Beast Spirit," was Mimic's reply. They had learnt that when they tried to seal it after beating it down the first time. It just sucked the card up and recovered. Mimic slashed at the creature with her Suzaku Arrow and then went for a knee to its gut.

"You should've figured that out before!" Kyo snapped.

Draco, fighting as calmly as always, slashed with his sword and sent sparks flying as his sword made contact with the creature. "Raijin," he whispered and he sent an electrical current through the creature, causing it to seize up before he blasted it away with a whisper of, "Fuujin."

"Let's finish this," Mimic said as she drew her Tornado Hawk card and swiped it through her card scanner.

"TORNADO!"

Mimic aimed and fired several ice and fire arrows that traveled in a cyclonic pattern. They hit the creature dead in the chest. Draco, seeing this gestured for Kyo.

"Twin Mizuchi?" Draco recommended. Kyo grinned.

"Don't mind if I do," Kyo replied before both Knight and Samurai went into identical stances and a loud ringing filled the air.

"MIZUCHI!" both of them cried and with the force of the attack, the creature was destroyed as it exploded.

Kyo sighed. "That was exhausting."

"Hai" agreed Leo, now out of his armor. They were both exhausted.

"And now we have to study for that damn test" said Kyo. "I'm gonna head over to the library, see you guys later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked into the library. He heard Dr. Chigusa talking. "If Chitose-san gets an above average score on the term exam, then Takazaki-san will give her a reward of some kind."

"Could it be anything I want?" asked Midori.

"Anything," replied Dr. Chigusa.

"Don't make up your own rules!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

"Why not, if it get's Chitose-san to study?" asked Dr. Chigusa.

Yuusuke turned to see Midori studying. Kyo smirked. He grabbed a Math book then left. _'I'll give them some time alone'_ thought Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae was talking to Wakaba.

"Wakaba-chan, can I tell you something?" Sanae asked.

"Sure, you can tell us anything," Wakaba said cheerfully. "Right, Togemura-san?" The cactus squeaked in response.

"Well…" Sanae began, not sure of how to start, "There is this friend and I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Wakaba asked.

"It's just that, he gets into a lot of fights," Sanae further explained.

"Is he a thug or something?" Wakaba asked, frowning. Sanae shook her head.

"No, he isn't," Sanae denied. "He's very nice but then he gets into fights because he wants to protect other people." She added mentally, '_Like me._' Sanae continued, "And he gets hurt a lot. I'm just afraid that if he gets hurt next time and well…" Sanae began to sob.

"You're talking about Leo-sempai, aren't you?" Wakaba asked and Sanae nodded. "Sanae-chan, I have a confession to make. I also saw Leo change." Sanae eyes widened in shock. "I just happened to see him one day change into a suit of armor when he fought that weasel thing. I also saw Kyo-sempai and Kat-chan." They heard Midori run by.

"I get a reward from the one I love!" exclaimed Midori.

"Midori-chan, what are you talking about?" asked Sanae.

"If I get above the class average on the term exam, I get a reward from Yuusuke-kun!" replied Midori.

And thus the rumor began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the week the halls were filled with talk of how, if you get an above average score on the term exam, then you will get a reward from the one you love.

In Kyo and Leo's room, the Knight of Seiryu was doing meditation exercises. He was sitting in a lotus position, his bokken on his lap. He was sitting on his bed and all the cards he had in possession (Change Seiryu, Slash Lizard, Tackle Boar, Rush Rhinoceros and Stab Bee) were all laid out in front of him.

"Hey, Leo," Kyo began as he finished his kendo practice. Leo cracked an eye open.

"Hai, Kyo-san?" Leo asked.

"You've been hearing the rumor, right?"

"Hai, I have," Leo nodded. "To be honest, I find it ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, it's having a positive effect on the students here. They are studying harder, even the Baka Trio."

"Well, a reward from the one you love can be great motivation," Leo said logically. "Okaasan said this; love can be used in many ways. I guess this is one of those examples."

"Well, rumors or not, I better hit the books soon." Kyo asked, "How about you?"

"After I finish my meditation," Leo replied.

Kat walked into the room and said, "Hey, guys, you wouldn't believe what I just saw. I saw the Baka Trio _in_ the library without dirty magazines."

"It's because of the rumor that's floating about," Leo and Kyo replied in unison.

"Well, Leo, I better warn you that Tenjin is burning the midnight oil so he can get a reward from Sanae," Kat said. Leo sighed.

"He still hasn't given up, has he?" Leo asked. Kat shook her head.

"The Baka Trio can be pretty persistent when they are motivated," Kyo reminded.

"I really don't want to know what they want though" said Kat, shuddering.

Kyo sighed, "Well, Ichiban-Boshi is probably thinking about Futaba, Tenjin is definitely thinking about Sanae, and Bacchi-Gu is probably just thinking about any girl. I feel sorry for Yuusuke and Midori, with everyone in the library, they have no place to study." Kyo grabbed his math book and sat on his bed. "Luckily, I can just study here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Midori was studying in her dorm. "Reika-chan, could you please help me?"

Reika turned away and said, "Can't, because I did so well on that last test, all the girls have been asking me to help them study."

"Fine I'll just ask someone else!" said Midori as she stormed off.

She walked and eventually got to Futaba and Kat's room. Futaba opened the door. "What's wrong, Midori?"

"Would you and Kat-chan please help me study?" asked Midori.

"Sure" answered Kat.

"Thank you, Kat-chan!" said Midori, happily.

After studying for several hours, they were getting tired. "Why do you want to do so well on this test?" asked Futaba.

"To get a high grade and get my reward from Yuusuke-kun!" exclaimed Midori.

'_So she believes in that rumor…_' thought Kat.

Midori stared at Futaba, "Nani?" asked Futaba.

"Futaba-chan, do you want a reward from Yuusuke-kun, too?" asked Midori.

"Why would I!?" asked Futaba. Kat was watching the two intently.

"Because I know you stare at Yuusuke-kun all the time" said Midori.

"Why would I be in love with a guy like him, who keeps saying stupid things day after day!?"

"You're wrong! Yuusuke-kun's just being caught in the middle of things because of his bad friends! Deep inside, Yuusuke-kun is a good person!"

"He's a boring guy whose only trait is his simplicity."

"That's not true! Yuusuke-kun has many wonderful traits!"

"He's just a Mr. No-Integrity who gives a girl false hopes without caring who it is!!!"

"You're wrong!!!"

They both stared at Kat. "WHO DO YOU AGREE WITH!!??" yelled both girls.

Kat looked between the two, bewildered. What was she supposed to say? Why couldn't a Beast Spirit just attack at the moment so she could make an impromptu getaway?

"Um…?" Kat was not sure of what or how to respond. She then decided to be truthful, "Hey, Yuusuke's a guy and all guys have their pros and cons. I mean, look at my otouto-chan. He can be a total gentlemen but he's as dense as a brick. Yuusuke's a pretty decent guy in my opinion, but then his choice of friends is kinda questionable. And shouldn't you two be studying?" asked Kat, trying to change the subject.

"You're right!" exclaimed Midori as she began studying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the test…

The Baka Trio showed up at school. All there faces seemed hard from studying. Kyo looked at them confused. "Wow, it looks like they actually studied."

"Lucky them, Midori and Futaba were fighting all night so I couldn't study" said Kat.

The Baka Trio then noticed that the wind blew up a girl's skirt, showing her panties. They stared at her then realized something. "NO!!! My mind, it's blank! I can't remember a thing!" yelled the Baka Trio.

"For some reason, I actually feel almost sorry for them," said Kat. "Almost."

In class…

"Now, begin!" said the teacher and everyone started. The Baka Trio had no chance…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

"Everyone! The grades have been posted!"

Futaba was looking at her score when Dr. Chigusa walked up to her. "I was impressed with how hard everyone worked, especially the guys. I heard an interesting but false rumor going around," said Dr. Chigusa.

"Ah, yes. All the guys believed it, and…" said Futaba.

Dr. Chigusa began laughing. "Geez, boys in their puberty are really…" Dr. Chigusa looked at the scores and saw Midori's. "Oh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori sat in the library crying. Yuusuke slid open the door and walked in. "I knew you'd be in here. You were close. Another 2 percent and you would have gotten an above average score. You did well. I think higher of you now," said Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke-kun…" said Midori.

"What did you want? It can't be anything to expensive, okay?"

"But, I was 2 percent short!"

"It's your reward for… trying hard."

"Yuusuke-kun…" Midori stood up and laid her head against Yuusuke. "Could you not move and let me stay like this for a while?" Yuusuke wrapped his arms around Midori.

'_What's this feeling…? It's like I've felt this somewhere before… Yes… A long time ago…'_ thought Yuusuke.

The door flew open. "Hey, Midori-chan!" exclaimed Mahiro. Yuusuke and Midori jumped and fell over, Midori landing on top of Yuusuke. "Ano… am I interrupting anything?"

Midori looked down and saw that she was kissing Yuusuke. "No, it's not what you think! Yuusuke-kun?" asked Midori, noticing that Yuusuke-kun was looking at her differently.

"Midori-chan…" Yuusuke pulled Midori into a hug.

"Yuusuke-kun! You remember!" exclaimed Midori.

"That's right, Midori-chan!"

"Okay… am I missing something here?" asked Mahiro.

Kat and Leo were watching this from behind a few shelves, hidden. Kat's eyes were narrowed at the scene.

"Ano, onee-chan," Leo spoke, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He was referring to them spying on Yuusuke and Midori.

Kat shushed her brother and replied, "Ever since Midori healed you, something has been bugging me about her. She has been awfully close to Yuusuke even though he has no idea why. I just want to see if she is who she says she is."

"Souka," Leo nodded. "So, what do you think is going on?"

"Midori has a secret and it seems Reika knows what it is and it all involves Yuusuke," she then said, "Ikuzo, otouto-chan. We have someone to talk to."

"Who?"

"Reika." Kat then added with a teasing smirk, "By the way, did you collect your 'reward' from Sanae?"

"Ano…" said Leo blushing. Kat grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along.

"C'mon, let's go find Reika" said Kat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Kat stood in front of Reika. "Reika-san, could you please tell us what is going on between Yuusuke-san and Midori-san?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Reika.

"We saw Midori and Yuusuke kiss, and then Yuusuke started acting strange, even for him," explained Kat.

"THEY KISSED!!!" exclaimed Reika. She got up and ran, leaving the twins confused.

"What was that all about?" Kat questioned, not sure of what to make of Reika's reaction.

"We should follow her to make sure nothing bad happens to either Midori-san or Yuusuke-san," Leo said, "Or both."

"I agree," Kat nodded. "Ikuzo!"

The twins then ran after Reika. A robed figure watched the twins follow after Reika. "Very soon, young Knights… very soon…" the figure then vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bacchi-Gu, Ichiban-Boshi, and Tenjin were looking at the girls doing PE. "Damn, it's all about to end…" said Bacchi-Gu. It was true that in two days the girls were leaving Kanenone Gakuen and the Co-Ed trial would be over. Needless to say, the Baka Trio was disappointed, as was every other boy in school.

"This pass month has been a dream, I'm not sure if it was long or short…" said Ichiban-Boshi.

"It's farewell to Sanae-chan…" said Tenjin. Wow, he still thinks he has a chance with Sanae. Sad, isn't it? The three of them started to cry.

Kyo and Yuusuke walked up behind them, "What are you guy's crying about?" asked Yuusuke. The three turned around and glared at Yuusuke.

"Come to think of it, the one we hate the most is…" began Ichiban-Boshi.

"Yuusuke!" finished Tenjin.

"I thought you hated Leo the most," said Kyo. They didn't pay attention and continued to yell at Yuusuke.

"You are the one who found happiness!" yelled Bacchi-Gu.

"Happiness? I didn't really…" started Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke-kun!" said Midori as she ran up to the group.

"Midori!" said Yuusuke happily as he turned to Midori.

"Let's go for a walk" suggested Midori.

"Hai," said Yuusuke. Midori wrapped her arms around Yuusuke's and walked away. The Baka Trio and Kyo just stared at them.

"Huh, now even I find that strange," said Kyo.

"They're all lovey-dovey," said Ichiban-Boshi.

"There's no chance for us to take advantage of her now… Midori-chan's bouncing breasts will only be for Yuusuke," said Bacchi-Gu.

Kyo punched him on the head. "Baka! Think about something else for a change!"

Kat and Leo stared at Yuusuke and Midori and thought about what Reika had told them. They walked over to Kyo. "Kyo-san," said Leo. "There is something we think you should know about Yuusuke-san and Midori-san…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

Reika ran into the room, followed by Kat and Leo. "Reika-chan?" said Midori.

"Yuusuke, could you have…?" began Reika.

"Okay, I am now completely confused, could someone please explain to me what is going on here!" demanded Kat.

"It's great, Yuusuke-kun remembers now!" exclaimed Midori.

"Everything?" asked Reika.

"Reika-san, why are you…" started Yuusuke.

"Answer me! Do you remember all of it?" ordered Reika.

"I'm not sure if it's all of it. It's still kinda hazy in my head, but I recognize Midori!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

"Isn't it wonderful, Reika-chan?" asked Midori. "He remembered everything right after I kissed him!"

"Kat and Leo told me this happened, so I came. I see, so you kissed him… The quickest way for Yuusuke to regain his memories was to kiss him" said Reika.

"If that's true you could have told me earlier," said Midori.

"If I did, you would have kissed him…" said Reika.

"But I already did…" began Midori.

"That's exactly why I am troubled right now!" exclaimed Reika.

"Why?" asked Midori.

"Because the ones that will be going through hardships from now on… are you two!" exclaimed Reika.

"What are you getting all riled up for?" asked Kat.

Reika looked at Yuusuke; she then walked behind Kat and Leo so that she could address all of them. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Reika Morimura is only a temporary form. I am a messenger of Fate, sent to watch over the predetermined fate of man for this world."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Yuusuke.

"You should be confused right now with all those past memories rushing back into your head. Please listen, Yuusuke. In your past life, you and Midori were never able to marry. And despite promising to be together in the next life, you both committed suicide." Everyone stared at Reika in shock. "As you wished, you were both born again, Midori in the 31st century, and Yuusuke in the 21st century. Do you know what this means? It's because you two were never fated to marry. However, Midori awakened to who she _was,_ so she time-traveled back to this time to look for you… at the very instant the bus arrived and the doors opened. I was in a panic at the time. But Yuusuke didn't remember anything from your past at all."

"But he remembers now!" interrupted Midori. "We won't be separated anymore! This time, we'll be together forever!"

"You know just remembering the past won't change anything… because your separation was already determined by fate!"

"Since we're together, I'm _sure_ that we can change our fate this time! I _believe_ we can!" exclaimed Midori.

"Okay, okay, time out!" Kat yelled out, getting everyone's attention, "Fate? Past lives? Time travel? Okay, this is just crazy!"

"Crazier then monsters showing up?" Leo supplied. Kat gave him a look.

"You believe all this?" Kat asked him incredulously.

"I'm surprised you don't, onee-chan," Leo replied, "After all we've seen and experienced, I do not doubt that anything can happen and will happen. This story does make a little sense, granted that it sounds unbelievable."

"But it is!" Kat said firmly. Leo shrugged.

"Yes, but still," Leo gave Reika a look, "I know that Fate is something that is important and yes Fate determines who we are and what we'll do. However, sometimes Fate isn't always right. If Fate was absolute, there would be no way to change things."

Midori smiled, "That's right!"

"And, well, in my own opinion, if Fate is absolute…then what Midori is doing and has done has all been fated, agreed?" Reika was silent. "Anyway, things happen for a reason. Yes, we do follow Fate but I believe Fate is about choosing your own paths that have been made for you. Whether we take the left path or right path is what makes us human. Free will, Reika-san, is what Fate is all about, in a sense. It's about choice and Midori made hers."

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo just stood there. "See, Kyo doesn't believe it either," said Kat.

"I never said that," said Kyo. "I've been through as much crazy shit as you have, maybe more. If there is anything I've learned… it's that Fate is not something to be trifled with. But also, Fate can't be taken too seriously. If you take Fate too seriously then…" A large, fiery explosion interrupted Kyo. "See, and here I was hoping for a nice quiet day…" The two Knights and the samurai ran out to investigate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black robed and hooded figure was floating in the air, suspended by a pair of flaming wings. In his hands were a pair of hand-scythes and as he swung he sent an arch of fire towards another random target, blowing it up. The students were running in a panic, trying to escape the figure. "Yes, run you pathetic creatures!" exclaimed the figure, sending fireballs flying at the civilians.

"FUUJIN!" several of the fireballs were knocked back by powerful gusts of wind. The rest were just reversed and flew back at the figure.

"Looks like you chose the wrong place to attack!" said Kyo, his blood red eyes glowing, Draco and Mimic standing next to him.

"So the Knights of Suzaku and Seiryu have decided to show themselves and they brought a little friend…"

"Mizuchi!" Kyo slashed his blade, sending the powerful attack at his opponent. He dodged with incredible speed.

"Interesting style, but you can't match my speed, or my fire!" he sent powerful fireballs flying at Kyo.

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed Draco.

Kyo swatted them away as if they were nothing. He smirked, "Please, you're a matchstick compared to someone else I know…"

"Heh, you are an interesting one… but I'm more interested in the Knights!" at super fast speed he grabbed Mimic and lifted her into the air.

"Hands off!" exclaimed Mimic as she shot him point blank with arrows. He screamed and dropped her. "Kuso! This is gonna hurt!" She shut her eyes and braced for impact but never hit the ground.

"Hello there, Kat, it's a pleasure to see you again," said the man as he set her down.

"Muramasa-sama!" exclaimed Draco.

"Thanks," Mimic said, "So, you came to help out? You sure you're up to this?"

Muramasa looked up at the flying figure and said seriously, "This appears to be a battle that my assistance may be required."

"Good to hear," Mimic nodded. "Now, let's go!" She aimed high and fired a number of ice and fire arrows at the flying figure. He knocked most of them away but one of them pierced his wing, sending him falling. Muramasa appeared where he was falling and sent knocked him away with a blast of energy. He appeared behind the figure and sent him flying with another energy blast. Mimic took her shot and impaled the figure with several arrows. He screamed in pain.

"Let's hit him with everything we've got!" exclaimed Kyo. Muramasa pulled a sword from the sheath at his side. The four warriors prepared for their attack. "I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call fourth… **SUZAKU!!!**" A powerful phoenix shot at the figure.

"RAIJIN!!!" exclaimed Draco as he sent a lightning bolt at the figure.

"Take this!" yelled Mimic as she sent arrows of fire and ice at the figure.

"Mizuchi!" said Muramasa as he sent a powerful attack at the figure.

The four attacks collided with their target all at once, causing a powerful explosion to erupt.

"Yatta!" Draco cheered, "We did it!" He then noticed that the others didn't share his enthusiasm. "Huh?"

"He's not defeated yet," Kyo gripped Tenro tightly.

"I can almost smell him," Mimic hissed, "He's still around, waiting."

"Don't let your guard down," Muramasa said seriously.

"Hai!" Draco nodded in acknowledgement and got ready for anything.

Suddenly, out of the smoke cloud, crescent blades of flaming energy flew out at them, dozens of them in seconds. The warriors managed to block most of them, but several connected and cut into them. "Just who the hell is this guy?!" exclaimed Mimic.

"I am simply known as Zhu Paradox, and you four are dead!" He flew at his opponents as they prepared their weapons. He started by attacking Muramasa. He easily dodged and blocked the attacks. Kyo appeared behind Zhu and knocked him away from his master. "You are starting to get on my nerves!" He flew at Kyo, slicing at the red eyed samurai. Kyo did his best to block the strikes but was still hit several times.

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed Draco, as he and Mimic entered the fray. Draco drew and swiped a card through his sword.

"TACKLE!"

Running at high speed, Draco tackled Zhu away hard but their robed opponent stopped his unintended flight with his wings and went straight at them again.

"TORNADO!"

"Eat arrows, freak!" Mimic exclaimed as she fired several ice and fire arrows in a cyclonic fashion but Zhu spun as he flew, knocking the arrows back. Mimic gasped in shock.

"You're mine!" Zhu shouted as he slashed at both Draco and Mimic across the chest, sending the two Knights reeling as sparks flew off their armors. "Now die!" He slashed his hand scythes down…

CLANG!!!

"I don't think so" said Kyo, blocking both scythes with his sword. "No one threatens my friends…" Kyo jumped up, forcing Zhu's blades to come with him. "I've taken your weapons…" Kyo prepared his blade. "Your head's next." Paradox sent a fireball flying at Kyo. Kyo swatted it away. "I told you already, you're a fucking matchstick compared to Hotaru."

"Die you worthless human!" exclaimed Zhu as he threw several more fireballs and ice spikes at Kyo. Kyo didn't dodge, but blocked as the fire and ice ripped through him. The attacks collided and exploded around Kyo.

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed Draco. He and Mimic were horrified as Kyo vanished in the explosion. Muramasa just smirked.

"Always a dramatic one, eh? Demon Eyes Kyo?" asked Muramasa.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kyo, perfectly fine, his eyes glowing blood red. "You're still alive?" asked Demon Eyes Kyo. "Jeez, it's been over four centuries and you're still among the living."

Draco and Mimic looked at Muramasa. "Over four hundred years…?" they asked. Muramasa simply smiled at them.

Paradox looked at Demon Eyes Kyo. '_Impossible!_' he thought. '_No human has that kind of strength!'_ "I didn't want to do this, but behold my true form!" He then began to ignite his entire body, burning away his robe. Once the robe was completely burnt off, he stood in his true form. Kyo, Draco and Muramasa stared at Paradox's Beast Spirit form before looking back at Mimic. It was because...they looked nearly identical! He looked just like Mimic, but with red armor trimmed in gold, a green heart on his chest, claws for fingers, a green visor and gold horns. He also had blade-like wings. "Now you shall all burn!"

Fire erupted from Paradox, spreading everywhere. Everyone jumped back trying to avoid the flames. "This guy's tough," said Draco, shielding himself from the flames.

"You think?" exclaimed Demon Eyes Kyo.

Mimic drew a card and swiped it through.

"BITE!"

She took a running start and leapt into the air to deliver a powerful scissor kick that knocked Paradox down. He got back up and dodged out of the way from Mimic's slash. He reached behind his back and pulled out a new pair of hand scythe as he got into a battle stance.

"Bring it on," Paradox challenged.

"Gladly," Mimic replied with a growl before she charged. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed against one another. He sent a fireball at her but she dodged out of the way before firing her own. He leapt over it and sent blades of ice at Mimic, but she somersaulted back before firing her own ice arrows.

"We need to help her," Draco said.

"Kid, she looks like she's doing fine on her own," Demon Eyes Kyo observed.

Mimic ducked under a horizontal slash before she rammed her palm into her opponent's chest. She then drew her last card and swiped it through.

"CHOP!"

"Hiyaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" she yelled out before she swung down her arm and executed a vicious karate chop onto Paradox's head, breaking off one of his horns. She then yelled to the others, "NOW!" She jumped away from Paradox as the attacks were launched.

"FUUJIN!!!" exclaimed Draco.

"BYAKKO!!!" exclaimed Demon Eyes Kyo as he sent the powerful tiger lunging at Paradox.

"MIZUCHI!!!" exclaimed Muramasa as he launched his powerful attack.

The attacks collided and exploded around Paradox. He screamed in pain. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" He got up, green blood dripping from his head. "This isn't over…" He disappeared in a burst of flames.

Mimic closed her buckle and changed back to human form, "Hey, I got a souvenir," she said as she picked up Paradox's horn, "A nice souvenir, wouldn't you say?"

"Who was that?" Muramasa asked.

"He was a Beast Spirit, but unlike any that we've faced before," replied Leo as he changed out of his armor, "I may need to contact Pluto or Takada about this."

"Hey, can we mount this?" Kat asked regarding the horn, "Or put it in a trophy case? This is sweet."

Kyo regained control and put his sunglasses on and chuckled, "I bet you'll be telling the girls about this, huh?"

"You bet your sword on it, Red Eyes," Kat grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

The Baka Trio was in Dr. Chigusa's office. Kyo was also there to keep an eye on them. "You want to do a farewell party?" asked Dr. Chigusa.

"Yes! Since the trial enrollment is almost over. We want to at least have fun on the last day," explained Bacchi-Gu.

"So we were thinking of something like a Bon Odori Festival…" suggested Ichiban-Boshi. (Bon Odori is a Japanese dance that is usually performed during festivals.)

"What do you think?" asked Tenjin.

"It sounds like fun," said Dr. Chigusa. "I think its okay. I'll talk to the girls about it."

"Wow," said Kyo, impressed. "You three actually had a decent idea for a change."

"Arigato, Dr. Chigusa! I knew you wouldn't let us down!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. "Ano… I have one more favor to ask… could you please wear your yukata?"

Kyo sighed, '_I knew there was a catch…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Three figures stalked towards the girl's bath. They wore outfit that only revealed their eyes and looked like the night sky. They were the Baka Trio, ready for one last chance to see some skin. "Sanae-chan… your onii-chama is here!" said Tenjin.

"I'm going to treasure what little time we have. This night, this very moment!" exclaimed Ichiban-Boshi.

"We will engrave the girls' skin into our memories…" said Bacchi-Gu as he set up a telescope. After the last eight or nine attempts to sneak into the girls' bath, the girls had reinforced the wall with a barbwire fence. The telescope extended and went through a whole in the wall. They saw the girls talking.

"So there I was the only one still standing in the battle. Muramasa, Red Eyes and otouto-chan were down for the count. I was getting tired and I only had one shot left. So, I took a chance and then I got one really good hit that beat him! He ran away crying!" Kat bragged as she showed the other girls in the bath her souvenir. "Here's the proof when I decked him in the head. Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

"Wow, that was amazing, Kat-sempai," Sanae said in admiration, "You were so brave."

"Wow Kat-chan! That was great!" said Midori happily.

"You must be really strong, Kat-sempai," said Wakaba.

"Kat-chan, you're so full of it," said Mahiro with a huff.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Kat.

"I know Kyo, and I know that even if he was down, he could be dying and missing both of his arms, he would get back up and continue to fight. It's just the way he is."

"Okay, so maybe I exaggerated a little bit," admitted Kat. Futaba didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with Futaba-sempai? She seems down about something," said Sanae.

"Onee-sama's heart is disturbed by something in this visible world," said Wakaba. "At least, that's what Togemura-san said."

"Maybe she's upset that the trial enrollment is almost over," said Sanae. "How did you like this past month, Wakaba-chan?"

"It was a lot of fun!" said Wakaba. "How about you Sanae-chan?"

"At first I was afraid, but then I met Leo-kun," Sanae smiled as she blushed.

"And he's happy he met you," Kat told her, "I mean, he tells me about your dates and stuff. You're really good for him, Sanae-chan."

"Thank you," Sanae nodded, "How about you?"

"Well, I'm glad I got to see my brother again and catch up, and most of all meeting you girls. I mean, I doubt I'd be able to talk about my double life like this. You all found out by accident." She then showed the horn again, "And I got a cool souvenir. Maybe I can get this mounted or get Muramasa to forge it. What do you think?"

"Can I hold it?" Midori asked.

"Sure," Kat handed it over.

"Wow," Midori ran her hand over the surface of the horn, "It's so big and hard. Ouch!" She sucked her finger. She accidentally cut herself.

"And sharp too," Kat snickered as Midori returned it. "Ah, memories. I'm gonna miss this place, and all of you." She looked at Futaba, who was slowly going under the water. "Futaba!" exclaimed Kat as she and the other went to her. The Baka Trio burst through the wall and fell into the water.

"ARGH! HENTAI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Chigusa's office…

"Those morons never learn," said Kyo as he, Yuusuke, and Leo walked into Dr. Chigusa's office.

"Geez, you three! Why do you keep peeping after I've told you so many times not to?! As your punishment, I forbid you to take part in the final Bon Odori festival" said Dr. Chigusa.

"What?!" exclaimed the Baka Trio.

"Of course, I'll make you do all the preparations, since you _are_ the ones who proposed it. However, you three will do it alone."

"Dr. Chigusa…" said Futaba as she got up.

"Kutsuki-san, are you all right now?" asked Dr. Chigusa.

"Hai, I'll manage. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." Futaba looked at the Baka Trio, who backed away in fear. "Please, let them participate in the Bon Odori as well. I just don't feel like getting mad at them."

"Okay, Kutsuki-san."

"And don't worry about the punishment Dr. Chigusa" said Kyo. He cracked his knuckles. "I'm sure I can think of something…" The Baka Trio shrieked in fear then ran off. "Get back here you three!" exclaimed Kyo as he ran after them.

"We don't want to get punished!" the Baka Trio cried.

"You three shouldn't be peeping in the first place!" yelled Yuusuke.

"Kutsuki-san, you should stay here for the night. Better not over do it," said Dr. Chigusa. Yuusuke and Leo saw that they weren't needed and went back to their dorms, leaving Dr. Chigusa and Futaba alone.

Of course, Leo had detoured to help Kyo dish out some 'divine punishment' on the Baka Trio with his bokken. They'd tried to peep on Sanae and his sister and that was something that couldn't go unpunished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had the Baka Trio cornered. "See, I even warned you three not to do anything and this is what happens…" Kyo cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

"Chotto matte, Kyo-san!" Leo called as he arrived, "Don't do it!"

"Oh, Narukawa, I knew you'd come to help us!" Bacchi-Gu cried happily.

"Please, help us!" Ichiban-Boshi added.

Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously as the grip on his bokken tightened. "Kyo-san, I came here to ask you to let me have a few hits."

Kyo grinned and shrugged, "Okay."

The Baka Trio shrieked in terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuusuke was bandaging up the Baka Trio. "You three know it's a bad idea to get on Kyo-san's bad side, and then you go and do something stupid like look at his girlfriend in the bath." He then grumbled, "And peeping on Leo's sister and Sanae? That's a bad idea. If she didn't try anything, it'd be him." Yuusuke knew Leo could be as violent as his sister, but was able to hide it better.

"Yuusuke, you're our friend right?" asked Bacchi-Gu. "Will you please help us with the Bon Odori festival?"

"Please help us, best friend!" exclaimed Ichiban-Boshi.

"Four people are faster than three!" added Tenjin.

"I refuse!" said Yuusuke. "It's your fault for peeping, even after all those warnings. Take your punishment like men! Later." Yuusuke turned and began to walk away.

"Chotto! Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "You're not the Yuusuke that we know! We don't have a clue who you are anymore! Your words and actions have been strange recently! Ever since you became lovey-dovey with Midori-chan you don't hang out with us anymore!"

"That's not true!" defended Yuusuke.

"No! You're some stranger! You're disgusting! You… you can just leave us and go to your Midori-chan!" said Bacchi-Gu.

"I read a book once that said when a guy gets a girlfriend, his male friendships break quite easily!" supplied Ichiban-Boshi. The three left, leaving Yuusuke alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the festival…

The Baka Trio was hard at work setting up for the festival. Elsewhere Yuusuke and Reika were talking. "Tell me, since all my past memories have come back, what will happen to the other 15 years of my life?"

"I can't say," said Reika. "Since you have many things coming back to you in a sudden rush, and since you are starting to show characteristics of when you loved Midori-chan… that's why I think you're probably even more confused. Is Midori planning on staying here?"

Yuusuke nodded silently.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"How can she have so much confidence?"

"You can understand, right? That's just Midori," explained Reika.

"I don't! We've tried numerous times, but we've never succeeded! I'd love to tell her that it'll be all right this time, but there is no guaranteeing it, right?"

"Did something happen?"

"Bacchi-Gu and the others said that I'm a completely different person, a stranger to them… but the 15 years before I met Midori belonged to _that_ Yuusuke Takazaki. But within me, there's also the me of the past… It's like I'm not myself! Even though I've done many stupid things with Bacchi-Gu and the others, they're still my friends… What should I do?! I can't get together with Midori with these mixed feelings!"

"Midori has thrown away her 15 years in the future to come to this time, please, at least acknowledge that inner strength of hers."

"You talk like you're on her side."

"I guess I failed as Fate's messenger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere that night…

A lone figure stood watching the school. He had silvery blue hair that seemed to flow like water. He was a little shorter than six feet tall. It was Shinrei. "Kyo… your time is up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo stared at his Advent Buckle, his cards and a photo of Sanae. He had a sad expression on his face. "So, what now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I hit writers block on the fight scene. But enough of my problems, THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!! The fates of the characters will all be revealed in the next chap… Who will live? Who will die? And the most important question of all… Will the Futaba ever be nice to the Baka Trio?! Well you'll have to read the final chapter to find out! See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was talking to each other. "Say, Yuusuke-kun, what should we do tomorrow?" asked Midori.

"Tomorrow?" said Yuusuke, confused.

"Today's the girls' last day at Kanenone Gakuen." It was true tomorrow all the girls were supposed to be going back to their school and life would return to the way it was, for some people anyway… "Starting tomorrow, it'll be just you and me."

"You should go back with Kutsuki and the others tomorrow," said Yuusuke, sadly. "I'm confused. The person that you see is the me of the past, but Bacchi-Gu and the gang see the present me. There are two Yuusuke Takazaki's inside of me. We can't be together with me feeling this way! It'll be better for us to remain separated!"

"That's not true! The one I love is Yuusuke-kun! There is none of this past or present stuff!"

"Didn't you feel this way when you remembered your past?"

"I wasn't confused, because we had promised that I could see you again, and be together for sure!"

"Urusai!" exclaimed Yuusuke. Midori ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Mahiro were talking. "So Kyo, what are you going to do?" asked Mahiro.

"I don't know. It's been a month so it's possible that the Mibu will attack at the festival, but I hope not. I don't want anyone else getting hurt…"

"Don't worry Kyo; I'm sure it'll be fine…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Bon-Odori tonight will be fun, wouldn't it?" Sanae asked Leo. Both were in the garden and sitting on a blanket having a picnic.

"Hm," Leo nodded, not really paying attention.

"Leo-kun," Sanae spoke with concern in her voice, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Leo smiled at her and replied, "Daijoubu."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Leo-kun," she said firmly, "Please, don't lie to me. I know tomorrow I'll be leaving with the other girls. Don't pretend it isn't bothering you."

"Sanae-chan," Leo sighed, "Yes that does bother me. I am going to miss you very much and being with you has been fun. But…"

"But what?"

"Yesterday, I called my superior and reported what has been going on. My onee-chan and I have been ordered to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I won't be going to school here," he said, looking at the sky, "And neither will my onee-chan. I'm not sure where we will end up on our next assignment, but I just hope it's close to you."

"I hope so too," she leaned and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and leaned forward to press his lips against hers.

"Sanae-chan, aishiteru," he said, embracing her.

"I love you too, Leo-kun."

"I'll never forget you," he promised, "Never."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at the dance…

Unfortunately it had started raining, so the dance had to be moved indoors. Dr. Chigusa stood in front of everyone. "Today marks the final day of our month-long trial enrollment for the co-ed school proposal. Our final event will be the Bon Odori festival. Please enjoy it till the very end. Ijuin-san, who organized the event, please say a few words to everyone."

Bacchi-gu got up on stage wearing a purple yukata robe. He started crying. "Wow, he's actually crying," said Kat. She was in a black yukata with red birds on them and blood red obi. On the back of the yukata was a Heart symbol. She looked to her side and saw Tenjin and Ichiban-Boshi crying as well. She sweat-dropped.

"Ijuin-san, what's wrong?" asked Dr. Chigusa.

"I forgot one important thing!" cried Bacchi-Gu.

"What's that?"

"Bon Odori is where you dance alone! So I can't hold a girl's hand!"

The other two members of the Baka Trio cried as well. "We were distracted by the thought of yukatas! We'll miss our last moment of happiness!"

Kat rolled her eyes, "Bakas."

Leo chuckled with a sweat drop. He was wearing a blue yukata robe as well with a white obi and a white dragon design around his right sleeve. There was also a blue spade symbol on the back outline in white. "Well, you have to give them credit for suggesting and setting this thing up."

"Of course," Kat nodded in agreement, "Despite them being morons sometimes, they did good work. So, when do we eat?"

The dance soon went into full swing. Midori walked up to Yuusuke. "Yuusuke-kun, can I please talk to you alone?" asked Midori. Yuusuke nodded. Kyo watched the two of them leave. He wore a simple black yukata and had his sword at his hip. He looked outside and saw Shinrei glaring at him. Kyo turned to Mahiro.

"Stay here and don't let anyone go outside until I get back, okay?" Mahiro looked at him and nodded. "Aishiteru, Mahiro-chan."

"Aishiteru, Kyo," said Mahiro. They kissed and Kyo ran outside.

Kat's eyes narrowed. '_Where is he going?_'

Of course, the Bon Odori had already started. The students all gathered in a circle around the tall yagura tower as the obon music began to play. A traditional enka tune began to play as the students began to dance around the tower in a circle.

Ichiban-Boshi walked over to Futaba. "Futaba-chan, could you please teach me Bon Odori?" he asked.

"Sure" said Futaba with a smile as she walked with him to go dance.

Leo danced behind Sanae, who was dressed in an elegant looking yukata. Behind Leo, however, was Tenjin, who was glaring at Leo and staring lovingly at Sanae.

Of course, as Kat danced, the back of her head was still itching. Where had Kyo gone off to?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Shinrei were in the woods. "So Kyo, what is your answer? Will you join us, or will we be forced to make you?"

"My answer is this…" Kyo drew his blade and prepared to fight. "I'll kill every last one of you Mibu bastards till there's nothing left!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Shinrei with a smirk. He readied his twin blades. "Prepare to die!" The two opponents charged at each other. They slashed their weapons. The weapons collided and they jumped back.

Shinrei slashed one of his blades at Kyo, hoping to take him out in one blow. Kyo blocked with his blade, or so it seemed. A large gash appeared on Kyo's shoulder. '_What just happened?!'_

"Kyo… you understand nothing. You know nothing of the Mibu! Let me teach you…" Shinrei prepared his blades. He charged at Kyo. Kyo went to block but was once again hit. Shinrei slashed at him again. Kyo then thought of an insane and suicidal idea… he shut his eyes. He jumped back and dodged Shinrei's strike as well as the ones that followed. '_How is he doing this?!'_

"… There." Kyo slashed at Shinrei. "You picked the wrong demon to mess with!" Kyo slashed at Shinrei, nearly taking his arm with him.

"You are a tenacious one. You have improved… a little. Too bad it won't be enough" said Shinrei as he readied his blades.

"Take this! MIZUCHI!!!" exclaimed Kyo as he sent his most powerful Mizuchi at Shinrei.

Shinrei slashed his blade, "Water Seven-Split Dragon!" Several dragons appeared from the rain and flew at Kyo. It then did something unprecedented, it **ATE** Kyo's Mizuchi. They then tore at Kyo, creating gashes everywhere and destroying his yukata, leaving him only in his pants, his scar glowing in the darkness…

'_**My time has come…**_'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuusuke and Midori were talking. They were at the hut they went to when they were looking for shelter the last time it rained. "Midori, why are we here?" asked Yuusuke.

"This is our starting point," said Midori.

"Starting point?"

"Hai, all the rain just reminded me of this place. This is where we came with Kyo-kun and Mahiro-chan. This is where I told you why I liked you. So, I wanted you to listen to my feelings again, right here. Yuusuke-kun, you told me to go home. Did you mean that you wanted me to go back to the future?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because you don't seem the least bit happy! We're here, together. According to Reika-chan, that means we're already going against the will of Fate! See, don't you get the feeling like a new 'us' is starting? We'll definitely be all right this time!" They heard a loud scream coming from outside. "Yuusuke-kun, what was that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like someone's hurt!" The two of them ran outside to see what was wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo slowly stood up, cuts all over his body and he was bleeding heavily. "I won't lose to you Shinrei. I will beat you and send you back to Nobunaga, in pieces if I have to."

"Kyo… you fool. You have no chance at defeating me. I will destroy you then I will destroy all your friends, paying special attention to that Mahiro girl," said Shinrei.

"Kyo-kun!!!" exclaimed Midori as she and Yuusuke saw the wounded warrior.

"Get out of here!" ordered Kyo, but the two were too shocked to move.

"Maybe a change of plans are in order… I'll kill these two first!" Shinrei slashed his blade, sending a water dragon at Midori.

"No!!!" yelled Kyo.

"NO!!!" exclaimed Yuusuke as he pushed Midori out of the way. The dragon shot straight through his chest.

"Yuusuke!!!" exclaimed Kyo as he ran to his friend, Midori already by his side. "Yuusuke, get up! Don't die on me!"

"Yuusuke-kun!" was all Midori could say between her tears.

"He's dead…" said Kyo, sadly. "Yuusuke's dead…"

"Huh, I was aiming for the girl…" said Shinrei, uncaring.

Kyo growled at Shinrei. "I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo. Something inside Kyo snapped. He stood, blood dripping down his hands. His arms swung back and forth, as if no longer connected. His cross-shaped scar and eyes glowed blood red. His teeth had become fangs, and his hands claws. He stared at Yuusuke's lifeless body, Midori crying over him. He let out a low growl. He turned his attention to Shinrei. Kyo spoke in a distorted, demonic version of his voice, "**Shinrei… I will destroy you!**" He charged at Shinrei with inhuman speeds. He grabbed Shinrei's head in his claw and slammed him into a tree, splintering it. He lifted Shinrei into the air and threw him into the forest, crashing through several trees. He then ran after him. "**I'm not through with you yet…"**

Shinrei crashed through several trees before landing in front of the school, surprising everyone and stopping the dance. "How did he get so powerful?" Shinrei asked himself. Kyo then appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into Shinrei's face, once again sending Shinrei flying. Shinrei crashed into the school, where the dance was now in full swing. Everyone stared at him until Kyo walked in, his body drenched with rain.

Kyo looked at Leo and said, "**Go help Yuusuke.**" Everyone looked at Kyo in fear. They had seen him fight before, but they had never seen him like this. Shinrei stood up and readied his blades. Kyo cracked his neck and let out a demonic smile. "**Glad to see you're still alive… I would have hated to kill you so soon.**" Kyo pounced at Shinrei. Kyo flipped in the air and did a drop kick on Shinrei's head. His face smashed into the ground. Kyo smirked and pulled Shinrei off the ground by his hair. He looked Shinrei straight in the eye and said, "**I'm going to enjoy tearing the flesh from your bones!**" Kyo then slammed Shinrei's face into the wall. He pulled Shinrei back and threw him into the wall. Shinrei grabbed the closest person next to him, Futaba. He positioned his blade across her throat.

"Don't come any closer Kyo. I will not hesitate to kill this girl."

Kyo smirked. "**Go ahead…**" Everyone was shocked at Kyo's response. He then charged at Shinrei. He threw Futaba aside to dodge Kyo's strike. Shinrei slammed his curved blades into Kyo's shoulders. He just laughed. "**Did you really think I would be taken down so easily?**" With one hand Kyo lifted Shinrei into the air. He grabbed Shinrei's arm and slowly crushed every last bone. He then tossed Shinrei aside. "**I'm done with you. I thought you would put up more of a fight.**"

Shinrei stood up and held his arm. "Damn you, Kyo. You'll pay for this…" Shinrei then disappeared.

Kyo turned back to the students. "**With him gone I'm going to be quite bored, so why don't I just kill you all…?**" Kyo smirked and slowly advanced on the students, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kyo turned to see Mahiro, staring at him sadly. "Mahiro-chan…" began Kyo, speaking in his regular voice.

"Kyo… please stop this," begged Mahiro.

Kyo smirked. "**Sorry, but the boy isn't available right now,**" He then smacked Mahiro and sent her flying into a wall, unconscious.

'_NO!!!_' Kyo thought. '_This can't be happening… this just can't be happening!'_

He turned back to the students. He advanced on them, when he felt a fireball crash into his back. He turned around to see Kat. "Kyo, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

Kyo smirked, "**Because it's fun. Now, why don't you transform and show me how well you can fight?**"

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!" An energy field gathered around Kat. When it dissipated her armor covered her and she aimed an arrow at Kyo. Everyone was shocked by Kat's transformation. Mutterings of 'she's one of those Knights?' and 'I can't believe it was her!' filled the room. The Baka Trio could only say one thing.

"She's been going easy on us!!!"

"Don't make me hurt you…" warned Mimic.

"**I would love to see you try, little girl!**" Kyo then vanished and appeared in front of Mimic. He did an uppercut and sent Mimic into the air. He leapt after her and slammed his foot into her back, making her crash down. Before she hit the ground Kyo appeared and slammed his foot into her side, once again sending her flying. She crashed through the wall and shot into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had brought Yuusuke to the nurse's office. He didn't realize that he was dead and Midori refused to leave him. Sanae and Reika entered the room. "Midori-chan! What happened?!" screamed Reika.

"The… The Mibu attacked. Their leader attacked me, but… but Yuusuke-kun…" Midori began crying. "I have to help him…" Everyone stared at her.

"How do you mean, Midori-san?" asked Leo. Her hands began to glow white. "Sugoi…" stated Leo.

"No, Midori, you can't!" exclaimed Reika.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Sanae.

"It's all my fault…" said Midori.

"Stop it, Midori!" yelled Reika.

"I can save Yuusuke-kun with this!"

"If you do that, then you will die!" exclaimed Reika. Everyone looked at her. "That power gives other's your life force. That's the light of life that is given to you by traveling through time…" Reika was interrupted when Futaba burst into the room.

"Leo! Kyo has gone insane and is fighting your sister!"

"NANI?!" exclaimed Leo as he ran out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was pummeling Mimic; she couldn't get a single attack off. "**I know you can do better than this girl**" spoke Kyo as he threw Mimic into a tree. The rain began to mix with the blood in Kyo had spilt earlier.

Mimic was bleeding through her armor, green blood. Her visor was cracked but she still glared at him. She fired ice spikes at him but he knocked them away. He then was ready to finish her off when…

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco smashed into Kyo, riding on his bike. He then dismounted from it and helped his sister up but gasped as he saw her green blood. "Onee-chan?" he questioned. She looked away shamefully.

"I'll tell you later, trust me," she said.

Kyo smirked, "**So the loving brother comes to protect his sister…**" Kyo looked at his claw, which was stained with green blood. He licked the blood off of his finger. "**Your blood is so sweet. I wonder if your brother's tastes the same!**" Kyo charged at Draco. "**Let's find out!**" He slashed at Draco with his claws but he jumped out of the way.

"Kyo-san, what's happened to you?" questioned Draco.

"**The boy is no longer in control,**" said 'Kyo'.

"So then you must be his ancestor," concluded Draco.

'Kyo' shook his finger. "**Wrong…**" he bent down and prepared to charge at Draco. "**I'm a whole different kind of animal!**" 'Kyo' charged at Draco and did a flying kick into Draco's chest sending him flying. Draco landed and readied himself. 'Kyo' jumped into the air and plummeted toward Draco. Draco easily jumped out of the way. Instead of crashing into anything, 'Kyo' used his momentum to swing around behind Draco. He dug his claws into Draco's back and lifted him into the air. He threw Draco at Mimic. The two collided.

"This isn't the Kyo we know, otouto-chan," stated Mimic as she stood up.

"Hai, onee-chan," replied Draco.

The demon that was once Kyo looked at them. He tilted his head and grinned, showing his fangs. "**I was really hoping you'd put up more of a fight.**"

"Who are you!?" demanded Mimic, breathing heavily.

'Kyo' smirked, "**You can call me Akuma.**"

"Take this!" exclaimed Mimic as she slashed two cards through her weapon.

"CHOP! TORNADO!... **SPINNING WAVE!**"

Mimic spun at Akuma, fire and ice surrounding her. She chopped at Akuma, who grabbed her helmet and stopped the attack with a knee to her gut. He gripped down on it hard and began to crack.. "**Let's see that face of your's child,**" said Akuma as he gripped even harder. The helmet shattered under his grip and his claws dug into the back of Mimic's head, causing her to scream in pain.

"Onee-chan!" exclaimed Draco as he charged at Akuma. "FUUJIN SHOT!" he exclaimed as he summoned a ball of air and sent it flying at Akuma. It exploded and sent the demon staggering back a few feet, letting go of Mimic. Green blood flowed down a cut on her forehead as she groaned in pain.

"I'm going to be feeling that in the morning," she groaned as she got back to her feet. She then saw her brother slashing at Akuma with his sword. He slashed a card through his sword.

"SLASH!"

Draco slashed at Akuma then powered his sword with electricity. "RAIJIN SLASH!" exclaimed Draco as he brought the electrified blade down on Akuma.

However, the blade never made contact. Draco looked to see his blade, clutched in Akuma's claws. The electricity surged through his body, but he gave it know mind. He actually smiled. "**Pathetic, child**" said Akuma as he pulled at Draco's sword. He then snapped it in half with his bare hand before smashing Draco away and crashing into the yagura tower. It collapsed from the impact and buried him under the wood.

"Otouto-chan!" Mimic screamed in horror.

Akuma cracked his neck as he looked at the ruble. "**What a waste, no fun at all.**"

"I'll kill you!" screamed Mimic as she charged at Akuma. He grabbed her face and slammed her into the floor. He lifted her up by her hair. He stared at her straight in the eye.

"**And here Kyo thought so highly of you two.**" Akuma sighed, "**But you're no fun at all!**" He lifted his claw for the final strike. "**Die knowing how weak you are!**"

"**FUUJIN!**" A powerful typhoon ripped through the air blew Akuma back, blasting him straight into the school building and letting go of Mimic in the process. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother, but with his helmet gone. His body was crackling with electricity as a slight tornado spun around him, allowing his long hair to fly around his head. He ran over to his sister and helped her up, "Daijoubu desu ka, Onee-chan?"

"Hai," she nodded as she stumbled on her feet. Green blood continued to pour from her wounds. She looked away shamefully.

"Onee-chan," he began, "Your color of your blood has…surprised me, but it doesn't change a thing between us. You are still my sister, despite that."

"Otouto-chan…" she said, looking at him.

"Demo, I'd like an explanation," he reminded. "Onegai."

She nodded and then heard movement from the building.

"**How sweet**," Akuma sneered as he dusted himself off, "**Brother and sister, together again. You were both born together**." He then roared as he charged at them, "**NOW DIE TOGETHER!!!**"

"FUUJIN!" Draco shouted as he sent a blast of air at Akuma once again, but this time their possessed friend turned enemy was ready for it. He walked against the current, digging his heels into the ground so that he wouldn't be sent flying again. Draco seeing this, added something else to his attack, "RAIJIN!" He sent bolts of lighting flying and striking at Akuma, who grunted at each shocking strike.

"EAT THIS!" Mimic screamed sending a stream of fire flying at Akuma. Taking his cue, Draco decided to add his wind powers so that a vortex of flames formed around Akuma, trapping him.

"There," Mimic panted. "No way can he get out of that."

Akuma roared as he jumped right through the vortex and grabbing the twin Knights by their throats and then lifting them up. The twins' legs flailed around as they gripped the hands crushing their throats.

"**You've given me so much trouble,**" Akuma growled. "**Now…DIE!**"

"FIRE! BULLET!" was heard and then Akuma was caught by several small explosions on his back. He let go both of the twins who were gasping for air and they both looked up to see who had saved them. Their eyes widened in surprise.

Standing with a gun, styled after a tiger, in hand was an Advent Knight. He was clad in white armor with black tiger stripes on his chestplate and back. His diamond shaped shoulder guards pointed upwards. There was a diamond symbol on his belt buckle and another one on his chestplate. The bodysuit under the armor was black with white metal plating on his gauntlets and boots. His helmet, which was white as well, had a pair of sharp black extensions on top of the white eyepieces to emulate tiger ears and black tiger stripes running down the middle of his faceplate and the back of his helmet. He was riding on a bike.

"**Who are you, a friend of theirs?**" Akuma questioned as he regarded the Knight. The Knight dismounted from his vehicle and looked at Akuma.

"You could say that," the white Knight said before he called out to Draco and Mimic, "You two okay?" He saw Mimic's green blood and was surprised, but would ask about it later.

"Pluto-san!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine, Tiger," Mimic smirked. As soon as she said that, their belt buckles snapped close and ejected their Category Aces as the energy fields stripped off their armors. They had taken too much damage already and were in no fighting condition.

"You two get to someplace safe. Let me handle him," Pluto told them before he stared at Akuma.

"**You think you can beat me?**" Akuma smirked, amused.

"I can try, can't I?" Pluto slipped his gun back into its holster and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

"**Now there will be three graves!**" Pluto charged at Akuma and the White Tiger Knight threw a punch. Akuma easily dodged and slammed his fist into Pluto's stomach. Akuma grabbed Pluto's arm and lifted him into the air, then slammed him into the ground. Akuma lifted him up by his arm and glared at the Knight. "**I have defeated both of your friends with barely a scratch on me, what makes you think you have a chance?**"

"This…" said Pluto as a boulder slammed into Akuma and smashed him into the ground.

"Pluto-san!" exclaimed Leo, as he limped toward Pluto. "Please, don't kill him!"

"**As if he could…**" said voice. Leo and Pluto looked towards where the boulder was, only to see Akuma holding the boulder in his hand. He was bleeding from a wound on his forehead. He licked the blood that was pouring into his mouth and glared at Pluto. "**Let me taste your blood.**"

"Leo, get yourself and your sister out of here," Pluto instructed, taking out his gun.

"But…" Leo began to object.

"That's an order! Now go!"

"Hai," Leo nodded before running over to his sister and picking her up before carrying her to safety.

Pluto aimed his gun at Akuma and began firing.

Elsewhere, Leo was bringing his sister to where the others had fled. "Leo-kun, is she alright?" asked Sanae.

"I hope so, she was beaten pretty badly," said Leo. Kat coughed up some green blood. The others stared at her in shock.

The Baka Trio gawked at her. Her clothes had been torn to shreds, revealing her "physique" to the perverted Trio. "Wow…" was all the three idiots could say.

She began to stand up, green blood gushing from her wounds. "I've got to keep fighting…" She stood up, holding her clothes to her body. "You with me, otouto-chan?"

"Onee-chan, I don't think you should fight. You should be resting right now!" exclaimed Leo.

"Otouto-chan, I'm going. With or without you," said Kat as she readied her buckle.

Mahiro ran up to her. "Kat-chan, please, bring Kyo back…" she pleaded.

Kat gave her a thumbs up. Leo strapped his belt on.

"HENSHIN!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

A bright light engulfed Yuusuke as Midori kissed him. "Please, let this save him…" she begged silently. They parted lips. "I love you, Yuusuke-kun…" A bright light engulfed the medical building. When the light faded, Yuusuke sat up in the bed, Midori, passed out on his lap. Reika and Futaba watched silently.

"What happened?" asked Yuusuke.

"Now, it's your turn to save Midori," said Reika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto was shooting at Akuma repeatedly, but his efforts proved fruitless as his shots were being dodged by his opponent. Every time Pluto would shoot at him, Akuma would seem to vanish and then show up someplace else, as if he was toying with Pluto.

"Stand still!" Pluto exclaimed.

Ask, and you shall receive. Akuma towered over Pluto, who was surprised to see him just appear like that. Akuma then brought his fist up to pummel Pluto, when…

"FUUJIN!"

A windstorm blew into Akuma. This was followed by a storm of ice-cold energy, turning the windstorm into a blizzard, freezing him in a block of ice. Pluto looked to see where the blizzard had come from to see Mimic and Draco running towards him.

"Pluto-san!" Draco shouted.

"Backup has arrived!" Mimic added.

Akuma shattered his icy prison. "**Fools! Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?!**" He vanished from view. The three Knights prepared themselves.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" questioned Pluto.

"It's a long story," was the reply he received from Mimic.

"**And you three are out of time!**" exclaimed Akuma, appearing behind the three of them. He grabbed Draco and threw him into the other two Knights. "**I'll slaughter every last one of you!**"

"Well, we ain't going down without a fight!" Mimic exclaimed. Her visor glowed red as her left hand ignited with red flames and her right hand was covered with frost energy.

"We made a promise towards Mahiro-san to bring Kyo-san back!" Draco swore. His body crackled with electricity as a tornado blew around him, "And we intend to keep it!"

"I have no idea what's going on, but I know that if we don't take you down, we're all dead," Pluto said. As he spoke, rocks began to rise up around him as well as pieces of metal.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Mimic shouted as she sent a blast of ice and blazing energy.

"FUUJIN-RAIJIN COMBO!" Draco shouted as he sent a gale force and lightning bolts at Akuma.

"TAKE THIS!" Pluto roared, sending large rocks and pieces of metal flying at Akuma.

The elemental attacks slammed into Akuma with such an explosive force that the ground shook from the impact. A massive shock wave erupted, pushing the Knights back with its recoil. They looked to see the smoke cloud.

"Did we (pant) win?" Draco asked.

They then saw a figure walking out of the smoke.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Mimic cried out in disbelief. Pluto had his gun ready, just incase. As the smoke cleared, it revealed none other than…

"KYO!" Mimic shouted, happy to see the red-eyed samurai.

"KYO-SAN!" Draco added, happy as well. Kyo had numerous wounds on his body from the attacks he'd received. He looked up at the three Knights and smiled before he passed out from exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Kyo's mind…

Demon Eyes Kyo stood above his descendant, looking down at the sleeping warrior. "You did good kid…" said the samurai proudly. He looked at Akuma, who was once again weighted down with chains. "So, you're the presence I've been feeling."

"**Yes. I must admit that this boy, Kyo, he is by far one of the strongest warriors I have ever seen, and he hasn't even reached his full potential… yet.**" The two warriors looked at the young Kyo. "**It is time for him to awaken… for his greatest trial has yet to show himself…**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo slowly awakened. He was greeted with a less than pleasant sight… the barrel of Pluto's gun. "Could someone please tell me why this person is pointing a gun at my face?"

"Pluto-san," Draco said sternly, "I don't think that will be necessary anymore. Put the gun down."

Pluto looked at the Knight of Spades in disbelief, "Are you nuts, kid? This guy nearly killed us and you expect me to just let him go? He's too dangerous to have around."

'_He's the one pointing a gun at my face and __**I'm**__ the dangerous one?'_ thought Kyo.

"Still, it's not his fault that he's the way he is," Mimic said to him.

"Speaking of which, why do _you_ have green blood?" Pluto asked accusingly, turning his glare towards the Knight of Suzaku.

"We all have our secrets, Tiger-Boy," she retorted. "Like, we've never seen your face."

"I have my reasons."

"Well, so do I," Mimic answered firmly. She then looked at her brother, "Otouto-chan, I…"

"I told you before, green blood or not, you're still my onee-chan," Draco then hugged her.

"Look, I'm happy that you two care for each other a lot and don't care about each other's faults, but can you get your friend to **not** point his gun at me?" Kyo said to them. Pluto grumbled and slipped his gun back into his holster before both Draco and Mimic helped him up. "Thanks."

"I expect answers soon, you two," Pluto said to Draco and Mimic, "But not right now. There's still some unfinished business to take care of."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"You two are going to take care of some Beast Spirits that have started showing up in Tokyo. Be there in two days. I'll wait for you until then," Pluto turned on his heels and walked away. "See you two later."

Kyo turned to look at Leo and Kat, who'd just removed their helmets. "I'm guessing he's an Advent Knight too?"

"The first," Leo clarified, "And the one who chose us."

"Well, all I know is that school is gonna be hectic tomorrow," Kat sighed. Everyone had witnessed her and her brother's transformation, not to mention Kyo going insane and threatening the entire student body. "So, Red Eyes, what the hell happened? You nearly killed my otouto-chan and I."

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was fighting Shinrei and… Oh my God! Yuusuke! Where is he?!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Kyo-san, please settle down. I brought him to Dr. Chigusa's office," explained Leo. "Now, please explain as to why you attacked us?"

"Like I said, the last thing I remember was fighting Shinrei. Yuusuke was… injured, and I just snapped. For the past few days I've had this weird feeling that, besides my ancestor and me, there was a third presence within me. And I think that when I snapped, it was let loose. I only know one thing about it… it craves blood and carnage. The more destruction and pain it causes the more powerful it becomes…" explained Kyo.

"Yeah, my otouto-chan and I experienced that first hand. Damn thing nearly crushed my skull," Kat grumbled.

"Again, I'm sorry," Kyo apologized.

"We still have another problem. How are we going to explain this to everyone?" Leo said.

"You're right," Kat agreed, "People are going to be asking a lot of questions."

Sanae and Mahiro ran up to Leo, Kat, and Kyo. "Kyo!" exclaimed Mahiro happily as she leapt into her boyfriend's arms.

"Leo-kun!" Sanae exclaimed before she jumped into the Knight of Seiryu's arms and gave him a full kiss on the lips. He blushed for a minute before returning the kiss.

They then saw Yuusuke carrying Midori, followed closely by Reika and Futaba. They ran up to join them. "Reika-san, what happened to Midori-san?" asked Leo.

"She gave up her time in the present to save me" explained Yuusuke as they continued to run. They were running toward a tree in the middle of a clearing. "Why didn't you stop her?" Yuusuke asked Reika.

"From the bottom of her heart, she wanted to save you. If not, you would have remained dead, and Midori couldn't live with herself like that," answered Reika.

The group was now in front of the tree. Reika walked up to the tree, which began to glow white. "I must take Midori back to the future now…"

"Reika-chan…" said Midori silently, a little louder than a whisper. "Please, let me say goodbye to them…" Reika nodded.

"Midori…" Kat said slowly, "You're really going away, aren't you? I'm really going to miss you, girl." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Midori-san, please, do not forget about us when you go back to the future," Leo said, distraught as well. "Sayonara…" He was fighting back the tears, without any success. Midori hugged both Leo and Kat. She walked over to Mahiro and Kyo.

"Midori-chan…" said Mahiro, tears streaming down her face. "I'll miss you!" she pulled Midori into a hug. Midori walked over to Kyo. He was the only one not crying.

"Kyo-kun…" began Midori. She was interrupted when Kyo pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Midori," said the samurai.

"Only if you promise to watch over Mahiro-chan," said Midori with a smile.

"Deal."

Midori walked over to Futaba. "Futaba-chan, please look after Yuusuke-kun…"

Futaba silently nodded.

Midori bent down so she was eye level with Sanae. "Sanae-chan… you are strong, and I will miss you…" The two hugged.

Finally, Midori walked over to Yuusuke. "Yuusuke-kun, we'll be together forever…" They hugged and then parted. She then walked toward Reika. "Reika-chan, I'm ready…"

"Will she be able to come back?" questioned Sanae, crying.

Reika shook her head. "It's okay. I'll always be with you all. My life will become one with yours and continue on in this time." She gave them one last big smile then vanished into the light, tears rolling down her face.

"I am sorry to say…" began Reika. She looked at Kyo, Mahiro, Leo, Sanae, Kat, Futaba, and Yuusuke. "But none of you were supposed to meet Kat and Leo at this time…"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Kat.

"You must lose your memories…" said Reika as the light behind her grew bright. Everyone was shocked as the light enveloped the entire school, repairing all the damage that had been done. Leo and Sanae held each other one last time, whispering, _"Aishiteru"_ to one another. Kat took one last look at her friends. And Kyo… He stood awaiting the light to envelope him. They knew that even if Fate stood against them, they would overcome it and be together again. The light washed over them…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

Everyone was in the classroom one last time to get pictures and exchange phone numbers and all that stuff you do when you know you won't be seeing someone for some time. Some girl picked up a picture. It had Yuusuke in the background but the point of interest was the other person in the picture. She had green eyes and brown hair that fell to her shoulders. "Hey, do you recognize this girl?" the person asked another girl.

"No, but she looks really nice, I bet we could've been friends!" said the other girl.

Sanae was with Wakaba. "Sanae-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" asked Wakaba.

"Daijoubu, Wakaba-chan. It just feels strange, as if I've forgotten something important, something dear to me…" said Sanae.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kyo?" asked Bacchi-Gu.

"Oh yeah, he gave me this note earlier," said Yuusuke, pulling out a note. He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Yuusuke,_

_You've always been a great friend to me and I won't forget you, but please, don't come looking for me. I'm not sure if you remember what happened the other night, but it is too dangerous for me to be here. So, Mahiro and I are leaving. I don't know when we're coming back, or if we are coming back at all. Please, take care of yourself and the others. I'm leaving you in charge…_

_-Kyo_

_P.S.: If Bacchi-Gu and the others start acting up, hit 'em once for me!_

"Kyo's gone…" said Yuusuke, no louder than a whisper.

"What's that, Yuusuke?" asked Tenjin.

"Nothing, I can't wait for the school to become Co-Ed" said Yuusuke. "I'll run the welcoming committee and get you three some girlfriends…"

"What's that Yuusuke?!" exclaimed Ichiban-Boshi.

"You sound like you found love, when you were as miserable as the rest of us!" yelled Bacchi-Gu.

Yuusuke just looked at the picture in his hand, the one of him and the girl. '_Midori… my Midori…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Leo and Kat were on their bikes as they sped along the road towards Tokyo. They then decided to make one last stop before looking back at where they were and the place they were leaving.

Leo and Kat both removed their helmets and looked back. Leo said to his sister, "Onee-chan, do you have the feeling we've forgotten something?"

"If I remembered what I've forgotten, would I have forgotten it?" she replied. "What's wrong?"

"I just think that…well, I left something behind, but I'm not sure what it is." He thought, '_Was it something important?_' He could feel it in his heart as he wiped what appeared to be a tear falling from his eye.

"You crying?" Kat asked.

"Just some dust in my eye."

"Well, that thing you forgot, it'll come to you so don't worry. Besides, there are Beast Spirits to seal in Tokyo."

"Hai," he nodded in agreement before quoting, "Okaasan said this; look ahead to the future because new experiences are just in front of you."

Kat just chuckled at her brother's Zen-like philosophy, "Let's just get there first, okay?"

"Hai," Leo nodded before putting his helmet back on again as he revved up his engine. Kat did the same and raced after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Mahiro were walking away from the campus. "Kyo, what's wrong?" asked Mahiro.

"Nothing, just something at the back of my head that's bugging me," replied Kyo. He felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a picture. He looked at it quizzically. "Hey, Mahiro, do these people look familiar to you?" He pointed to a girl with black hair who was wearing a bow ribbon on her head, another girl with brown hair and green eyes, and a boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes who was wearing a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Not really," replied Mahiro.

"Okay…" said Kyo, dropping the subject, though the thought stayed in the back of his mind.

"Well, it's almost your sixteenth birthday, I say we go home and be with Mayumi-chan and just unwind," suggested Mahiro.

"Sounds good to me," said Kyo with a smile. He draped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off, unaware that they were being watched.

A man dressed like a hippie watched from the trees. "How romantic! It's true, all you need in the world is love!" he exclaimed. "Too bad I have to destroy it…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Thank you to all who have read this fic. A big thaks to ZK Chromedragozoid, who has been with me in this fic since the beginning. If you liked this story and would like to see what happens to Kyo, Mahiro, Leo, and Kat, then please read my fic AKoL: A Warrior's Path and Chromedragozoid's fics; Advent Knights of Legend and its sequel Advent Knights of Legend: Trials of the Joker. Thanks again! It's been fun!


End file.
